Ad Vitam Aeternam
by smittina
Summary: [Univers Alternatif] La Prophétie de Trelawney n'a jamais existé. Les Maraudeurs sont en vie et au grand complet. Lily Potter est morte, tuée par des Mangemorts. Harry rentre en Quatrième Année. Une nouvelle recrue mystérieuse au Sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La Chasse aux Horcruxes et pleins d'autres péripéties encore...
1. Prologue - Treize ans

_Disclaimers : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 ** _-o-_**

 _ **PROLOGUE - TREIZE ANS**_

 _"Un amour qui n'a pas le sentiment d'être éternel,  
n'a jamais commencé."_

 _André Frossard_

 ** _-o-_**

 _Un homme progresse lentement sur ce petit sentier en plein cœur de la forêt de Dean. Ses jambes tremblent et son cerveau le supplie de faire demi-tour. Mais il veut en avoir le cœur net. Il doit savoir. Alors, il continue d'avancer, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent à mesure qu'il approche de l'agitation. De nombreuses autres personnes sont présentes. Parmi elle, un jeune homme aux cheveux et yeux gris s'avance vers lui. Il pleure. Cela ne lui ressemble peu. Il lui pose une main sur le torse, le suppliant de ne pas y aller. Cependant, l'homme le repousse et continue sa progression vers l'agitation. Il doit savoir, et il ne repartira pas sans l'avoir vue de ses propres yeux. Lorsqu'elles s'aperçoivent de sa présence, toutes les personnes se trouvant sur les lieux, s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Voyant leurs mines attristées, et cet air désolé sur leurs visages d'une pâleur cadavérique, il comprend qu'il n'y a pratiquement plus d'espoir. Cependant, il insiste pour aller jusqu'au bout, et de ce fait, il avance la tête haute vers ce qui s'apparente à la tragédie de sa vie._

 _Il baisse les yeux, et il la voit, étendue sur le sol, inerte, sans vie. Mise à part sa chevelure rousse caractéristique, elle n'est même pas reconnaissable tellement son visage est défiguré par les sévices qu'elle a dû subir durant les deux derniers mois qui suivirent sa disparition. A vrai dire, son corps entier est mutilé, lacéré, écorché par les nombreux sortilèges et coup de lames qu'elle a endurés. Tout ce qui reste d'elle, c'est sa baguette –_ saule, 25.6 cm, souple et rapide _– ainsi que son alliance ensanglantée. L'homme tombe à genoux et ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur déchirant car celle qu'il avait tant aimée, n'était plus à présent._

 ** _-o-_**

Ce fut un horrible cauchemar qui réveilla en sursaut James Potter. Ce dernier était dégoulinant de sueur, et son corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlés. Le temps d'une infime fraction de seconde, il crut qu'il était encore agenouillé dans ces bois ; mais un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce où il se trouvait lui fit comprendre qu'il avait encore fait cet odieux cauchemar. Il porta ses mains à son visage, et tenta de reprendre par-dessus tout, ses esprits. Il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, essayant d'effacer ces horribles images de sa mémoire, mais rien n'y faisait. Aujourd'hui, il savait qu' _elle_ serait partout, à ses côtés.

James resta longtemps assis sur ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, et se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul lorsqu'il sentit le corps d'une personne bouger à ses côtés. Il porta enfin le regard vers la propriétaire des lieux où il se trouvait. Comment elle s'appelait ? Où était-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait trop bu la veille pour s'en rappeler. Et puis, de toute façon, il s'en moquait comme de son premier balai. Tout ce qu'il savait sur elle, c'était qu'elle était rousse. C'était son seul et unique critère de choix depuis des années. Et après la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient passée, elle était profondément endormie, et seul un drap fin permettait de cacher l'intégralité de son corps pourtant si bien dénudée. James sortit du lit qui l'avait hébergé le temps d'une nuit. Il trouva rapidement ses affaires, jetées au sol la veille au soir, et se rhabilla le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Puis, il sortit de la chambre, et de la demeure de l'inconnue.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il ne put que constater qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien – _sûrement à cause de l'alcool_ \- et les images du corps en lambeaux de sa femme n'arrêtaient pas de venir le hanter. Il erra sans but et sans destination précise pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il ne savait vraiment pas où il était, mais à présent, des rayons de soleil commençaient à inonder les rues londoniennes qu'il arpentait depuis au moins une heure. Aussitôt, ces rues jusqu'à présent désertes, se remplirent progressivement de moldus qui partaient pour leur travail. James les observa, et son regard resta figer quelques longues secondes sur l'image d'une femme embrassant tendrement son mari sur le pas de la porte. Cette vision si banale et si routinière ne put qu'accentuer la profonde mélancolie qu'il ressentait en cette dernière matinée du mois de Juin.

James soupira et vit soudain une station de métro. Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit quelques pièces moldues. Il descendit dans la rame, et rejoint le centre de Londres. Là-bas, il y avait le Ministère de la Magie, point de rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé avec son meilleur ami, des heures auparavant. Il sortit de la rame et commença à rejoindre tranquillement son lieu de rendez-vous. Il savait qu'il était en avance, mais peu l'importait. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il fut assez surpris de constater que son meilleur ami était lui aussi en avance, et en train de parler à une charmante demoiselle. Blonde, un mètre soixante dix, de longues jambes : tout à fait le style de Sirius Black, même si James trouvait qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop jeune pour lui. Ce dernier le vit baiser la main de la jeune femme, qui rougit, avant de prendre la direction du Ministère.

— Tu les prends à la sortie de Poudlard maintenant, Patmol ? Demanda James, en achevant les derniers pas qui le séparaient de son ami.

Sirius se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de voir son meilleur ami en avance, tout comme lui. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour eux, et particulièrement pour James.

— Je constate que tu portes les mêmes affaires qu'hier… Se contenta de répondre Sirius.

— Harry est chez les Weasley pour le week-end, expliqua James.

— Je vois… S'amusa Sirius. Encore une rousse…

James se contenta d'hausser les épaules, les mains dans les poches, se retenant de passer négligemment une main dans ses cheveux. _Elle_ avait horreur de ça.

— On va le chercher ce balai ? Finit par dire James.

— D'accord.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent alors, chacun de leur côté et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la rue de Londres qui abritait la plus fameuse rue commerçante pour sorcier : le Chemin de Traverse. Ils passèrent par le Chaudron Baveur où ils saluèrent Tom l'Aubergiste, et se rendirent à l'arrière du pub pour accéder à la rue sorcière.

James et Sirius se déplacèrent dans le silence, et n'arrêtèrent pas d'attirer sur eux tous les regards des jeunes sorcières qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage. Ce phénomène c'était toujours produit durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, et cela avait continué, même en étant adulte. Il faut dire que ces deux hommes étaient particulièrement attirants.

Sirius Black était grand, musclé, et ses cheveux étaient noirs, longs et légèrement bouclés. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, ses yeux étaient gris, mais ce qui faisait son charme irrésistible depuis toutes ces années, c'était son magnifique sourire.

James Potter quant à lui, était grand, et plus mince que Sirius. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette et ses cheveux étaient noir de jais, tout le temps ébouriffés. Il portait des lunettes rondes, avait beaucoup de charisme, et une assurance folle. Ces deux là pouvaient avoir exactement toutes les femmes qu'ils voulaient. Sirius ne s'en privait jamais, alors que James, se contentait de quelques rousses à l'occasion, mais jamais rien de sérieux, car la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dans sa vie, il l'avait eue, et elle lui avait été brutalement arrachée.

Les personnes qui avaient connues James à Poudlard, auraient pu témoigner du fait qu'il avait énormément changé depuis cette époque. Il semblait avoir perdu de sa gaité et de sa joie de vivre. Il ne souriait plus énormément, et cette lueur particulière qu'il avait eue dans ses yeux, exprimant son gout pour la vie, semblait l'avoir définitivement quitté. A présent, le regard de James était triste et mélancolique, et il ne fallait pas s'appeler Merlin pour comprendre que James avait perdu de son éclat, le jour où le rayon de soleil qui illuminait sa vie - _Lily Potter, née Evans_ \- s'était éteint.

 ** _-o-_**

 _C'était une douce nuit du mois d'Avril. James était rentré tranquillement chez lui après avoir passé deux jours en mission secrète pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient perdus deux hommes quelques heures plus tôt et n'avait eu qu'une envie : serrer dans ses bras les deux amours de sa vie. Il se rappela avoir été surpris de ne recevoir aucun Patronus de la part de Lily pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il ne s'en était pas inquiété plus que ça. Il se rappela ensuite avoir franchi le pas de sa porte et constaté que leur maison était sans dessus dessous. Toutes leurs affaires étaient renversées sur le sol, comme si une bataille avait eu lieu. Des traces de sang étaient également présentes dans le salon, mais James n'avait retrouvé aucun corps._

 _Il se souvint alors avoir cherché frénétiquement sa femme et son enfant, dans toutes les pièces de leur cottage à Godric's Hollow. Il n'y avait personne. Il avait alors entendu des pleurs d'enfants, provenant d'un placard. James avait couru jusqu'à lui, et avait fini par retrouver son fils âgé d'à peine un an, dans ses couvertures, à même le sol. Lily avait dû voir la menace, et l'avait enfermé dans ce placard pour le protéger. James avait pris son fils dans ses bras, et l'avait bercé pour tenter de le rassurer, lui murmurant, en pleurs que sa maman allait bientôt rentrer._

 _Mais Lily semblait avoir disparu, et James la chercha sans relâche pendant deux mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retrouve son corps mutilé dans la forêt de Dean. A ce moment là, sa vie prit un bien triste tournant. Il sombra quelques temps dans la dépression, pendant laquelle il se laissa mourir à petit feu, refusant de s'alimenter, et n'arrivant pas à dormir. Il se contentait de rester assis sur son lit, les yeux vidés de toute expression. Il agissait comme s'il avait subi le baiser du Détraqueur, et que son âme lui avait été arrachée._

 _Cependant, il réussit à en sortir le soir de l'anniversaire d'Harry, son fils. Ce dernier était dans la chambre d'à côté et pleurait. Au bout d'une heure, Sirius rentra dans la chambre de James et Lily, et il lui apporta son fils. Bien que James n'eût aucune réaction de premier abord, il finit par lui prêter attention au bout de quelques longues minutes. Le regard du père et de l'enfant se croisèrent, et c'est là que James comprit. En voyant cette paire d'yeux vert émeraude en amande, il comprit que Lily ne serait jamais morte car une part d'elle vivrait éternellement dans son fils… Leur fils. Il réalisa ainsi qu'il fallait qu'il se batte, et qu'il essaye de s'en sortir, pour Harry… Mais aussi pour elle. A partir de ce jour là, James fut un père extrêmement présent et attentionné envers son fils. Il n'avait raté aucun de ses anniversaires, faisait attention à ses fréquentations et s'imposait d'être tous les soirs présent pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Et c'est parce que James était un père attentionné qu'il se trouvait à présent sur le Chemin de Traverse._

 ** _-o-_**

James et Sirius finirent par trouver le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Ils y pénétrèrent et James acheta le balai dernier cri qui venait de sortir : un Eclair de Feu. Ce serait le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry, qui aurait quatorze ans dans un mois. Ce dernier jouait au poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, à Poudlard, et James savait pertinemment que son fils rêvait de ce balai depuis qu'il était sorti en avril dernier.

Les deux hommes sortirent alors, et Sirius proposa à James de lui payer un coup à boire. Ce dernier accepta malgré son mal de tête et ils se remirent à arpenter la rue sorcière. C'est alors qu'ils furent abordés par Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron, meilleur ami d'Harry à Poudlard. Les trois hommes échangèrent quelques banalités, et Sirius commença à raconter les dernières nouvelles au sujet des Mangemorts, lorsque James la vit. Elle était là, immobile au milieu de la foule qui allait et venait. James secoua fermement sa tête pour tenter de la faire partir. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne put constater qu'elle était toujours là, en train de le fixer.

Sans dire le moindre mot, et sans réfléchir, il s'élança dans sa direction. La foule était nombreuse ce matin-là et il avait peine à se mouvoir à travers elle. Il la vit alors tourner les talons, et partir dans une allée secondaire. James réussit à s'extirper de la foule, et se lança à sa poursuite, dans une course frénétique. Lorsqu'il atteint la rue qu'elle avait empruntée, elle ne semblait plus y être. James tourna alors sur lui-même pour voir s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que son esprit lui avait encore joué des tours.

C'est alors, qu'il aperçut une chevelure rousse, qui semblait payer des Fleurs de Lys à une commerçante. C'était sa fleur préférée. Vue de dos, elle lui ressemblait énormément. Il courut alors sans réfléchir dans sa direction, tandis qu'un immense espoir avait commencé à s'insinuer en lui. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteinte, il posa précipitamment une main sur son épaule, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe, et la força à se retourner. Cependant, tous ses espoirs s'évanouirent au moment même où il vit son visage. Il dut alors admettre amèrement que son esprit lui avait bien joué des tours.

Il regarda la femme rousse s'en allait tandis que son cœur sembla se déchirer, une nouvelle fois, si cela était possible. Soudain, il sentit une main lourde s'abattre sur son épaule, et il ferma les yeux, reconnaissant cette patte là, parmi des milliers. Sirius l'avait rejoint, et il se plaça face à lui, les sourcils froncés.

— Ca va, vieux ?

— J'ai cru qu' _elle_ était là, expliqua James.

— Ah… Répondit tristement Sirius.

— Ca fait treize ans aujourd'hui.

— Je sais, soupira Sirius, en baissant la tête.

— Elle me manque.

Sirius savait que James n'avait jamais aimé parler de ses sentiments, et encore plus depuis que Lily était morte. Il savait aussi que ces mots avaient été difficiles à avouer pour son meilleur ami, et en guise de réponse, il se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur son épaule, et l'incita à le suivre pour prendre cette bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. En cette triste matinée, cela faisait treize ans que Lily Potter était morte.


	2. 1 - Une nouvelle recrue

**1\. Une nouvelle recrue**

 **-o-**

C'était le dernier jour du mois de Juillet, et il pleuvait sur Londres. Dans une rue du centre de la capitale anglaise, se tenaient une femme et un homme aux cheveux blancs, et particulièrement grand. Ce dernier portait une longue robe d'une couleur bleuté, et des lunettes demi-lunes. La pluie ne semblait pas les atteindre, comme s'ils étaient protégés par une sorte de bulle invisible. La femme finit de lire une inscription sur un morceau de papier, puis elle y mit feu, avant de soupirer grandement.

— Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes prête pour ça ? Demanda Albus Dumbledore.

— Tout à fait, répliqua la femme.

— Si vous avez le moindre doute, il est toujours temps de renoncer, vous savez ? Personne ne vous en voudra… Surtout pas après ce que vous avez vécu.

—- Ca va aller, affirma-t-elle, d'un ton détaché.

— Ce sera de loin la mission la plus dure que vous aurez à effectuer, expliqua-t-il. Les choses ont changé.

— J'en suis pleinement consciente.

— Dans ce cas… Soupira Dumbledore. Suivez-moi.

Ce dernier passa devant la femme, et elle le suivit sans discuter. Ils se trouvaient à présent, à l'extérieur d'une immense maison de l'époque victorienne de Londres. Elle avait un aspect sombre et lugubre, qui donna froid dans le dos à la femme. Elle comprit alors pourquoi cet endroit était devenu le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Personne n'imaginerait aller les trouver dans un endroit pareil. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et la lui tint pour la laisser pénétrer la première au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle fit quelques pas dans ce couloir, tout aussi lugubre que l'aspect extérieur de la maison, et attendit qu'Albus Dumbledore ne lui indique le chemin à prendre. Ce dernier la fit alors pénétrer dans une pièce où se tenait une grande table ronde où étaient assises de nombreuses personnes, qui lui étaient plus ou moins inconnues. Puis, il la pria de le suivre et l'emmena jusqu'à une jeune femme très particulière, car elle arborait une chevelure rose fuchsia.

— Bonsoir, Albus, dit elle en souriant.

— Bonsoir, Tonks, répondit le vieux Directeur. Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

— Non, les Maraudeurs sont aux abonnés absents, répondit-elle. C'est l'anniversaire du petit, ce soir.

— Oui, je sais, sourit Albus. Nous allons commencer sans eux.

Albus leva les mains, et incita ainsi toutes les personnes présentes, à prendre part autour de la table ronde. Une chaise supplémentaire fut apportée à la nouvelle arrivante, et quatre restèrent vides pendant un petit moment.

 **-o-**

James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, transplanèrent avec une quinzaine de minutes de retard devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer, et de se rendre à la petite pièce qui faisait office de lieu de réunion. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans cette salle, tout le monde les regarda et leur adressa un sourire plutôt amusé.

— Excusez-nous Albus, commença James. C'était l'anniversaire d'Harry et on n'a pas vu le temps passer…

— Il n'y a aucun problème, James, lui sourit son ancien Directeur. Asseyez-vous donc.

James et les autres acquiescèrent et rejoignirent rapidement leur place. Dumbledore leur fit un rapide résumé des sujets qu'ils avaient commencé à aborder, lorsque Sirius donna un coup de coude à James. Ce dernier se retourna vers son meilleur ami, et fronça des sourcils. Sirius s'approcha alors discrètement de l'oreille de James, et murmura :

— Tu as vu la nouvelle ?

James reporta alors son regard sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes, et il remarqua enfin la présence d'une tête nouvelle assise aux côtés de Nymphadora Tonks.

— Elle est plutôt pas mal, non ?

Le brun à lunettes n'y avait pas spécialement prêté attention jusqu'à présent, et il décida d'y remédier pour pouvoir répondre à la question de son meilleur ami. Il admira alors cette femme. Ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeaux, légèrement bleuté, ce qui contrastait assez avec la couleur pâle de sa peau. Elle avait un nez droit, une bouche assez pulpeuse, et de l'endroit où il était, James constata qu'elle avait une paire d'yeux bleus assez clairs, magnifique. Elle était assise, avec une cape sur les épaules, ce qui empêchait d'avoir une vue directe sur le reste de son corps. Mais pour ce qu'il en voyait, James ne put qu'être d'accord avec Sirius.

— Ouais, finit-il par répondre.

Sirius sourit malicieusement, et se redressa sur sa chaise, tandis que Dumbledore continuait à déplorer les pertes tragiques du côté moldus. Près d'une heure plus tard, le Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, se leva et déclara :

— Pour finir, j'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle recrue, qui je pense, nous sera d'une aide indispensable.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles en indiquant la jolie brune qui se trouvait à ses côtés, et d'un simple geste de la main, il l'incita à se lever. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, James ne put que confirmer ses premières impressions à son sujet, trouvant ainsi qu'elle avait un corps presque parfait, avec ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait.

— Je vous présente Ellie Sturgis, leur dit-il. Elle travaillera sur le terrain avec Tonks. J'espère que vous l'aiderez à prendre ses marques et que vous ne lui donnerez pas envie de faire machine arrière.

Tout le monde rit, et d'un geste de la main, Dumbledore mit fin à la séance. James vit alors qu'il se pencha à l'oreille de cette nouvelle recrue, et qu'il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernière se contenta d'hocher la tête, et en une fraction de seconde, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant rencontrèrent ceux de James. Ce dernier, assez gêné d'avoir été pris en train de l'observer, détourna rapidement la tête pour rapporter toute son attention sur Sirius. Ainsi, il ne put voir Dumbledore partir, et Tonks venir faire connaissance avec la nouvelle recrue.

— Salut ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je suis Nymphadora Tonks, dit la femme aux cheveux roses fuschia, en lui tendant la main. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Tonks.

— Moi c'est Elisabeth Sturgis, répondit-elle en serrant la main de Tonks, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ellie.

— Très bien Ellie, sourit Tonks. Il semblerait que l'on va souvent travailler ensemble toi et moi.

Un rire particulièrement bruyant s'éleva soudain dans la pièce, et accrocha l'attention d'Ellie, qui en oublia de répondre à sa nouvelle coéquipière. Elle porta alors son regard vers deux hommes bruns qui riaient à gorge déployée.

— Le brun qui est en train de faire l'andouille, c'est Sirius Black, expliqua alors Tonks. L'autre, celui qui porte des lunettes, c'est James Potter.

Ellie hocha la tête sans détourner son regard de ce dernier. Elle semblait comme captivée par lui. Tonks s'en rendue compte et mit ça sur le compte de l'attirance folle que pouvait faire naître James Potter chez une femme. Alors, elle se pencha à l'oreille de la nouvelle recrue et lui murmura d'un ton amusé :

— Laisse tomber.

Ces dernières paroles firent sortir Ellie de sa contemplation, et elle reporta enfin son attention sur sa nouvelle coéquipière, en fronçant des sourcils.

— Potter ne laisse entrer personne dans sa vie. Tu n'as aucune chance avec lui.

— Je ne cherche pas à…

— Je te préviens, c'est tout, la coupa gentiment Tonks. Il n'y a pas de place pour une femme dans sa vie… Sauf si tu as seulement envie de prendre du plaisir pour une nuit.

Ellie releva les sourcils, et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle aperçut plusieurs personnes qui s'étaient rapprochées d'elles.

— Bonsoir, sourit le dit Sirius Black, avec un sourire charmeur. Nous sommes venus te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous.

— Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Ellie.

— Laisse-moi te présenter mes amis, lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil qui était censé faire craquer toutes les filles. Le petit blond qui à l'air timide, c'est Peter.

— Bonsoir, répondit-elle, avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Le mec au teint maladif, c'est Rémus, ajouta Sirius. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas contagieux, seulement ennuyeux lorsqu'il commence à faire de la psychologie.

— Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Ellie, sourit alors Rémus. Et cet imbécile-là, c'est Sirius.

Ellie se contenta de sourire légèrement et de leur adresser un simple hochement de tête.

— Et le magnifique homme que voici, continua Sirius. C'est James.

— Enchantée, dit alors Ellie.

Cependant James ne répondit rien, et se contenta de la regarder d'une manière indescriptible. A cet instant précis, elle aurait été incapable de dire s'il était énervé, blasé, ou ennuyé. Cet homme semblait froid, et distant avec elle, alors qu'elle l'avait vu rire quelques minutes auparavant.

— Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda soudain James, d'un ton détaché.

Ellie releva ses sourcils, et se dit que ses parents avaient échoué s'ils avaient tenté de lui inculquer les bonnes manières.

— Voyons James… Le réprimanda Rémus. Ce n'est pas…

— Elle a l'air d'avoir la trentaine, et pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vue à Poudlard, le coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— James… tenta d'intervenir Sirius.

— Sa tête ne me dit rien du tout.

Rémus allait de nouveau le réprimander sur son comportement lorsqu'une personne parla avant lui, et en abasourdit plus d'un :

— C'est peut-être parce qu _'Elle_ n'a pas fait ses études en Grande Bretagne, répondit Ellie, qui semblait piquée au vif par la manière dont il lui parlait.

— Où ça alors ? Demanda James.

— Je ne savais pas que les nouvelles recrues devaient subir un interrogatoire par _tous_ les membres de l'Ordre, répliqua Ellie sur la défensive.

James inspira fortement et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas décidé. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, et en observa avec minutie, chaque centimètre carré avant de dire :

— Tu es nouvelle, et personne ne semble t'avoir déjà vue, avant…Expliqua-t-il. J'ai le droit de me poser des questions, non ?

— Oui, tu as le droit. Tout comme moi j'ai le droit de ne pas y répondre, trancha fermement la brune, la tête haute.

James serra légèrement des poings, et Sirius finit par lui mettre une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer. James regarda froidement la brune, droit dans les yeux, et finit par sortir, furibond de la salle, sous le regard éberlué de ses amis. Sirius secoua la tête et partit à la poursuite de son meilleur ami, alors que Rémus s'approcha d'Ellie.

— Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de James, commença-t-il gêné. Aujourd'hui n'a pas été une journée facile pour lui, et… Il est un peu à cran ces derniers temps.

— Ce n'est pas grave, assura Ellie, malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours énervée contre le dit Potter.

Rémus lui sourit, et après quelques banalités échangées, Ellie Sturgis quitta le 12 Square Grimmaurd pour rejoindre la chambre qu'elle louait au Chaudron Baveur. Elle enleva ses chaussures, et se coucha sur son lit. Elle se dit alors que Dumbledore avait eu au moins raison sur un point : ça serait de loin la mission la plus dure qu'elle aurait à effectuer.

 **-o-**

Ce soir-là, James quitta le 12 Square Grimmaurd assez rapidement sans dire au revoir à ses amis. Le comportement de cette femme l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait préféré rentrer directement chez lui, retrouver son fils. James Potter n'était pas quelqu'un de colérique, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Il avait eu une enfance plaisante pendant laquelle ses parents lui avaient toujours donné ce qu'il voulait. A Poudlard cela avait été la même chose. Ce que James avait voulu, il l'avait eu. Une seule personne avait osé lui tenir tête, et lui avait refusé ce qu'il demandait : Lily Evans. Elle fut la seule fille de Poudlard à refuser tout bonnement de sortir avec lui, invoquant son arrogance. Il avait du lui courir après pendant près de deux ans, avant qu'elle n'accepte, car elle avait remarqué que sa tête avait dégonflé. Lily, sa défunte femme, fut la seule qui ne se soit jamais dressé contre lui. Et ce fut cette qualité – qui avait pourtant l'air d'un défaut – qui fit qu'il en tomba profondément amoureux.

Mais cette nuit-là, il y avait eu cette Ellie Sturgis qui l'avait tout bonnement envoyé sur les roses. Elle avait refusé de répondre à ses questions. Elle avait refusé de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, et cela l'agaçait profondément. Pour se changer les idées et se calmer, James monta voir son fils dans sa chambre. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il constata qu'Harry était déjà profondément endormi. Il avait la tête qui reposait sur un album photo, et avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière. James s'approcha doucement de son fils, et ôta le livre de sous sa tête, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Il jeta l'album photo sur son lit, et se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau chaude qu'il pensait pouvoir le débarrasser de toute sa colère envers la nouvelle recrue. Cependant, lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il ne put que constater qu'il en voulait toujours à la jeune femme de s'être opposé à lui de la sorte. Après tout, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Et si elle avait refusé de répondre à ses questions, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Une chose était sûre, James n'avait pas confiance en elle, et s'en méfierait comme de la peste jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il rejoint son lit et s'allongea nonchalamment dessus, en soupirant. Il tendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête et ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec une couverture de livre, plutôt froide. James lança un regard vers l'objet et s'en empara d'une main. Il se tourna et se mit à caresser délicatement l'album photo du bout des doigts. Il hésita longuement avant de l'ouvrir mais finit par céder à la tentation. La première photographie qu'il vit fut celle de son mariage.

Ce jour-là, il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux, et Sirius en tant que témoin car ils avaient décidé de garder ça secret. James avait un costume trois pièces et un sourire magnifique aux coins des lèvres. Lily quant à elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche, avec ses cheveux flamboyants relevés en un magnifique chignon. De temps en temps, elle arrêtait de regarder l'objectif pour venir déposer un délicat baiser sur la joue de James. Ce dernier sourit tristement face à cette scène. Merlin qu'elle pouvait lui manquer ! Il caressa du bout des doigts la photographie, tout en murmurant :

— Bonne nuit, Lily.


	3. 2 - Méfiance

**Chapitre 2 - Méfiance**

 **-O-**

Le lendemain matin, James descendit à la cuisine et ne put que constater qu'Harry était déjà debout. Il secoua les cheveux de son fils, en guise de bonjour et s'assit à ses côtés. De dos, mise à part leur différence de taille apparente, on aurait été incapable de distinguer lequel était le fils du père. Ils se ressemblaient énormément. Harry Potter était le portrait craché de son père, à son âge. Excepté ses magnifiques yeux verts en amande, qu'il tenait de sa défunte mère.

\- Ca s'est bien passé hier soir ? Demanda gaiement Harry à son père.

\- Ca peut aller, répondit ce dernier qui se servit un grand bol de café.

\- Tu es rentré tard ?

Pas vraiment fiston, réussit à dire James entre deux bâillements. Toi en revanche tu t'es endormi étonnement tôt… J'ai dû éteindre ta lumière.

\- Je me suis endormi pendant que je parlais à Maman, avoua Harry, avant de croquer dans sa biscotte.

Le cœur de James se serra face à cet aveu poignant. Etant enfant, Harry avait posé beaucoup de questions à son père, concernant sa mère. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais rien caché, estimant qu'Harry avait besoin et devait connaître un maximum de choses au sujet de sa mère. Cependant, même si James donnait tout l'Amour dont il était capable à son fils, il ne pouvait que constater qu'il manquait une présence féminine dans sa vie. En effet, Harry était assez gâté, car il avait quatre personnes pour l'aimer et le chérir au quotidien. Il avait un père, et trois oncles formidables avec lui. Mais il n'y avait aucune femme autour d'eux car James refusait catégoriquement d'en faire rentrer une autre dans leur vie. Cela aurait été comme trahir Lily à ses yeux.

\- On essaie l'Eclair de Feu aujourd'hui ? S'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Bien sûr, lui sourit James, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, James était sur un balai, en train de s'amuser au Quidditch avec son fils de quatorze ans, comme toute famille normale le ferait en un dimanche matin. 

**-O-**

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et James enchaina les missions pour l'Ordre aux côtés de Sirius. Il n'avait guère recroiser la nouvelle recrue et cela lui allait parfaitement. Il avait dû subir les remontrances de Rémus qui lui avait expliqué ô combien son comportement avait été déplacé ce soir-là, et ô combien il devrait avoir honte. Ce à quoi, James avait répondu qu'il n'avait tout bonnement pas confiance en cette femme, et qu'il irait s'excuser le jour où elle aurait fait ses preuves. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, ce fût que ce jour arriverait peut-être bien plus vite que prévu.

James et Sirius étaient partis pour effectuer une simple mission de surveillance auprès d'un homme que l'Ordre suspectait faire partie du camp de Voldemort. Ces derniers le suivirent jusque dans une sombre ruelle, d'un quartier malfamé de Londres, et étaient tombés tout bonnement dans un piège orchestré par les Mangemorts. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite dépassés, et en infériorité numérique. Sirius fut soudain blessé par un Sortilège qui le toucha sur le flanc droit. Il perdait énormément de sang, tandis que James essayait de repousser à lui tout seul les quatre Mangemorts qui les avaient encerclés. Cependant, ce dernier ne se laissa pas abattre, en en jouant avec sa chance insolente, il parvint à se sortir de là, avec Sirius. Il transplana directement au 12 Square Grimmaurd, avec son meilleur ami, qu'il essayait de soutenir de son mieux. A mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la demeure, ce dernier devenait blême et se vidait peu à peu de son sang.

James enfonça la porte du Quartier Général à coup de baguette, et se mit à crier, en appelant Marlène McKinnon, la célèbre médicomage qui s'occupait de soigner de son mieux toutes leurs blessures. Cependant, cette dernière ne répondit pas, et James débarqua dans la salle de réunion. Là, il aperçut la nouvelle recrue, qui accourait de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main. Cette dernière lui lança un regard froid et semblait assez crispée de le voir. James se contenta de garder le silence pendant qu'ils se dévisageaient mutuellement. Cependant, ce fut un grognement de la part de Sirius qui les sortit de leur pensée, et Ellie reporta immédiatement son regard vers le jeune homme qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle se mit alors à courir dans leur direction et posa sa tasse sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle, en essayant d'observer la plaie de Sirius.

\- Un Sortilège de SectumSempra l'a frappé sur le flanc.

\- Mets-le sur la table, lui ordonna-t-elle alors, avant de courir vers une étagère où se trouvait tous les remèdes et potions de Marlène.

James n'en fit rien et se contenta de la voir s'agiter dans tous les sens. Puis, elle se retourna avec plein de flacons à la main, et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- Potter, si tu tiens à ce que ton ami vive, mets-le sur cette table !

James hésita une fraction de seconde mais finit par faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, tandis que Sirius grogna de douleur. Ellie sortit sa baguette, et déchira sa chemise pour qu'elle ait pleinement accès à la plaie. Elle n'était pas belle à voir et suintait énormément. Elle s'activa alors à faire des mélanges de potions, et lorsque cela fut fait, elle en imbiba un morceau de tissu. Elle l'approcha de la plaie du garçon pour arrêter l'hémorragie, mais une main puissante l'en empêcha.

\- Tu es médicomage ? Lui demanda froidement James.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

\- Non, Potter je joue aux apprentis magiciens, là ! Répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Sturgis… Commença-t-il, avec un ton menaçant.

\- Ecoute, le coupa-t-elle, soit tu me laisses sauver la vie de ton ami, soit tu le tues en m'en empêchant. Tu choisis quoi ?

James la toisa mais lui lâcha le bras car Sirius était de plus en plus blême. Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'activa à appliquer sa potion sur la plaie. Elle demanda à James d'appuyer fortement sur la blessure, le temps qu'elle aille chercher un cicatrisant. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle appliqua une deuxième potion sur le flanc de Sirius, et James ne put que constater que la plaie s'était refermée d'elle-même. Ellie lui fit nettoyer les contours de la plaie tandis qu'elle chercha une potion de Régénération Sanguine. Elle prit une seringue et en injecta une certaine dose à Sirius.

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Marlène McKinnon pour arriver au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Elle avait pris tout son temps, pensant qu'aucune urgence ne se présenterait car toutes les missions en cours s'apparentaient à de la simple surveillance. Ce fut alors avec effroi qu'elle remarqua la porte enfoncée et la quantité de sang qui était étendue sur le parquet de l'ancienne demeure des Black. Elle suivit les traces de sang en courant, et en entrant dans la salle de réunion, elle blêmit en voyant Sirius, allongé sur la table.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda alors subitement Marlène, en accourant auprès d'eux.

\- On est tombé dans une embuscade, dit James, soucieux de l'état de son ami.

Marlène examina Sirius qui semblait dormir profondément, et vérifia rapidement toutes ses constantes. Ces dernières étaient anormalement parfaites, étant donné la quantité de sang présente dans la demeure. Alors la médicomage porta enfin son regard sur la plaie de l'homme et constata qu'elle était parfaitement soignée.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle alors, ébahie.

\- Elle, dit froidement James, en désignant Ellie du doigt.

\- Tu es médicomage ?

\- Non, avoua Ellie, mais j'ai quelques bases.

\- Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? S'enquit James auprès de Marlène.

\- Non, James… Elle… Elle lui a sauvé la vie, avoua la médicomage, toujours aussi ébahie.

Potter se retourna alors vers Ellie, qui était en train de nettoyer tout le sang qui s'était répandu autour d'eux. Il l'observa silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne, exaspérée par le regard insistant de son homologue.

\- Quoi ? Soupira-t-elle, sentant le reproche qui allait lui être fait.

\- Tu aurais pu le tuer, dit James d'un ton détaché.

\- De rien, Potter, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Puis, elle ramassa les potions, et repartie énervée jusqu'à l'étagère où elle les avait prises. Elle les rangea nerveusement, lorsqu'une main délicate se posa sur son épaule. Ellie se retourna et vit Marlène McKinnon, en train de lui sourire. Puis, la médicomage la prit par le poignet pour l'inciter à la suivre. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent ainsi dans une chambre, transformée en infirmerie provisoire. Elle venait d'y installer Sirius, qui dormait à présent à poing fermé, le temps que la Potion de Régénération Sanguine ne fasse son effet. Elle indiqua un fauteuil à Ellie, et toutes deux s'assirent.

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça, car ça relève d'une très bonne maitrise de la Médicomagie.

\- J'avais une amie médicomage, expliqua Ellie. C'est elle qui m'a appris les bases, il y a une dizaine d'années.

\- Hé bien je pense que Sirius doit la vie à cette amie, et à ta prodigieuse mémoire !

Ellie lui sourit et elle s'apprêta à lui répondre quand la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit pour y laisser pénétrer James Potter. Ce dernier sourit à Marlène, et eut aucune considération envers Ellie, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Puis, il déposa un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait près du lit de Sirius. Il sortit ensuite, laissant ainsi les deux femmes, à nouveau seules. Ellie fixa rageusement la porte et tapa légèrement du pied. Elle était agacée par le comportement de James Potter, et cela se voyait.

\- Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal… Dit alors Ellie, plus pour elle-même que pour autre chose.

\- Toi ? S'amusa Marlène. Strictement rien, crois-moi. Il est comme ça avec toutes les nouvelles.

Ellie fronça des sourcils, et Marlène se redressa pour lui expliquer.

\- Je pense que James n'aime pas s'attacher aux femmes et plus particulièrement à celles de l'Ordre. Ce ne sont pas des missions de routine que nous traitons. Tu as bien vu l'état dans lequel est revenu Sirius après une simple mission de surveillance.

Ellie hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle continue.

\- Je pense qu'il ne veut pas s'attacher pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de leur perte, en cas de dérapage.

\- Pourtant il a l'air attaché à toi.

\- Pour mon cas c'est différent, s'amusa Marlène. On se connait depuis bien longtemps, lui et moi. Mais avec toutes les autres, comme Tonks par exemple, il ne partage rien et ne cherche absolument pas à les connaitre.

\- Peut-être mais pour ma part, j'ai l'impression qu'il me hait.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu agressif avec toi, mais ça peut s'expliquer…

\- Comment ?

\- Tu lui tiens tête, s'amusa Marlène. James a toujours eu horreur de ça.

Ellie leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête pour montrer son exaspération. Un certain silence s'installa entre elles, et Marlène commença à se relever quand Ellie finit par demander :

\- Pourquoi uniquement les femmes ?

\- Pardon ? S'enquit Marlène.

\- Tu as dit qu'il n'aimait pas s'attacher aux femmes de l'Ordre. Pourquoi est-il comme ça uniquement par rapport aux femmes ?

Marlène ne répondit pas immédiatement, et se contenta d'inspirer fortement.

\- Parce qu'il y a des années, il en a perdu _une_ … Et il ne s'en est jamais remis.

Ellie fut touchée par cet aveu, et regarda silencieusement Marlène rejoindre le Salon. Elle resta quelque temps auprès de Sirius, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, elle décida de se lever et de rejoindre Marlène dans le Salon. Là-bas, elle retrouva les deux autres amis de Sirius : Peter et Rémus. Ces derniers avaient été prévenus par James de l'état de Sirius. Lorsqu'ils virent Ellie, ils s'empressèrent de venir à sa rencontre pour la remercier, tandis que James resta à l'écart et la fixa d'un air totalement impassible.


	4. 3 - Au Chaudron Baveur

**Chapitre 3 - Au Chaudron Baveur**

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius fut de nouveau sur pieds et supplia Marlène pour qu'elle le laisse sortir de son Infirmerie. Il l'eut à l'usure et l'autorisa à prendre congé en fin d'après-midi. Il rejoignit alors ses amis Maraudeurs, venus pour fêter son rétablissement. Ils semblaient en grande discussion dans le Salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

\- Je te dis que Gwenog Jones est la meilleure batteuse de tous les temps ! S'entêta James.

\- Alors pourquoi Alicia Cooper s'est vue décerner la Coupe par la Gazette, cette année ? Demanda Peter.

\- Tout simplement parce que la Gazette est corrompue ! S'exclama James.

\- La Gazette n'est pas…

\- Si Queudver ! Aboya Sirius, en prenant place auprès de ses amis, un sourire aux lèvres. La Gazette est corrompue !

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Rémus, en refermant son livre.

\- Je pète la forme ! Sourit Sirius.

\- Tant mieux, dit James, soulagé.

\- Elle est où Sturgis ? Demanda Sirius, en pianotant sur la table, tout en cherchant la jeune femme du regard.

\- En mission avec Tonks, expliqua Rémus, tandis que James se renfrogna à l'évocation du nom de la nouvelle. Elles suivent Rosier…

Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer et sembla réfléchir longuement avant de dire :

\- Maintenant qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, et qu'elle a pu contempler mon magnifique torse, croyez-vous que j'ai la moindre chance avec elle ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander… Dit James, dont le ton devint subitement froid.

Sirius et Peter se retournèrent alors instantanément. Tonks et Sturgis venaient de rentrer, et ils virent cette dernière se diriger vers l'Infirmerie tandis que Tonks s'approcha d'eux.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda James. Elle n'a pas fait de bêtise pour sa première mission à l'extérieur ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? S'étonna Tonks, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, tandis que sa chevelure prit une couleur bleue foncé. Elle a été phénoménale !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rémus, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Rosier et son contact ont failli nous démasquer à cause de cette idiote de journaliste de Rita Skeeter qui ne cessait de me demander si j'étais bien « le monstre de foire du bureau des Aurors », expliqua Tonks, en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais Ellie s'est montrée très inventive et elle a réussi à faire douter Skeeter ! Vous imaginez ?

\- Cette femme est faite pour moi, dit Sirius en la regardant sortir de l'infirmerie, rêveur.

\- Par pitié, ne me demande pas d'être le témoin à ton mariage, grogna James, entre ses dents, l'air totalement renfrogné.

Ellie s'approcha d'eux, et les salua rapidement. Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur Potter qui ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

\- Bonsoir Ellie ! Minauda soudain Sirius, d'une voix suave.

\- Black…Répondit-elle, visiblement gênée par le ton charmeur qu'il employait avec elle. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui et c'est uniquement grâce à toi, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ellie sourit légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de constater que James avait tiqué aux paroles de son ami.

\- On a prévu de fêter mon rétablissement au Chaudron Baveur ce soir, continua Sirius. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

James tourna enfin la tête et alterna son regard entre son meilleur ami, et Sturgis. Cette dernière le regarda assez froidement d'ailleurs. Puis, il se mit à secouer la tête pour montrer sa désapprobation.

\- D'accord ! S'écria Tonks, ravie de passer du temps avec ces garçons qu'elle appréciait énormément dont un en particulier.

\- Ellie ? Demanda Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cette dernière planta ses yeux bleus perçants dans ceux de James, sans ciller une seule fois. Et comme pour le défier, elle répondit :

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires.

\- Je t'accompagne, s'écria Tonks, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, elles firent demi-tour et s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers, laissant les garçons au rez-de-chaussée. Sirius fut le premier à se lever et à rejoindre l'Infirmerie où il y avait laissé ses chaussures. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il fut rejoint par James, ni que ce dernier referma la porte derrière eux, pour plus d'intimité.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il alors froidement.

\- Fais quoi Cornedrue ? Répondit Sirius, en se penchant pour attraper ses chaussures.

\- Tu as invité Sturgis à se joindre à nous… Lui reprocha le brun à lunettes.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Sirius, en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu te fous de moi, Patmol ? S'emporta James. Qu'est-ce qu'on connait de cette femme, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Je vois, soupira Sirius. C'est parce qu'elle a refusé de répondre à tes questions ?

\- Si elle n'avait rien à cacher, elle…

\- Tu as vu un peu la manière dont tu lui as demandé aussi ? Le coupa Sirius, qui finissait de lasser ces chaussures. Moi aussi j'aurais eu envie de ne pas te répondre.

James ne répondit rien et se contenta de fulminer. Sirius se releva enfin, et soupira avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Ecoute, tu n'as peut-être pas confiance en elle, mais tu ne peux nier le fait qu'elle m'ait sauvé la vie hier.

\- Ca reste à voir… Se renfrogna James.

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi là, admit Sirius.

James se contenta de regarder son meilleur ami et n'ajouta rien. Il savait que Sirius avait raison de toute manière.

\- Ce soir, on pourra peut-être en savoir plus sur elle, ajouta Sirius. Tu sais ce qu'on dit… L'alcool délie les langues…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à picoler.

\- J'espère que tu as tord ! Rit Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ? Sourit malicieusement James. Tu crois que tu auras plus de chance pour coucher avec elle, si elle boit ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, Cornedrue ? S'amusa Sirius.

James se contenta de relever un sourcil, et Sirius se mit à rire.

\- Peut-être qu'elle sera plus réceptive à mes charmes… C'est tout.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais… Sourit James.

\- Bon allez, dit Sirius, en tapant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Il est temps.

Puis, les deux hommes sortirent de l'Infirmerie et rejoignirent leurs amis et les deux femmes, avant de transplaner pour le Chaudron Baveur.

 **-O-**

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes seulement qu'ils étaient installés tranquillement à une table. James et Sirius avaient commandé de Whisky Pur-Feu, tandis que Tonks et les deux autres Maraudeurs avaient commandé des Bièraubeurre, plus légère. Seule Ellie n'avait pas prit d'alcool, en se contentant d'un simple verre de jus de Citrouille, au grand désespoir de Sirius. En entendant la commande de la jeune femme, James n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois, et de lancer un regard à Sirius qui semblait dire : « _Je te l'avais bien dit_ ».

\- Alors Ellie, demanda Rémus avec un sourire, si on parlait un peu de toi ?

La jeune femme regarda son interlocuteur, avant d'adresser un regard froid à James. Puis, elle se cala au fond de sa chaise, et pianota sur la table, du bout des doigts, avant de dire :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

James s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand il reçut un violent coup de pieds dans le tibia de la part de Sirius, ce qui l'emmena à pousser un cri étouffé.

\- Tu es anglaise ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Je suis née en périphérie de Londres, répondit-elle calmement. Et pour répondre à la question que Potter se pose depuis deux semaines… J'ai fait ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda Peter.

\- Ce n'est pas poli de demander son âge à une femme, Pettigrow, répliqua Ellie. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai trente quatre ans.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne te connait ? Demanda alors James.

\- Tu connais tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, peut-être ? Répondit-elle au tac au tac.

\- Non, mais je connais tous ceux qui se sont opposés à Voldemort pendant toutes ces années, et toi, tu n'en fais pas partie.

\- Je ne suis rentrée que récemment en Angleterre, expliqua-t-elle, et j'ai décidé de prendre part au combat.

\- Pourquoi ? Continua de demander James, qui la fixait, les bras croisés, impassible.

\- Pour des raisons personnelles, répliqua-t-elle, sans ciller.

\- Et quels sont ces …

\- Tu as un petit ami, ou un mari ? Demanda alors Sirius, en coupant James qui allait sûrement la braquer.

Le visage d'Ellie se décomposa aussitôt et elle quitta enfin James du regard pour regarder Sirius avec une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux. Toutes les personnes présentes autour de cette table remarquèrent le changement brutal de comportement de la nouvelle. Puis, elle se leva, s'excusa, et partit rapidement en direction des toilettes.

\- Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question, James, dit tristement Rémus.

\- Je vais aller voir comment elle va… Commença Tonks, en se levant.

\- Tu devrais la laisser seule, dit alors James, en posant sa main sur le bras de Tonks. Si elle a perdu quelqu'un de proche, elle n'a pas envie de compagnie à cet instant précis.

\- Mais… Tenta de protester la métamorphomage.

\- Crois-moi, la coupa-t-il. Elle veut être seule.

Un certain silence s'installa, et James se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir été aussi dur avec cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aurait pu se dire qu'elle pouvait bien faire semblant, mais James savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le regard qu'elle avait eu lorsque Sirius avait parlé d'un potentiel homme dans sa vie. C'était ce même regard profondément triste et vidé de toute expression que James voyait dans la glace tous les matins. Celui qu'il avait depuis que sa femme était morte.

\- Je vais prendre un autre verre, soupira-t-il, en se levant. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Tonks et Sirius acceptèrent volontiers, et quelques secondes après, James s'en alla vers le comptoir.

 **-O-**

Ellie était penchée au dessus du lavabo depuis cinq minutes à présent. Elle s'était passée de l'eau à plusieurs reprises sur son beau visage pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait pensé à toutes les questions possibles qu'ils seraient susceptibles de lui poser, sauf à celle-là. En venant dans ce pub ce soir, elle ne s'était pas attendue une seule minute à ce que l'on vienne évoquer cette partie douloureuse de sa vie.

Elle attendit une minute de plus que l'envie de vomir qu'elle éprouvait se dissipe un peu, et finit par se décider à sortir des toilettes pour femme. Elle referma gentiment la porte devant elle, lorsqu'elle rentra en collision avec une masse plutôt grande et baraquée. Elle leva les yeux sur ce qui s'apparenterait pour elle à un géant - étant donnée sa relative petite taille – et elle sourit légèrement pour s'excuser. Elle tenta d'éviter ce bel homme qui lui faisait face, avec un sourire charmeur, lorsqu'il lui barra le passage avec son bras. Ellie le regarda, étonnée, et le jeune homme lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Alors beauté ? Tu t'en vas déjà ?

\- Oui, dit-elle, en essayant de passer.

Mais il s'interposa de nouveau et lui barra cette fois-ci le passage, de son corps. Ellie se raidit et tenta d'attraper sa baguette située dans la poche de son jean. Cependant, l'homme fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, tout en la plaquant contre la porte des toilettes. L'envie de vomir d'Ellie lui reprit lorsqu'elle sentit l'alcool qui semblait émaner de chaque centimètre du corps de cet homme. Elle essaya de se débattre, et paniqua tandis qu'il renforçait son emprise sur son poignet et qu'il s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Tu ne veux pas que l'on fasse un peu connaissance, toi et moi ? Susurra-t-il.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Cria-t-elle, en continuant à se débattre.

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça, je suis sûr que tu m'apprécierais, si tu cherchais à me connaître…

\- J'ai dit non ! Cria-t-elle en essayant de le frapper.

Mais l'homme esquiva et la bloqua de tout son poids contre la porte. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et son corps entier se mit à trembler. Elle était dans un couloir étroit et sombre, et personne ne l'entendrait à cause du bruit et de la musique provenant du pub. Elle était totalement à sa merci. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur quand il commença à faire remonter l'une de ses mains sur son corps, et elle ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait se passer. Ca ne pouvait pas recommencer, elle en avait terminé avec cette partie de sa vie. Elle se l'était jurée.

Ellie déglutit fortement, tandis que sa respiration s'emballait sous l'effet de la peur. Elle se résigna presque lorsqu'elle sentit la main de cet homme répugnant, approchant dangereusement de son sein. Mais soudain, elle sentit toute la pression qu'il lui imposait par son corps, la quitter instantanément, et elle rouvrit les yeux. L'homme était plaqué contre le mur par un deuxième, plus petit mais très intimidant. C'était étrange, car il ressemblait étrangement à…

\- Elle t'a dit non ! Cria James. C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

\- No…Non, balbutia l'homme.

\- Dégage ! Cracha-t-il alors, avec dégout.

James desserra aussitôt son emprise du col de la chemise de l'homme, et le poussa en direction du pub. James serra les poings pour essayer d'évacuer toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée, en s'empêchant de frapper cet odieux personnage. Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, il se retourna vers Ellie. Cette dernière était immobile contre la porte des toilettes. Son regard était totalement perdu dans le vide, et elle semblait totalement effrayée, comme si elle si ses vieux démons étaient venus la hanter. James déglutit devant l'image de cette femme qui lui paraissait si forte en temps normal, et qui à présent semblait aussi fragile qu'une enfant. Puis, il la vit se frotter le poignet, là où l'homme l'avait serrée.

\- Tout va bien ? Finit par demander James.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. James n'ajouta rien et se contenta de l'observer, après avoir revêtu son masque d'impassibilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, avoua-t-il simplement.

Ellie fronça des sourcils, et attendit qu'il s'explique.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un proche, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

La jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer en lui souriant timidement. James répondit par un hochement de tête, et elle se décolla enfin de la porte des toilettes. Elle s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres lorsque James l'attrapa par son poignet quelque peu endolori. Elle émit un léger gémissement, avant de se retourner vers lui, et il lâcha instantanément son bras.

\- Désolé, fit James, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Etrangement, ce petit geste fit sourire la jeune femme, qui se décrispa légèrement.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, dit alors James.

\- De quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle, en relevant les sourcils.

\- De mon comportement envers toi depuis ton arrivée. J'ai… J'ai peut-être agis comme un…

\- Crétin ? Le coupa-t-elle.

James eut un léger pincement au cœur à l'évocation de ce mot. Combien de fois Lily l'avait traité de « crétin » durant leur scolarité ? Sûrement des centaines.

\- Ouais, avoua-t-il.

Puis après une courte pause, il se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux et dit :

\- Ta tendance à me tenir tête m'agace profondément, Sturgis…

\- Ecoute, Potter…

\- Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile, la coupa-t-il, mais j'aimerais que l'on enterre la hache de guerre et que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, toi et moi, c'est d'accord ?

Ellie le dévisagea quelques secondes, pour être sure d'avoir bien entendu. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment sérieux, elle s'empressa d'hocher la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était d'accord. James le lui rendit et d'un geste de la main, il l'invita à passer devant pour rejoindre leurs amis. Les Maraudeurs et Tonks, toujours attablés au même endroit, furent assez surpris de les voir revenir ensemble.

\- Tu as oublié les boissons ? Demanda alors Sirius à son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, se contenta de répondre James.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? Demanda Ellie, en s'efforçant de sourire.

Tonks s'empressa alors de leur raconter la blague qu'elle avait entendue dans les bureaux du Ministère, et l'atmosphère devint alors très plaisante, voire amusante avec les frasques de Sirius. Au total, ils restèrent deux heures ainsi, jusqu'à ce que James ne se lève, sans un mot. Tonks et Ellie pensèrent qu'il était allé se chercher une autre bièraubeurre jusqu'à ce que Rémus ne dise :

\- Tiens… James n'a pas Harry ce soir ?

\- Non, il est chez les Weasley, dit Sirius.

\- Qui est Harry ? Demanda Ellie.

\- C'est le fils de James, répondit Peter.

\- Oh… S'étonna-t-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'il était marié.

Un silence de mort s'abattit autour de la table, et tout le monde se regarda, gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? S'enquit alors la brune.

\- Sa femme est morte il y a treize ans, expliqua tristement Rémus. Harry est tout ce qui lui reste.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, admit-elle, en baissant la tête.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, trancha Sirius.

Un nouveau silence, de gêne cette fois, s'installa entre les jeunes gens. Ellie fixait le fond de son verre, extrêmement pensive.

\- Au fait, comment as-tu su que James n'avait pas son fils ce soir ? Demanda Tonks à Rémus.

Ce dernier sourit, et se contenta de lui indiquer une direction, d'un simple mouvement de tête. Les deux femmes se retournèrent et virent James en train de caresser le visage d'une jolie rousse qui semblait totalement sous son charme. Ellie grimaça d'une manière presque imperceptible, et son cœur se serra. Puis, James s'éloigna de cette femme et revint vers ses amis.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit James en récupérant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda Sirius, amusé.

\- Est-ce que c'est important ? Répliqua James, blasé. Allez, à demain tout le monde.

\- A demain, James, répondit tout le monde en canon.

Et le beau brun partit une fois de plus dans les bras de cette inconnue avec qui il ne passerait qu'une unique nuit.


	5. 4 - Sous surveillance

**Chapitre 4 – Sous surveillance**

 **-O-**

Le lendemain matin, James arriva au quartier général de l'Ordre avec ses cheveux, encore plus ébouriffés qu'en temps normal. Il avait une petite mine et ses yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir correctement. Il fut l'un des derniers à pénétrer dans le Salon où l'ensemble des Maraudeurs étaient attablés, ainsi qu'Ellie qui lisait la Gazette du sorcier.

\- Ha mon bon cher Cornedrue ! S'écria Sirius. On a cru que tu n'allais jamais venir !

\- J'ai eu du mal à émerger, répondit le concerné, en baillant.

\- Nuit agitée ? S'amusa Sirius.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… dit-il en baillant de nouveau. Tu me passes le café, Lunard ?

Rémus s'exécuta, tandis qu'Ellie tourna une nouvelle page de la Gazette, et fronça grandement des sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sturgis ? Demanda alors James.

\- Une sorcière a été retrouvée morte dans la forêt de Dean, expliqua-t-elle.

James qui était en train d'avaler sa première gorgée de café matinale, se crispa, et commença à s'étouffer quelque peu, avant de se pencher sur la table, et de lui arracher le journal des mains en disant :

\- Fais voir ça !

\- Hé Potter ! Protesta la brune. J'étais en train de lire au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué !

\- J'avais remarqué… Se contenta de dire James, en cherchant frénétiquement l'article consacré à cette femme.

\- C'est mal poli ce que tu viens de faire ! On te l'a jamais dit ? Surenchérit Ellie.

James ferma aussitôt les yeux et déglutit, avant de quitter le journal de yeux, et de planter son regard dans celui d'Ellie. Bien sûr qu'on le lui avait déjà fait la remarque et ce à mainte reprise durant sa scolarité. Bon sang, cette femme lui faisait les mêmes réflexions que Lily à l'époque de Poudlard.

\- Oui, on me l'a dit, dit-il tristement.

Puis, il referma le journal et le tendit à Ellie pour le lui rendre. Cette dernière resta quelques secondes sans réaction, se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour que cela produise une telle réaction chez le jeune homme, mais elle finit par reprendre son bien.

\- Lis l'article à vois haute, ordonna-t-il.

Cependant Ellie n'apprécia pas son ton, et elle lui fit comprendre en relevant ses sourcils. Son comportement exaspéra légèrement James, qui se sentit obliger de rajouter un :

\- S'il te plait.

La jeune femme sourit car satisfaite, et acquiesça avant de rechercher la page en question. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle s'éclaircit la voix et commença à lire :

 _\- « Le Bureau des Aurors a fait une macabre découverte dans la nuit de vendredi 17 à samedi 18 Aout. Le corps d'une femme, âgée entre 25 et 35 ans, a été mutilé, écorché, brulé et lacéré, avant d'être rejeté négligemment sur un sentier forestier de la forêt de Dean. Etant donné les nombreux sévices et dommages qui ont été infligés sur le corps de cette femme, son identité reste pour l'instant totalement inconnue. Les Aurors invitent toutes personnes ayant un proche porté disparu à se rendre au Ministère pour tenter d'identifier cette femme, sachant qu'il s'agit d'une femme rousse, et que la seule chose retrouvée sur elle est sa baguette (bois de saule, 25.6 cm). »_

Ellie finit sa lecture et ferma le journal. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin les yeux sur les autres membres de l'Ordre, elle ne put que constater la mine sombre qui était venue s'installer sur le visage de ses compagnons pourtant si joyeux en temps normal. Ellie porta alors son regard sur James. Ce dernier était totalement livide, et son regard semblait perdu et vide. Soudain, une lueur blanchâtre sortit de la cheminée du 12 Square Grimmaurd, et sortit tout le monde de sa torpeur. Alors, la lumière prit peu à peu la forme d'un lièvre et il se mit à leur parler avec la voix de Tonks.

\- Le corps d'une femme a été retrouvé dans la forêt de Dean, leur annonça-t-elle.

\- On vient de l'apprendre par la Gazette, dit alors tristement Rémus.

\- Ils ont révélé les circonstances de sa mort ? Demanda Tonks.

\- Non, mais je suppose qu'ils l'ont torturée, tuée et qu'ils ont joué avec son corps après ? Répondit James, avec une certaine forme d'assurance masquée légèrement par sa profonde mélancolie.

\- Hé bien justement, il y a quelque chose d'autre, dit Tonks.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Sirius.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle ait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur avant de mourir, expliqua la Métamorphomage.

\- Le Baiser du Détraqueur ? Répéta Sirius, comme si cela n'avait aucun sens. Quel intérêt auraient-ils à faire ça ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien, dit Tonks.

\- Tu restes sur le terrain aujourd'hui ? Demanda alors James.

\- Oui, on m'a chargé d'enquêter sur ce meurtre. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que Dumbledore m'a demandé de te dire que tu effectuerais ta surveillance avec Ellie aujourd'hui.

James lança un regard dans la direction de la brune, qui semblait relire l'article concernant la femme des bois. Puis, il soupira et acquiesça.

\- Je vous laisse. Kingsley a besoin de moi, dit alors Tonks.

\- Tiens-nous au courant au sujet de cette femme, dit James.

Le lièvre acquiesça et disparut aussitôt par la cheminée.

\- Le baiser du Détraqueur ? Répéta une fois de plus Sirius.

\- Il va falloir élucider ça, dit alors Rémus.

\- Et prier pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, ajouta Peter.

James se leva, silencieux, et plongea son regard par la fenêtre où il pouvait visualiser la petite cours extérieure du Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Il semblait pensif, et ses amis échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Tout va bien, Cornedrue ? Finit par demander Sirius.

\- Ouais, soupira ce dernier. Je pensais seulement à la famille de cette pauvre fille qui doit la chercher depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, sans se douter une seule seconde de l'état dans laquelle ils vont la retrouver.

\- James… Commença Rémus, avec un ton compatissant.

\- Tu viens Sturgis ? Le coupa-t-il, tandis que cette dernière se tourna pour le regarder. Apparemment on a une surveillance en commun, aujourd'hui.

Cette dernière hocha de la tête, ferma son journal qu'elle donna à Rémus, et suivit James qui était déjà dans le Hall d'Entrée, prêt à partir.

 **-O-**

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Ellie, tandis qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés à la table d'un café.

\- Il s'agit de Stan Rocade, expliqua James. Il est le contrôleur du Magicobus et on le soupçonne d'être dans leur camp.

\- D'accord, dit Ellie en buvant la tasse de chocolat chaud qui lui servait de couverture.

\- Mais personnellement je ne pense pas qu'il en fasse parti, ajouta James.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ellie, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Regarde-le, dit James.

Ellie porta toute son attention sur le jeune homme assis, seul à une table. Il était en train de boire son café, tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était un jeune homme assez grand, et rachitique. Il avait les cheveux longs et faisait quelque peu négligé. La serveuse passa devant lui, et il se retourna sur elle en la reluquant de la tête aux pieds, sans se rendre compte qu'il trempait sa cravate dans son café. Lorsqu'il le réalisa enfin, il recula brutalement, donnant un coup de pieds dans la table, et il renversa ainsi l'intégralité de son café sur ses vêtements. Ellie se retourna vers James et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vois ? S'amusa James. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient d'un mec comme lui ? Il n'a même pas de fonction, susceptible de les intéresser. Ce n'est qu'un contrôleur de bus...

\- Alors pourquoi perd-t-on notre temps à le suivre ?

\- Parce que c'est une information anonyme qui nous a été donnée et que l'on doit quand même la vérifier, expliqua James.

\- Mais si cette information nous a été communiquée par l'autre camp, ce n'est pas une perte de temps ?

\- C'est un risque à prendre Sturgis. Imagine que sa maladresse et sa naïveté apparente ne soit qu'une façade ? Imagine qu'il se cache un être sournois et manipulateur derrière chacun de ses gestes d'empoté ?

\- Vigilance constante, dit alors Ellie, en esquissant un léger sourire, tout en remuant son chocolat chaud.

\- Je donne raison à Alastor sur ce point. On ne peut pas vraiment faire confiance aux apparences que nous renvoient les gens autour de nous.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Oui, répondit honnêtement James.

\- Je comprends, dit alors Ellie d'un ton solennel. Je suis la petite nouvelle mystérieuse qui débarque de nulle part, qui refuse de répondre à ton interrogatoire et qui doit faire ses preuves. Mais je te prouverais que je peux être digne de confiance.

\- Ca je n'en doute pas, dit James. Tu as déjà commencé d'ailleurs…

Ellie lui sourit avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'avant bras. Une personne venait d'entrer dans le café et avait prit place aux côtés de Stan Rocade. James reporta discrètement son attention sur l'homme. Il était grand, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très pâle. Il tenait une canne à la main, et son attitude était celle d'une personne hautaine et fière. James le reconnut instantanément et sourit.

\- Je me suis peut-être trompé à son sujet... Dit alors James, en chuchotant.

\- Tu connais cet homme ? Demanda Ellie.

James se pencha soudainement vers la table, et posa ses mains chaudes sur celles d'Ellie complètement glacées. Cette dernière fut surprise par ce geste qui la fit sursauter légèrement. Puis James lui sourit, presque amoureusement et lui chuchota :

\- Penche-toi en avant. On doit avoir l'air d'un couple follement amoureux.

Ellie s'exécuta sans réfléchir et tout en répondant à son sourire.

\- Il s'appelle Lucius Malefoy, chuchota alors James, tout en caressant la main d'Ellie. Il est l'héritier de l'une des plus anciennes familles de Sang-Pur.

\- Je connais les Malefoy, dit alors Ellie.

James fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Ellie se mit alors à rire, en repoussant sa tête en arrière, comme si son amant factice venait de lui raconter une blague. James la regarda avec stupeur, en remarquant au passage qu'elle était une excellente comédienne.

\- Je les connais de nom, reprit-elle, en chuchotant.

\- Il fait partie leur rang.

Lucius regarda autour de lui, et James s'approcha encore plus du visage d'Ellie pour feindre la confidence.

\- Il te connait ? Murmura Ellie à son oreille.

\- Oui, avoua à James, dont le souffle chaud chatouillait les oreilles de la jeune femme. On a un petit passif lui et moi.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, tandis que James continuait à caresser les mains de la jeune femme.

\- Rocade lui donne une enveloppe, lui indiqua alors Ellie, tandis que la tête James était toujours dissimulé dans sa chevelure. Malefoy se lève.

Aussitôt James recula et reprit sa position d'origine, tandis que Malefoy ressortait du café. Quelques secondes plus tard, Stan Rocade fit de même. Ellie s'apprêta à le suivre, lorsque James tapa du poing sur la table, ce qui l'en dissuada quelque peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Si seulement on avait pu mettre la main sur cette fichue enveloppe ! S'exclama James.

\- Ca, ça peut toujours s'arranger, répliqua Ellie, en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Malefoy ne me connait pas, moi.

Et sans que James ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, Ellie se leva précipitamment et sortit du café, en ignorant les appels du brun à lunettes. Ellie se doutait bien qu'il allait encore se mettre en colère contre elle, mais elle s'en moquait comme de sa première baguette. Cette enveloppe était importante et elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'obtenir.

Elle rattrapa rapidement Lucius Malefoy qui était vraiment reconnaissable entre tous, avec sa chevelure blanche et sa canne. Elle l'observa à distance pendant un certain temps, tout en élaborant un plan à toute vitesse. Soudain, elle le vit s'arrêter dans une allée sombre et commencer à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle en profita alors pour mettre son plan en action, et se dirigea vers Malefoy. Ce dernier était en train de lire le morceau de papier contenu dans l'enveloppe lorsqu'une personne lui rentra dedans, l'obligeant à lâcher le précieux parchemin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez les pieds !? Grogna Lucius.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, répondit une jeune femme brune qui s'était penchée pour ramasser ses affaires, et ceux de l'homme.

\- Donnez-moi ça ! Cria Malefoy, en lui arrachant le morceau de papier des mains, avec un air dédaigneux.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit timidement la femme, avant de repartir dans la direction opposée.

Malefoy pesta encore quelques temps envers cette malotrue qui avait osé le bousculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à continuer sa route, le regard plongé sur le petit morceau de papier, si cher à ses yeux. De son côté, Ellie était plutôt fière de sa ruse. Elle s'apprêta à retourner au café, lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains puissantes la saisir par le col de sa chemise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle transplana, malgré elle. Elle atterrit dans une rue de Londres qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Elle réalisa alors que la personne qui l'avait accostée brutalement n'était autre que James, dont le visage semblait déformé sous l'effet de la colère. Cette impression se vérifia lorsqu'il la prit violemment par le bras et qu'il l'emmena de force à l'intérieur du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

\- Lâche-moi Potter ! Cria alors Ellie, en essayant de se débattre.

Cependant, James n'en fit rien, et l'entraina jusqu'au salon. Les cris plaintifs d'Ellie ne passèrent pas inaperçus et en une fraction de seconde, Marlène et le reste des Maraudeurs accoururent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- MAIS BON SANG, QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ? Cria alors James, hors de lui.

\- Il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour avoir cette liste, non ? Le défia Ellie.

\- Mais tu es complètement insouciante ma parole ! Continua de crier James.

\- Ecoute, ça a marché alors pourquoi…

\- Mais je m'en fiche que ça ait marché ! La coupa James. Tu as délibérément refusé d'obéir à mes ordres !

\- Tes ordres ? T'obéir ? Répéta Ellie, qui devenait rouge de colère. Non mais tu t'entends Potter ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai des comptes à te rendre ?

\- On travaille en équipe Sturgis ! Alors oui, tu as des comptes à me rendre comme moi j'en ai à te rendre ! On ne part pas comme ça, sans un plan préétabli, pour se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du dragon !

\- Mais il n'y a vu que du feu ! Protesta Ellie.

\- Et je refuse, tu m'entends ? Continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. JE REFUSE DE PERDRE ENCORE L'UNE DE MES COEQUIPIERES !

Ellie ne dit rien cette fois car même s'il avait prononcé ces paroles sous l'effet de la colère, elle pouvait bien voir la lueur de tristesse qui passa dans son regard. Et elle se souvint surtout des paroles de Marlène concernant Potter et ses relations avec les femmes de l'Ordre.

\- Je refuse d'en perdre encore **_une_** , répéta-t-il en se calmant, tandis que la tristesse qu'avait vue Ellie dans ses yeux, s'installa progressivement sur son visage, remplaçant ainsi la colère.

\- D'accord, dit-elle doucement. Je suis désolée.

James ne répondit rien et se contenta de la fixer droit dans les yeux. Toutes les personnes qui avaient assistées à l'altercation auraient voulu être aussi petites que des souris à cet instant précis. Après quelques longues secondes de silence pesant, James finit par dire :

\- Tu as dit une liste ?

\- Oui, s'empressa de répondre Ellie. C'était une liste avec de noms. Une dizaine, je dirais.

\- Tu te souviens de ces noms ?

\- Seulement des quatre premiers, avoua Ellie, il m'a arraché la feuille des mains après.

\- Bien, trancha James, qui semblait s'être calmé. Ecris –les sur un parchemin, on étudiera ça après.

Ellie acquiesça et monta à l'étage pour « obéir » aux demandes de James. Ce dernier finit par s'assoir autour de la table du Salon, et se mit la tête entre ses mains. Il entendit ses amis, qui étaient restés silencieux jusqu'à présent, prendre place autour de lui. Puis, il sentit une lourde main s'abattre sur son épaule, et comprit qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. James soupira et, la tête toujours entre ses mains, il finit par dire :

\- Cette femme a le don pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

\- C'est vrai que l'on ne t'avait pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps, avoua Rémus.

\- Oui, la dernière fois que ça s'est produit c'était avec… S'arrêta soudain Peter, qui comprit son erreur.

\- Lily, finit James en relevant la tête vers son ami, tout en soupirant.

Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'Ellie était déjà de retour et qu'elle jeta un calepin sous le nez de James, avec les quatre prénoms qu'elle avait vu :

 _« Rose, Eglantine, Iris et Marguerite. »_

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Ce ne sont que des noms de fleurs, releva Ellie.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ? Soupira Rémus.

James secoua la tête et essaya de trouver le moindre lien entre des noms de fleurs, et les Mangemorts, mais il dut se rendre rapidement à l'évidence que sans un autre indice, il leur serait impossible d'y voir plus clair. Malheureusement, qui disait indice avec les Mangemorts, disait cadavres, et James n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir d'autres.


	6. 5 - Le Foyer

**_ATTENTION : Scènes assez dures présentes dans ce chapitre. Je préfère prévenir !_**

 **-O-**

 **Chapitre 5 – Le Foyer**

 **-O-**

Deux jours s'écoulèrent depuis la mission de surveillance de Stan Rocade. Depuis la découverte de cette étrange liste de noms, les Maraudeurs et Ellie en avaient déduits qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une liste des prochaines cibles des Mangemorts, même s'ils ignoraient leur réelle importance. Dans cette optique, ils dressèrent la liste de toutes les Rose, Eglantine, Iris et Marguerite qui se trouvaient sur les listes de recensement du Ministère de la Magie. Cependant, ils durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence qu'identifier ces personnes ne serait pas si aisé que ça, étant donné la quantité phénoménale de sorcières qui portaient ces noms là.

Alors que Sirius était sur le point d'abandonner, ils entendirent deux personnes rentrer à l'intérieur du 12 Square Grimmaurd. La porte du Salon où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit alors, et les Maraudeurs et Ellie prirent connaissance des nouveaux arrivants. La première était Tonks, dont la mine était particulièrement sombre aujourd'hui. Ellie comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, lorsqu'elle remarqua que ces cheveux étaient d'un gris solennel en cette matinée. L'autre personne était un homme à qui il manquait une jambe, dont le visage était rempli de cicatrices liées à la Magie Noire. Il s'agissait d'Alastor Maugrey. Ce dernier était l'un des Aurors les plus puissants de son époque. Il possédait également un œil magique qui se posa immédiatement sur Ellie lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Maugrey finisse par dire :

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de vous.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Un drame, répondit tristement Tonks.

\- Nous avons réussi à ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, continua Maugrey. Seul l'Ordre est au courant pour l'instant. Il faut que vous veniez avec nous. Toutes les personnes disponibles seront nécessaires pour comprendre ce qu'il a bien pu se passer là bas.

\- Où ça ? Demanda Ellie.

Maugrey se retourna vers elle, et la dévisagea une fois de plus avec son œil. Il fronça les sourcils et dit :

\- 45 Rose Avenue. Suivez-nous maintenant.

Ellie fronça les sourcils, sans bouger durant quelques instants. James suivit Alastor et ses amis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la nouvelle n'était pas à leurs côtés. Il se retourna et la vit, immobile, et extrêmement pensive. Il se mit alors à froncer des sourcils et dit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sturgis ?

Cette question la sortit enfin de ses réflexions et elle posa son regard sur James.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, expliqua-t-elle alors en se décidant enfin à suivre le mouvement.

Puis, les deux derniers membres de l'Ordre sortirent du 12 Square Grimmaurd et transplanèrent à l'adresse que leur avait indiquée Maugrey. Là-bas, ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande bâtisse qui ressemblait à un Orphelinat. Alastor Maugrey compta ses effectifs, et finit par dire :

\- Je tiens à vous signaler que ce qui vous attend là-dedans n'est pas joli à voir. Il faut que vous ayez le cœur bien accroché.

Il prononça ces mots en regardant principalement les femmes, qu'il avait toujours jugées plus faibles que les hommes. Puis, il s'avança vers l'entrée de la bâtisse et incita tout le monde à le suivre. L'endroit était désert, et il y régnait un silence de mort. Ellie remarqua la présence de nombreux jouets pour enfant dans le Hall et elle se demanda où leurs propriétaires pouvaient bien être à présent. Cette idée lui fit froid dans le dos et elle commença à gravir les escaliers, tout en continuant de suivre Alastor Maugrey.

\- Vous vous trouvez dans l'un des foyers de réfugiés nés-moldus de Londres, expliqua alors l'Auror. Il en existe une dizaine et leurs emplacements ne sont connus que par quelques membres haut placés du Ministère. Ils ont été créés il y a six mois, pour protéger toute famille née-moldue qui souhaiterait se cacher de Voldemort et de ses partisans.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à une porte et Alastor se retourna vers eux, la mine sombre. Apparemment, la raison de leur présence ici se trouvait derrière cette porte et à voir la tête de Maugrey, toutes les personnes présentes redoutaient le pire.

\- Je vous préviens à l'avance, ils ont fait un carnage, avoua Maugrey, d'un air détaché.

Puis, il se retourna et ouvrit la grande porte devant laquelle ils se tenaient. Lorsqu'Ellie rentra dans la pièce, elle fut automatiquement prise d'un haut le cœur.

\- Merlin… dit alors James, qui devint livide.

Des dizaines de corps d'hommes et d'enfants étaient regroupés dans un coin de l'immense pièce, raides morts. Les enfants, filles et garçons confondus, étaient dans les bras de leurs pères, qui semblaient essayer de les protéger de leurs bras. Ellie remarqua alors une pile de baguettes déposées négligemment sur une table. Elles avaient été confisquées à leurs propriétaires. Il s'agissait tout bonnement d'une exécution. Toutes les personnes de l'Ordre présentes semblaient tout aussi perturbées par la présence de tous ces corps inanimés. Effectivement : c'était un véritable carnage. Maugrey, qui avait un air impassible, semblait s'impatienter. Il se racla la gorge lorsqu'une petite voix demanda :

\- Où sont passés les mères ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers cette voix, y comprit Maugrey, et ils comprirent qu'elle appartenait à Ellie. James lui, fut frappé par la perspicacité de la nouvelle.

\- Justement… dit Alastor Maugrey, tentant de cacher sa surprise. Suivez-moi.

L'Auror les conduisit alors dans une autre pièce, attenante à celle où se trouvaient les cadavres des hommes et enfants. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent la même scène macabre s'offrit à eux. Des dizaines de femmes étaient recroquevillées dans un coin de la pièce, mortes.

\- Pourquoi sont-elles isolées des autres ? Demanda James.

\- C'est là que ça devient intéressant, expliqua Maugrey.

\- Intéressant ? Répéta Ellie, qui jugeait le mot quelque peu déplacé.

\- Les enfants et les hommes ont été exécutés rapidement, par un simple Sortilège de Mort, expliqua l'Auror. Mais pour les femmes, c'est différent. Avant d'avoir été abattues, elles ont subies le baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Elles aussi ? S'étonna Sirius, en fronçant des sourcils.

Maugrey se contenta d'acquiescer et un nouveau silence s'installa, car tout le monde essaya de trouver une raison logique qui expliquerait l'attaque de Détraqueurs sur ces femmes innocentes. James vit alors Ellie s'approcher de l'un des corps, celui d'une femme, rousse. Elle fouilla le cadavre devant les regards surpris et interrogatifs de ses collègues. Puis, elle fit rapidement de même avec les autres femmes. Ellie finit par se lever et dire :

\- Ils leur ont laissé leur baguette.

\- C'est exact, confirma Tonks.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas fait avec les hommes, continua Ellie.

\- Effectivement, dit Maugrey qui la scrutait avec insistance.

\- C'était un risque à prendre… Elles auraient pu tenter de s'échapper…Elles auraient pu tenter de désarmer leurs assaillants.

\- C'est vrai… Pensa Rémus. Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas cherché à transplaner ?

Ellie s'arrêta et regarda à travers la porte ouverte qui donnait une vue macabre sur les corps enchevêtrés des hommes et des enfants.

\- Parce qu'ils tenaient leurs proches de l'autre côté… Répondit-elle tristement.

Puis, la jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive et se mit à imiter les Mangemorts :

 _\- « Si vous tentez de nous désarmer, ils seront abattus. Si vous tentez de vous échapper, ils seront massacrés. Faites ce qu'on attend de vous, et tout se passera bien. Ils auront la vie sauve. »…_

Ellie s'arrêta et se retourna vers le premier corps qu'elle avait fouillé. Puis elle soupira.

\- Pour protéger leur famille, elles étaient prêtes à tout. Elles se sont laissées faire et ont toutes succombé au baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, dit alors l'Auror.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Maugrey qui ne lâchait pas la nouvelle du regard et il finit par leur faire signe de le suivre. Ils se déplacèrent longuement à travers les couloirs avant d'arriver dans une salle isolée. Là-bas, se trouvait le corps d'une dernière femme. Elle aussi était morte mais son corps était dans une posture différente de celles des autres. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix, et ses yeux étaient ouverts. Ellie s'approcha et remarqua que sa baguette était loin d'elle, comme si on la lui avait ôtée.

\- En quoi est-elle différente ? Demanda James.

\- Elle n'a pas reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, dit alors Tonks.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle y a échappé ? Demanda Sirius, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ils leur ont laissé leurs baguettes, dit alors Ellie, extrêmement pensive, tandis qu'elle examinait le corps de la femme.

\- Et ça change quoi ? L'interrogea Sirius.

\- Tout, répondit Ellie. Cette femme-là devait savoir se protéger des Détraqueurs.

Tout le monde la regarda une nouvelle fois, assez étonné par ses propos. Pourtant, aux yeux de James, ces derniers expliquaient énormément de choses.

\- Un Patronus ? Demanda alors James.

\- Je pense oui, répondit Ellie. C'est un acte de magie avancé, et très peu de sorciers arrivent à en produire un. Elle devait en faire partie…

\- Peut-être, admit Sirius. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils ont lancé ces Détraqueurs sur l'ensemble de ces femmes.

\- Je pense qu'il pourrait nous donner la raison, si on arrive à le faire parler, dit alors Maugrey.

\- Il ? L'interrogea James, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons attrapé l'un des Mangemorts qui a participé au massacre, expliqua alors l'Auror. Il venait de la tuer, ajouta-t-il en indiquant le corps de la femme présent dans la pièce.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda James.

\- Au Ministère, répondit Tonks.

\- On peut le voir ? Demanda Ellie.

Maugrey se contenta d'hocher la tête et il leur demanda de le suivre. Quelques minutes après, les deux Aurors, les Maraudeurs et Ellie se retrouvèrent dans les Bureaux des Aurors du Ministère. Alastor les conduisit par la suite jusqu'à une porte située dans les sous-sols des locaux. Il les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur où se trouvait Hestia Jones, une autre Auror, membre de l'Ordre. Ellie remarqua ensuite la présence d'une vitre sans teint, derrière laquelle se trouvait un prisonnier, menottes aux poignets.

\- Il a parlé ? Demanda Alastor à Hestia.

\- Non, toujours pas, admit la femme. Kingsley essaie de le faire craquer mais rien ne semble marcher.

\- Est-ce qu'il avait des effets personnels sur lui ? Demanda alors Ellie, qui jusqu'à présent s'était contentée de fixer le Mangemort avec grande insistance.

L'Auror acquiesça et lui montra les quelques affaires confisquées au Mangemort lors de son incarcération. Il y avait sa baguette, une chevalière, quelques morceaux de papier sans grande importance et un collier. Ce dernier attira toute l'attention d'Ellie qui s'en empara précipitamment. Il s'agissait d'un collier en or, pourvu d'un pendentif rectangulaire, en or massif également. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Maugrey, en évitant de prêter attention aux autres membres de l'Ordre qui la regardait étrangement.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais essayer de l'interroger ? Demanda-t-elle alors au chef des Aurors.

\- Il faudrait peut-être évité de le mettre en contact avec une femme, Sturgis, s'opposa alors James. Tu as vu ce qu'il leur fait ?

\- Je pense pouvoir le faire craquer, expliqua-t-elle, en ne prêtant aucune attention à James, ce qui l'agaça.

\- Tu n'as aucune expérience en interrogatoire ! La contra James, une fois de plus.

\- Je peux le faire, insista-t-elle auprès d'Alastor.

Ce dernier la dévisagea silencieusement quelques temps, avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer. Ellie hocha la tête et partit en direction de la Salle d'Interrogatoire, tandis que James leva les yeux au ciel. Quelques secondes après, lui et les autres membres de l'Ordre la virent entrer dans la pièce et relever Kingsley Shacklebolt. Elle prit alors la chaise située en face du Mangemort, et s'assit. Elle attendit quelques instants, le temps d'avoir toute l'attention de l'homme, puis elle se décida à commencer son interrogatoire :

\- Je m'appelle Ellie Sturgis.

La Mangemort pouffa, et lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Mon nom te fait rire ? Demanda Ellie, en relevant les sourcils.

\- Non, toi uniquement, se moqua le Mangemort.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Si tu crois vraiment que je vais m'abaisser à répondre à une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, tu te berces d'illusions.

\- Oh, détrompes-toi, tu vas répondre à mes questions, affirma Ellie avec beaucoup d'assurance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si confiante, Vermine ? Cracha le Mangemort.

Ellie sourit et se leva. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un geste rapide de la main, elle envoya valser la table qui se trouvait devant l'homme enchainé. Toutes les personnes derrière la vitre sursautèrent à l'exception de Maugrey et James. D'ailleurs ce dernier, avait porté sa main droite à sa bouche et se rongeait les ongles. Cette femme était tellement imprévisible qu'il eut peur qu'elle ne commette une erreur avec le Mangemort.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, dit glacialement l'homme.

\- Oh, je sais ça… Dit Ellie, qui passait sans cesse devant l'homme. Je sais aussi que la seule personne que tu craignes, est Voldemort.

\- Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom, espèce d'ignoble Sang-de-Bourbe !? Cracha le Mangemort.

\- Tu obéis toujours à ton maitre ? Continua Ellie, en ignorant ses propos déplaisants.

\- Bien sûr, je lui suis fidèle, corps et âme, répondit fièrement le Mangemort.

\- Pourtant tu as fait une exception aujourd'hui…

\- Non, trancha l'homme, qui pâlit légèrement.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna faussement Ellie. Et tu appelles ça comment toi ?

Elle avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en sortant de sa poche le collier de l'homme avec le pendentif rectangulaire en or massif. Les yeux du Mangemort se posèrent immédiatement sur l'objet et il déglutit fortement. Ellie leva soudain sa baguette sur l'homme et le força à se redresser. Ce dernier se retrouva alors projeté contre le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire, sans avoir la moindre possibilité de bouger et donc d'exprimer la fureur qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il se contentait de lui envoyer un regard noir et glacial. Ellie s'approcha alors de lui, et se plaça à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- A quel chiffre correspond-t-elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre froncèrent alors les sourcils, en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien entendre par là.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Ne jouons pas à ce petit jeu-là, toi et moi, lui dit Ellie. Je sais parfaitement ce que sont ces colliers, et ce à quoi ils servent, alors évite de me mentir et réponds à ma question.

\- Je ne parle pas aux Sang-de-Bourbes, cracha-t-il.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais depuis deux minutes, répliqua Ellie au tac au tac.

L'homme dévisagea la femme avec une expression de dégout. Il avait l'intention de lui cracher au visage lorsque la baguette d'Ellie vint se planter dans son cou.

\- N'y pense même pas, le menaça-t-elle, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

Le Mangemort lui lança un regard mauvais. S'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, il l'aurait bien tuée à mains nues, _celle-là_.

\- A quel chiffre de ta précieuse collection correspond-t-elle ? Réitéra Ellie.

\- C'était la cinquantième, fini-il par répondre avec un sourire malfaisant aux coins de lèvres.

Ce sourire figea le sang d'Ellie dans ses veines et celle-ci s'écarta du Mangemort, avec un air de dégout profond sur le visage. Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, pendant lequel Ellie se retenait de ne pas le pulvériser sur place. De l'autre côté du miroir, les membres de l'Ordre ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

\- Pourquoi avoir jeté des Détraqueurs sur ces femmes ? Continua Ellie.

Seulement, le Mangemort ne répondit pas cette fois. Alors, Ellie se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et le toisa froidement.

\- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de petit salopard, dit-elle alors, en prenant soin d'articuler méticuleusement chacun de ses mots. Tu vas répondre à mes questions sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, s'amusa le Mangemort, tu ne me fais absolument pas peur.

\- Et je crois t'avoir déjà répondu que j'étais au courant que seul Voldemort t'effrayait.

Le Mangemort déglutit et devint encore un peu plus pâle.

\- Comment crois-tu qu'il réagirait s'il apprenait que tu t'es fait bêtement capturé par les hommes du Ministère, uniquement parce que tu lui as désobéi ?

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Je suppose qu'il t'a demandé d'isoler cette femme, et de la tuer vite fait, bien fait, le coupa Ellie. Seulement toi, tu n'as pas su t'en contenter. Il a fallu que tu imposes la dominance de ton Sang sur le sien.

\- Tais-toi, cracha le Mangemort.

-Selon toi, comment réagira Lord Voldemort quand il saura que tu désobéis à ses ordres directs pour violer une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Ellie avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en élevant la voix. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées et son pouls s'était légèrement emballé sous l'effet de la contrariété. Les émotions commençaient à prendre le dessus, et elle savait qu'elle devait à tout prix restait maître d'elle-même. Elle ne devait pas lui laisser voir ses faiblesses.

\- Réponds à mes questions, ou je te jure que cette information remontra aux oreilles de ton Maitre.

\- Tu bluffes ! Répliqua le Mangemort, peu sûr de lui.

\- Tu crois ça ? S'amusa Ellie. Je sais exactement à qui donner ces informations.

Puis la jeune femme attrapa d'une main, le visage du Mangemort et tourna légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Aucun membre de l'Ordre n'entendit les propos qu'elle lui avait soufflés à l'oreille, cependant ils remarquèrent le changement de teint du Mangemort. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui avait dit, cela semblait le terrifier suffisamment. Du moins, suffisamment pour qu'ils se mettent peut-être à parler.

Ellie reprit sa position initiale et attendit qu'il ne lui parle. Cependant rien ne vint, et Ellie soupira avant de se diriger vers la porte qui la mènerait à la sortie. Elle posa délicatement la main sur la poignée de cette porte lorsqu'elle entendit :

\- Attends !

Ellie sourit malicieusement et se retourna vers le Mangemort en remettant son masque d'impassibilité. Puis, elle s'approcha de lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu me jures que tu ne lui diras rien ? Demanda l'homme, apeuré.

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Ellie. A condition que tu me révèles tout ce que tu sais au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce foyer.

L'homme sembla réfléchir, et au bout de quelques longues secondes, il finit par hocher la tête et dire :

\- Très bien. Pose tes questions.

D'un autre mouvement rapide de baguette, Ellie le fit se rassoir, tout en remettant la table à sa place. Elle s'installa en face de lui, et pianota sur la table du bout des doigts.

\- Pourquoi avoir envoyé des Détraqueurs sur ces femmes ?

\- Le Maitre veut connaître leur Patronus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pas tout le monde n'est capable d'en produire un, expliqua le Mangemort. Et celui de la femme qu'il recherche est assez caractéristique.

\- Quel est ce Patronus ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… répondit le Mangemort en haussant des épaules. Personne ne le sait. On doit juste l'appeler lorsque l'une d'entre elle est capable d'en produire un.

\- Pourquoi recherche-t-il cette femme ?

\- Elle lui a échappé… Et apparemment elle serait importante pour ses projets… Il n'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir mis la main dessus, s'amusa le Mangemort avec un air malfaisant. Le Foyer de Ste Rose était le premier d'une longue liste.

A ces mots, Ellie blanchit et sortit précipitamment de la salle d'interrogatoire, sous le regard étonné de tous les membres de l'Ordre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte où ils se trouvaient tous, dans un fracas, et haletante, elle dit à Maugrey :

\- Vous avez dit qu'il existait une dizaine de foyers comme celui-là à Londres.

\- Oui… Dit Maugrey.

\- Est-ce que ces foyers ont tous des noms de fleurs ? Demanda alors Ellie.

\- Oui, mais comment… S'étonna l'Auror.

\- Il faut impérativement que vous changiez ces personnes de places ! Le coupa-t-elle alors. Le prochain sur la liste sera sûrement le Foyer Ste Eglantine.

Les Maraudeurs comprirent alors où elle voulait en venir, et James se retourna alors vers Maugrey qui semblait se méfier des propos d'Ellie.

\- Elle a raison Alastor, dit alors James. Ces gens sont en dangers imminents.

\- Très bien, affirma alors Maugrey. Dans ce cas, venez avec moi.

Puis, les Aurors sortirent, suivis de Rémus, Peter et Sirius. Ellie alla leur emboiter le pas lorsqu'elle sentit la main de James se refermer sur son poignet.

\- Comment as-tu su ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Su quoi, Potter ? Soupira Ellie.

\- Le lien qu'il existait entre ces colliers et les viols orchestrés sur des Nées-moldues ?

Ellie sentit son cœur et sa gorge se serrait, et elle se dégagea de l'emprise de James, avant de répondre :

\- Si tu lances un Sortilège de Révélation sur cet objet, tu verras qu'il s'ouvre et qu'il laisse apparaître une liste de noms. Chacun de ces noms correspondent aux nées-moldues qui ont été violées puis tuées. Ils comparent leur résultat à la fin du mois…

James ferma les yeux et eut une subite envie de vomir. Il avait déjà trouvé ces colliers sur les cous des Mangemorts qu'il avait tués en combat solennel, mais jamais il n'avait pu imaginer leur signification réelle. Cette pratique était vraiment répugnante.

\- D'accord Sturgis, mais comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai mes sources…

\- Bien sûr, pouffa James. Et par sources tu entends ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, Potter, le coupa-t-elle froidement. On doit aller aider ces familles à évacuer.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit précipitamment de cette petite salle exigüe où ils se trouvaient. James resta immobile quelques instants, avant de reporter son attention sur le Mangemort assis dans la Salle d'Interrogatoire. Il se demanda alors qu'est-ce qu'Ellie avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'il se décide à parler. Décidemment, bien qu'elle lui ait légèrement prouvé qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Ellie Sturgis était une femme vraiment mystérieuse.


	7. 6 - Retour sur les bancs de l

**Chapitre 6 – Retour sur les bancs de l'école**

 **-O-**

Les membres de l'Ordre réussirent à cacher en l'espace d'une semaine, toutes les personnes qui se croyaient en sécurité dans les foyers du Ministère. Une nouvelle enquête avait été ouverte afin de déterminer l'origine des fuites des emplacements de ces foyers. C'est la raison pour laquelle Stan Rocade fut arrêté et lourdement interrogé. Cependant, son interrogatoire ne mena à rien et il en ressortit qu'il avait été soumis au Sortilège de l'Impérium. Face au manque de pistes concrètes dans cette affaire, l'enquête stagna rapidement et les membres de l'Ordre ne purent que s'évertuer à cacher les nés-moldus, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Un soir d'été, alors que la rentrée des élèves à Poudlard se rapprochait à grand pas, la totalité des membres de l'Ordre disponibles furent convoqués précipitamment par le Directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier les réunit de nuit, dans le Grand Salon de l'ancienne noble maison des Black.

\- Bonsoir, et merci à tous d'avoir répondu « présent », commença le directeur. Je suis désolé de vous presser de la sorte, mais j'ai jugé que le temps allait nous manquer si nous voulons pouvoir palier à cette nouvelle stupidité du Ministère.

Toutes les personnes présentes se demandèrent à quoi faisait référence le vieil homme à l'exception des quatre Aurors présents qui se contentaient de secouer la tête, d'un air désolé.

\- Ils m'ont seulement mis au courant depuis cinq heures, continua le Directeur, car ils devaient se douter que je serais contre.

\- Au courant de quoi, Albus ? Commença à s'impatienter James.

\- Le Ministère vient de m'annoncer que Poudlard accueillera cette année un évènement exceptionnel, qui ne s'est plus produit depuis des siècles. Un évènement qui pourrait avoir des fins tragiques pour nos élèves si aucune mesure n'est prise par l'Ordre.

\- Un évènement ? Demanda Sirius, en fronçant des sourcils.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement, et inspira très fortement, ce qui angoissa légèrement toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- Ils ont décidé de remettre à l'ordre du jour, le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ , finit par dire le vieux sorcier dans un soupir.

Aussitôt annoncé, un tolet de protestations s'éleva dans le Salon. Toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient levées et mises à parler en même temps pour montrer leur désapprobation, à l'exception d'Ellie, qui était restée assise et particulièrement calme. Dumbledore ferma les yeux et se mit à lever les mains en l'air pour imposer le silence, en ajoutant :

\- Mes amis je vous en prie ! Calmez-vous.

\- Nous calmer ? Répéta James. Mais c'est de la folie Albus !

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, James… Soupira le vieil homme.

\- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ? Demanda Molly Weasley.

\- J'ai tout essayé mais la décision m'a été imposée par le Premier Ministre lui-même, expliqua le Directeur. J'ai les mains liées. La seule chose que nous puissions faire c'est de nous préparer de notre côté pour éviter le pire.

\- Vous allez faire rentrer un Mangemort dans l'enceinte du château, répliqua froidement James. Comment voulez-vous que l'on évite le pire ?

\- Un Mangemort ? Demanda alors Ellie qui sortit enfin de son mutisme.

\- Igor Karkaroff, expliqua Sirius. C'est le directeur de Durmstrang, et l'un de ses partisans.

Un silence s'installa entre les différents membres de l'Ordre, qui se contentaient de secouer leur tête, comme s'ils tentaient de se réveiller, en plein cauchemar. Mais les personnes les plus inquiètes étaient bien évidemment les parents qui avaient un ou plusieurs enfants dans l'enceinte du château, comme Arthur et Molly Weasley ou bien James. Ellie inspira fortement, et plongea son magnifique et perçant regard dans celui du Directeur de l'Ecole. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes, comme s'ils étaient en grande discussion.

\- Je ne comprends pas la logique du Ministère, dit alors Molly. Pourquoi rétablir ce Tournoi qui a été interdit, il y a des centaines d'années de ça ?

\- Le Ministère invoque la coopération magique internationale qui est plus que nécessaire en ces temps obscurs, expliqua Tonks.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, pouffa Sirius, l'air mauvais. Moi je dis que le Ministère est plus infiltré que ce qu'on ne le pense.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Sirius, dit Rémus. Parmi nos hauts dirigeants, il y a une personne de leur rang ou même plusieurs qui s'y cachent et qui tirent certaines ficelles. Sinon cette idée de Tournoi n'aurait jamais été approuvée.

\- Je suis d'accord, ajouta James, d'un ton très solennel. Fudge n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais il est extrêmement influençable. Il suffirait qu'un des leur, lui ait insufflé l'idée, et ce sombre crétin n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à sauter dessus, pensant que c'est la meilleure idée qui soit, depuis l'invention de la potion Tue-Loup.

\- Oui, concéda Marlène, mais comme Molly, je ne comprends pas leur logique. Ils ne font jamais rien au hasard. Quel serait l'intérêt des Mangemorts dans ce Tournoi ? Ca n'a pas de sens…

\- Pas de sens, à part la possibilité de pouvoir s'introduire le plus facilement du monde, dans le seul endroit où ils ne peuvent pénétrer ? Demanda Sirius.

Tandis que l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre continuait à s'échauffer l'esprit pour trouver une logique dans les actes des Mangemorts, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Ellie et le Directeur de l'école, continuaient à se fixer avec insistance. Soudain, cette dernière acquiesça légèrement et Albus Dumbledore se leva enfin pour reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis conscient que cette nouvelle puisse en bouleverser plus d'uns. Mais je vous répète qu'il est important que nous nous organisions pour pouvoir contrer leur plan qui reste un véritable mystère à l'heure actuelle des choses.

\- Vous proposez quoi ? Demanda alors James.

\- J'ai pensé que des membres de l'Ordre pourraient prendre une place permanente dans l'enceinte du château, pour cette année.

\- Le Ministère s'y opposera, dit alors Maugrey. Ils n'autoriseront jamais deux personnes extérieures à rester une année entière à Poudlard. C'est contre les règlements. Seuls les enseignants sont autorisés à rester de manière permanente…

\- Justement… Répondit Albus, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. J'ai actuellement deux postes vacants dans mon corps enseignant.

\- Deux ? Répéta Sirius, en relevant un sourcil.

\- Le traditionnel poste maudit de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, expliqua Albus, et le poste de Maitre de Métamorphose.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Minerva ? S'enquit alors James, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ce matin, elle a subi une attaque à Pré-au-Lard, lors d'une mission de surveillance.

\- Est-ce qu'elle… Commença James, visiblement inquiet.

\- Non, rassurez-vous, le coupa Dumbledore. Elle est à Ste Mangouste, mais étant donné son âge, elle risque de mettre plusieurs mois à se rétablir entièrement. Donc son poste reste vacant.

\- Vous voulez donc que deux d'entre nous, revêtissent l'habit de professeur pendant un an ? Résuma Sirius, qui aurait accepté n'importe quelle mission, sauf celle-là.

\- Oui, répondit simplement le Directeur.

\- Je suis volontaire, dirent alors James et Ellie simultanément.

Ces derniers se regardèrent immédiatement, tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore sourit malicieusement, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction de leur part.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, se réjouit le Directeur. Je suppose que Mr Potter reprendra les cours de Minerva, étant donné sa brillante maitrise de la Métamorphose…

\- Oui, Albus, confirma James.

\- Donc Miss Sturgis vous reprendrez le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sourit Dumbledore. Là aussi, je doute que cela ne vous pose de grande difficulté.

Ellie se contenta d'hocher rapidement la tête, sous le regard inquisiteur de James.

 **-O-**

Une heure plus tard, la réunion fut terminée, et tout le monde sut quel rôle il devrait jouer dans la mission de protection des élèves de l'école pendant cette année qui promettait d'être longue. Les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent progressivement le Quartier Général, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les Maraudeurs dans l'ancien salon de la famille Black. Ils burent quelques verres de Bièraubeurre ensemble, jusqu'à ce que James ne rentre chez lui, accompagné de Sirius. Ces derniers pénètrent silencieusement dans le Cottage Potter de Godric's Hollow. James laissa Sirius seul quelques secondes, histoire de vérifier qu'Harry s'était bien endormi. Lorsqu'il en fut rassuré, il rejoint son meilleur ami dans le salon où il avait préparé deux verres de Whisky Pur-Feu. James se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et soupira.

\- Il dort ? Demanda Sirius, en tendant le verre à son meilleur ami.

\- A poings fermés… Soupira une fois de plus James, en acceptant volontiers le verre.

\- Tu es inquiet ?

\- Tu ne l'es pas toi ? Répliqua James, qui n'aimait pas parlé directement de ses sentiments.

\- Bien sûr que si… Surtout depuis que je sais que Karkaroff sera dans l'enceinte du château, s'exaspéra Sirius. Il y a de quoi être inquiet, mais bon… Tu seras là, pour veiller sur lui.

\- Ouais…

\- Je suis même presque sûr que les blessures de McGo ne sont pas si graves que ça, et que Dumbledore a fait exprès de ne pas la laisser rentrer pour que tu sois auprès d'Harry.

\- Tu penses ? S'amusa enfin James.

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête, et James en rit légèrement.

\- Et puis, il y aura Ellie, rajouta Sirius, en buvant une autre gorgée.

\- Je ne sais pas si cette idée me rassure ou m'effraie, avoua alors James.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le beau brun. Je croyais que tu lui faisais légèrement confiance depuis quelques temps…

\- C'est le cas… Soupira James, en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez cette femme… Quelque chose qui me parait faux.

\- Moi je la trouve parfaite, se mit à rêver Sirius, un sourire aux coins de lèvres.

\- Je ne te parle pas de son physique, Patmol, s'amusa James. Je te parle de son comportement.

\- Développe… L'incita à continuer Sirius, sans que son sourire ne quitte son visage.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué les regards lourds de sens qu'elle échange avec Dumbledore ou Maugrey ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… Mais je t'avoue que ce ne sont pas ces yeux que je regarde chez elle, donc bon…

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, s'amusa James, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Et puis, il y a eu cet interrogatoire du Mangemort… C'était vraiment étrange… On aurait dit qu'elle lisait dans ces pensées où je ne sais quoi.

\- Elle est peut-être Legilimens ? Proposa Sirius.

\- Peut-être, mais ça n'explique pas tout. Comment peut-elle savoir toutes ces choses sur eux, que nous ignorons ?

\- Comme quoi ? S'enquit Sirius, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ces colliers en or massif que l'on a recouvert sur de nombreux Mangemorts. Elle savait ce que c'était et à quoi ils servaient. Comment peut-elle savoir ça ?

\- Il faudrait le lui demander, dit alors Sirius.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, et elle a refusé de me donner sa « source », répliqua James, amèrement. Dès fois je me demande si elle n'a pas été l'une d'entre eux…

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Elle connait leur fonctionnement, leur manière de penser…

\- Mais elle n'a pas de marque sur le bras…

James fronça des sourcils et Sirius acquiesça en souriant avec malice, avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'oeil :

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, je l'ai assez matée pour en être sûr.

Cette dernière réplique eut le mérite de faire rire James, qui pensait que son ami ne changerait jamais.

\- Tu as confiance en elle, n'est-ce pas Patmol ? Demanda soudain James.

\- Ouais, se contenta de répondre Sirius, en finissant son verre.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie ?

\- Pas uniquement, Cornedrue, avoua Sirius, en soupirant. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me pousse à lui faire confiance. Elle me semble… _familière_.

James se contenta d'acquiescer et finit son verre, à son tour. Les deux amis échangèrent quelques banalités après ça, et Sirius finit par s'en aller. James en profita pour prendre une bonne douche relaxante, et se coucha dans son lit vide quelques minutes après. Cependant, il mit plusieurs heures à trouver le sommeil, n'arrêtant pas de ressasser les paroles de Sirius dans sa tête.

« _Elle me semble familière_ », avait-il dit.

James n'avait rien répondu, et même s'il se méfiait d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser comme son meilleur ami. Ellie Sturgis lui semblait également familière. Mais à la différence de Sirius, James savait pertinemment pourquoi. Il avait bien observé cette étrangère - ce loup potentiel qui aurait infiltré la bergerie – et il était le plus à même de voir les similitudes et les différences qu'il pouvait exister entre cette jeune femme au passé si embrumé et sa défunte femme. Oui, par certains de ses mots, de ses réactions et comportements, Ellie Sturgis lui rappelait quelque fois Lily Potter.

 **-O-**

La dernière semaine du mois d'Août passa étonnement vite, et Ellie Sturgis n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle enchainait ses missions pour l'Ordre avec Tonks, et le soir s'affalait sur le lit de sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur, s'endormant rapidement pour que le 1er Septembre arrive le plus vite possible. Non pas qu'elle en eut marre de se promener librement dans les rues Londres, mais elle se languissait de revoir Poudlard. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, un sentiment de bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, se répandait progressivement dans son corps. Elle avait eu tellement de bons souvenirs dans cet endroit. C'étaient eux d'ailleurs qui lui avaient permis de lutter pendant toutes ces années.

 **-O-**

Le jour de la rentrée arriva ainsi rapidement et Ellie fut en avance à la Gare de King's Cross. Elle poussait son unique valise qui contenait la totalité de ses quelques affaires, sous les regards curieux des passants. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas courant de voir une femme vêtue d'une longue cape, et dont les habits semblaient particulièrement démodés. Pour l'occasion, Ellie avait coiffé ses longs cheveux en un parfait chignon, qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus strict. Elle avança lentement au milieu de cette gare, jusqu'à reconnaître le portail qui menait au quai de la voie 9 ¾.

Tandis qu'elle voyait de nombreuses familles sorcières s'engouffrer dans le passage, elle s'arrêta quelques longues minutes, avec un pincement au cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir y remettre les pieds un jour. Ce fut une main, posée délicatement sur son avant-bras, qui la sortit de ses pensées. Ellie se retourna vers la propriétaire de cette main, et reconnut Molly Weasley, l'une des membres de l'Ordre, qui lui souriait. Elle était accompagnée de quatre enfants roux, qui lui ressemblaient assez. Trois d'entre eux étaient des garçons, dont deux jumeaux. La dernière était une jeune fille particulièrement jolie.

\- Comment allez-vous très chère ? Demanda gentiment Molly.

\- Très bien, merci, essaya de sourire Ellie. Ce sont vos enfants ?

\- Oui, sourit Molly. Les jumeaux entament leur sixième année à Poudlard. Ils s'appellent Fred et George. L'autre garçon, c'est Ronald. Il rentre en quatrième année.

\- Comme Harry ? Demanda alors Ellie.

\- Oh vous connaissez le fils de James ? S'étonna Molly.

Ellie déglutit et se contenta d'hocher la tête, en guise de réponse.

\- Oui, Harry et Ron sont tous les deux à Gryffondor et sont de très bons amis.

\- D'accord, assimila Ellie, avant de continuer. Et votre fille, elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Oh ! Sourit Molly. Il s'agit de ma seule fille, ma petite Ginerva.

\- Maman ! Protesta Ginny. Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !?

\- Et toi, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne jamais interrompre une discussion entre adultes ? Répliqua sévèrement sa mère.

Ginny se mit à bouder et Ellie se mit à sourire devant cette scène familiale, peut-être banale, mais qu'elle trouvait attendrissante.

\- Les enfants, reprit Molly. Je vous présente Ellie Sturgis. Elle sera votre nouvelle Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Les jumeaux se mirent à pouffer, Ellie pencha la tête sur le côté, et Molly mit ses mains sur ces hanches.

\- Attention tous les deux ! Les prévint-elle. Que je ne vous prenne pas à embêter cette pauvre enfant cette année !

\- Ce n'était pas notre intention, chère mère, dit George.

\- Mais maintenant que tu le dis… continua Fred.

\- Fred, George ! Les menaça-t-elle, avec un regard froid.

\- Maman, on peut aller rejoindre les autres s'il te plait ? Les coupa alors Ginny, d'un air plaintif.

Molly soupira fortement, sans quitter ses deux jumeaux de son regard sévère. Puis, elle inspira de nouveau, et finit par céder, d'un ton autoritaire :

\- Oui… Oui… Traversez…

Ellie regarda la totalité des enfants Weasley traverser le portail qui les mènerait à la voie 9 ¾. Puis, Molly l'incita à faire de même, et après quelques pas, elle atterrit de l'autre côté. Elle suivit ensuite la petite femme rousse et remarqua au loin une chevelure ébouriffée qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien. A cet instant, son cœur se serra mais elle continua sa progression malgré tout. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait auprès des Maraudeurs, avec Molly.

\- Bonjour à vous ! S'écria la mère Weasley, tandis qu'Ellie resta en arrière.

\- Bonjour Molly, répondirent les quatre hommes.

\- Sturgis, dit alors James, qui s'aperçut de la présence de la brune.

Cette dernière se contenta d'hocher la tête pour les saluer. James s'apprêta à lui parler lorsque la voix d'un jeune garçon retentit derrière lui. Aussitôt, Ellie remarqua une deuxième tête aux cheveux ébouriffés, noir de jais, qui portait des lunettes rondes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'appeler Merlin pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du fils de James : Harry. Ce dernier était son portrait craché, à l'exception de ses yeux, d'un vert éclatant.

\- Papa, est-ce que ça te dérange si je ne reste pas avec toi, dans le compartiment ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit James, avec un doux sourire. Va avec tes amis.

Ellie remarqua alors instantanément que le comportement de James avait radicalement changé quand il s'adressait à son fils. Il était doux, attentionné, et son regard semblait ravivé par une flamme.

\- Bonjour, dit alors Harry à Ellie.

Cette dernière fut assez surprise qu'il ne s'adresse à elle, et n'arriva pas à lui répondre par des mots. Alors, elle se contenta de lui sourire, maladroitement.

\- Harry je te présente ton nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, expliqua alors James. Il s'agit d'Ellie Sturgis.

\- Enchanté, dit alors Harry en souriant. Vous êtes l'autre membre de l'Ordre ?

\- Harry, le réprimanda alors James, sévèrement. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de faire attention aux paroles que tu prononçais en public ?

\- Désolé, Papa… dit le brun à lunettes, en baissant la tête.

Ce dernier se décontracta et serra son fils dans ses bras, tout en l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de dire :

\- Allez, va rejoindre Ron et Hermione. On se retrouve demain, en cours.

Harry sourit de nouveau et se dépêcha de rentrer dans le train. Quelques secondes plus tard, James dit au revoir à ses amis, et il pénétra à son tour dans le Poudlard Express, en compagnie d'Ellie. Ces derniers trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment de libre, où ils s'assirent. Le train démarra quelques minutes après, et la majorité du trajet se fit dans le silence. James lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, tandis qu'Ellie avait le regard plongé à travers la fenêtre. Elle semblait se délecter du paysage écossais qui s'offrait à eux. James lança quelques regards dans sa direction, de temps à autre. Puis, il finit par dire :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

Ellie détacha son regard de la fenêtre et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux noisette de James. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils pour lui exprimer son incompréhension.

\- Pour ce qu'a dit Harry, et ta position au sein de l'Ordre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit alors Ellie.

James acquiesça et se replongea dans la lecture de son journal. Cependant, Ellie continua de le fixer, et le brun en lunettes, finit par s'en apercevoir.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Tu parles de l'Ordre avec ton fils ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je parle de tout avec Harry, expliqua James. Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui.

\- Tu lui parles aussi de tes rousses ? S'étonna alors Ellie, en relevant les sourcils.

James se crispa légèrement et serra des points. Ellie se dit alors qu'elle était peut-être allée un peu loin, et s'en mordit légèrement les doigts.

\- Bien que cela ne te regarde pas, rétorqua froidement James. Oui, il est au courant de mes aventures passagères.

James la fixa d'un regard froid, et Ellie pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de dire :

\- Il te ressemble beaucoup.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais sa mère avait les yeux verts, n'est-ce pas ?

James déglutit, inspira fortement et se contenta d'hocher la tête, en guise de réponse. Ellie acquiesça, et les deux membres de l'Ordre se replongèrent dans leur mutisme réciproque pendant le reste du trajet.

 **-O-**

Une fois arrivés à la Gare de Pré-au-Lard, les deux nouveaux enseignants s'éclipsèrent rapidement, avant le départ des élèves pour le château. Ils approchèrent alors de l'une des calèches, et Ellie fut stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'elle réalisa la présence de créatures étranges qui semblaient pousser les calèches. Elle ne les avait jamais remarqués auparavant.

\- Ce sont des Sombrals, expliqua James, en l'incitant à monter dans la calèche.

Ellie acquiesça et grimpa dans la nacelle, et James lui emboita le pas, tandis que les chevaux ailés commencèrent à avancer.

\- Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les apercevoir, continua James.

\- Je sais ce qu'est un Sombral, rétorqua Ellie, avec un léger air dédaigneux. Je ne m'attendais pas à en voir ici, c'est tout.

James ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, tout en se disant que cette année promettrait d'être très longue.

Quelques interminables minutes de silence plus tard, les deux membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent dans le château. Ils furent accueillis par Dumbledore et deux Elfes de maison. Ces derniers s'occupèrent de récupérer les valises des enseignants, tandis que le Directeur les accompagna jusqu'à la Grande Salle où les élèves se rendraient d'une minute à l'autre. Ellie se délecta de la beauté des lieux et de la décoration qui avait quelques peu changé depuis son dernier passage. Puis, elle posa son regard sur les Professeurs déjà installés. Elle semblait tous les connaitre à l'exception d'une femme à l'allure loufoque, qui semblait dans la lune. Ellie en déduit facilement qu'il devait s'agir d'un nouveau Professeur de Divination… Alors qu'elle balayait du regard l'ensemble des Professeurs, tout en continuant sa progression vers la Table, son regard fut attiré vers un homme, vêtu entièrement de noir, aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu. Elle le reconnut instantanément et s'arrêta, sans le quitter des yeux. Puis, elle attrapa James par la manche pour le forcer à s'arrêter avec elle. Ce dernier se retourna et fronça des sourcils. Ellie s'approcha alors de son oreille, et dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que Severus Rogue fait ici ?

\- Tu connais Rogue ? S'étonna James.

\- Je sais ce qu'il est… C'est un Mangemort.

\- C'était, rectifia James.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a quelques années, il a retourné sa veste et est devenu un agent double pour le compte de l'Ordre.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, Sturgis… L'information au sujet du foyer de Ste Rose venait de lui. Il est digne de confiance.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? S'étonna Ellie, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est personnel, Sturgis, rétorqua le beau brun à lunettes. Maintenant, viens, ils nous attendent.

Ellie resta quelques instants, immobile à alterner son regard entre James et Rogue. Elle aurait juré que ces deux-là se serait détesté jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, mais apparemment Dumbledore avait raison : les choses avait changé. Elle finit par rejoindre James et le directeur les présenta au reste du corps enseignant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves rentrèrent et la Répartition des nouveaux élèves commença. Puis Dumbledore annonça la participation exceptionnelle de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce qui réjouit la majorité des élèves, et ce que déplora l'intégralité des Professeurs.


	8. 7 - De la Défense contre les Forces du M

**Chapitre 7 - De la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.**

 **-O-**

Ellie se tenait droite comme un i, le visage strict et fermé, le temps que ses élèves de quatrième année ne s'installent dans sa salle de classe. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle était énormément stressée. Cependant, elle essayait d'évacuer cette angoisse, en s'amusant à deviner les noms des élèves, à partir de ce qu'elle connaissait des parents. Ainsi, elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner l'identité du fils Malefoy avec sa chevelure blonde pale si caractéristique, ni celle du fils Londubat. Ellie ne put que constater à quel point il pouvait ressembler à ses parents. La forme ronde de son visage, il la devait à Alice, tandis qu'il tenait son regard de Frank. A cette pensée, le cœur d'Ellie se serra, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'aperçoive la tête ébouriffée caractéristique des Potter. Harry venait de faire son entrée accompagné du fils Weasley, et d'une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, et aux yeux marron. D'après ce que James avait dit à Harry, et ce que les autres professeurs lui avait appris concernant quelques uns de ses élèves, il devait s'agir de la dénommée Hermione Granger. Ellie attendit quelques secondes, et commença son cours avec la sévérité qui la caractérisait tant, en temps que professeur.

 **-O-**

A la fin de la première journée, Ellie se rendit à ses appartements pour poser ses affaires de cours, avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le diner. Cependant, elle croisa en route James qui étreignit son fils. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour les observer. Elle était toujours aussi fascinée par le comportement de son homologue qui changeait du tout au tout lorsqu'il était avec son fils. Ce qui la marquait le plus, étant le fait que James lui adressait ses rares sourires, pourtant si magnifiques. Harry partit ensuite rejoindre ses amis, tandis que James s'approcha d'elle.

\- Alors cette première journée, Sturgis ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ca peut aller…

\- Tu as eu les Sixième Année ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Tu as la tête de celle qui a eu le grand honneur d'avoir les Jumeaux Weasley dans sa classe, se moqua James.

\- Et bien ces deux jeunes gens, bien que très sympathiques, ont eu le grand honneur de se prendre une retenue, rétorqua Ellie.

\- C'est donc pour ça, s'amusa James.

\- De quoi ?

\- Harry m'a dit que tu avais déjà une sacré réputation auprès des élèves.

\- Laquelle ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ils disent que tu es sérieuse, stricte et qu'on n'a pas intérêt à te chercher des noises.

\- Tant mieux, dans ce cas… Décréta le nouveau Professeur, la tête haute. Il faut que ces élèves comprennent et respectent le règlement. C'est important.

\- Tu aurais fait une parfaite Préfète, toi, dit James sans réfléchir.

\- Je l'ai été, répliqua Ellie, elle aussi sans réfléchir.

Aussitôt, elle se frappa mentalement et pria pour que James n'ait rien remarqué. Cependant, ses espoirs s'envolèrent lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta et la força à faire de même.

\- Tu as bien dit que tu avais fait ta scolarité à Beauxbâtons, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea James, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Oui, rétorqua Ellie, qui arrivait à la perfection à cacher son trouble.

\- Ils n'ont pas de Préfets, là-bas, affirma James, avec conviction.

\- C'est exact, mais ils ont des chefs de dortoirs, répondit Ellie avec assurance. Et j'ai été l'un de ces chefs pendant trois ans.

\- D'accord, répondit James, qui resta tout de même assez dubitatif.

Puis, les deux professeurs se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs appartements. Pendant le reste de la soirée, Ellie et James ne s'adressèrent pratiquement pas la parole. Ellie restait seule dans son coin, silencieuse, en train de repenser à l'énorme gaffe qu'elle avait faite, tandis que James parlait et riait avec les autres professeurs. Cependant, au fond de lui, il n'oubliait pas les paroles qu'avaient prononcées Ellie, et cela ne faisait que confirmer les doutes qu'il avait à son sujet depuis leur première rencontre. Cette femme avait des secrets, et n'était peut-être pas totalement sincère concernant son passé.

 **-O-**

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Professeur ? Demanda Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école.

\- J'ai donné une retenue aux jumeaux Weasley, dit Ellie, et j'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez les punir en leur donnant à nettoyer les récompenses de la Salle des Trophées ?

\- Bien entendu, Professeur, répondit Rusard en faisant une sorte de révérence devant la jeune femme.

\- Rusard, dit alors Severus Rogue qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans le bureau du Concierge.

Cependant, ce dernier s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'Ellie Sturgis. Les deux professeurs se dévisagèrent quelques longues secondes, avant que Rogue ne reporte toute son attention sur le Concierge.

\- Peeves a fait exploser les toilettes du premier étage, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Oh ! Saleté d'esprit frappeur ! Grogna Rusard, avant de retrouver son sourire mielleux, en se tournant de nouveau vers Ellie. Veuillez m'attendre ici, Professeur, je reviens le plus vite possible.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci, rétorqua Ellie.

Cette dernière lança un dernier regard froid à Rogue, avant qu'il ne sorte du bureau suivi de Rusard. Elle se retrouva ainsi, toute seule, dans cet immense bureau rempli d'objets confisqués au fur et à mesure des années. Ellie se promena et observa cette multitude d'objets pour passer le temps. Il y en avait de toute sorte : des pétards, des plumes spécialement prévues pour la triche, ou des bonbons à l'aspect douteux. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par l'un d'entre eux. A première vue, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple morceau de vieux parchemin. Mais Ellie savait qu'il était beaucoup plus que ça. Elle entendit les pas du concierge revenir dans sa direction, et se dépêcha de s'emparer du parchemin, et de le dissimuler dans sa longue cape.

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur, dit le Concierge avec cette voix mielleuse, qui donnait des frissons dans le dos à Ellie.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, rétorqua cette dernière, de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, malgré le fait qu'elle venait de commettre un vol.

\- Je vais vous faire le bon de retenue pour ces deux lascars.

\- Merci.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle quitta le bureau du Concierge et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses appartements. Etant donné le peu d'affaires personnelles qu'elle possédait, sa chambre était assez vide, et totalement impersonnelle. Ellie s'assit ensuite à son bureau et sortit le parchemin de sous sa cape. Puis, elle le posa délicatement sur son bureau et soupira. Elle fixa l'objet intensément et entama un long débat intérieur. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et après une très longue hésitation, elle finit par sortir sa baguette. Puis, elle la pointa sur l'objet avant de dire :

 _\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_.

Aussitôt, le parchemin révéla des inscriptions, et lorsqu'Ellie entreprit de l'ouvrir, il lui donna accès à une carte spéciale de l'école, qui indiquait la position exacte de tous ses occupants. Elle se mit alors à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se trouva au niveau de la Tour de Gryffondor. Là, elle soupira d'aise devant la petite étiquette tranquillement installée au coin du feu. _Il était en sécurité_.

 **-O-**

La vie à Poudlard ne fut pas simple pour les deux membres de l'Ordre fraichement débarqués, et ils mirent près de trois semaines à s'acclimater totalement à leur nouvel environnement et nouvelles fonctions. James était un Professeur de Métamorphose très doué, et très apprécié des élèves. Il était strict mais savait plaisanter. Il n'insistait pas beaucoup sur la théorie et préférait de loin leur enseigner la pratique. Quant à Ellie, c'était une toute autre chose. Bien sûr, nul ne pouvait contester qu'elle était extrêmement douée, et très pédagogue. Cependant, elle était beaucoup plus stricte et beaucoup plus froide que James. De ce fait, la majorité des élèves la craignait et on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler dans sa classe. Ellie s'en réjouissait, car elle n'avait jamais apprécié le désordre et le bruit en cours.

La fin du mois de Septembre arriva rapidement, tout comme le premier match de Quidditch qui devait opposer les Serpentards aux Gryffondors. Avec l'arrivée imminente du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Dumbledore aurait du annuler les matchs de Quidditch à l'année. Cependant, il n'en avait rien fait, car il ne voulait pas priver ses élèves de ce plaisir à cause de la nouvelle lubie du Ministère.

Le matin du match, Harry semblait particulièrement stressé malgré le fait que son père lui ait offert le dernier balai, le plus puissant et le plus rapide qui existait. James lui, était parfaitement confiant. Il savait que son fils était un très bon attrapeur et qu'il s'emparerait le Vif d'Or comme à son habitude.

A la fin du repas dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde prit la direction du Terrain de Quidditch. James s'installa dans la Tribune réservée aux Professeurs, excité comme un gamin de douze ans. Il avait joué mainte fois avec Harry dans leur jardin, mais il allait assister pour la première fois à l'un de ses matchs. Il secouait ses jambes d'impatience, lorsqu'une personne s'assit à ses côtés. Il se retourna et fut étonné d'y voir Ellie. Cette dernière observait les gradins.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au Quidditch, dit alors James.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé ça… Avoua-t-elle. Je trouve que ce jeu transforme les joueurs en crétins finis.

\- C'est un sport, Sturgis, rectifia James. Pas un jeu.

\- Si tu veux… Soupira-t-elle, non convaincue par les propos de son homologue.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- La même chose que toi, je présume…

\- Non, je ne pense pas… Affirma James. Je suis venu voir mon fils jouer.

\- Harry joue dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Sembla-t-elle s'étonner, avec un léger enthousiasme qui n'échappa pas à James.

\- Oui… Sembla s'étonner le beau brun à son tour.

\- A quel poste ?

\- Attrapeur, répondit alorsfièrement James. Il est très doué. Il a été accepté dans l'équipe en première année, ce qui fait de lui le…

\- Plus jeune attrapeur depuis des siècles à Poudlard, finit Ellie.

James fronça des sourcils et Ellie se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- J'ai lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ , pour m'instruire, expliqua-t-elle alors.

\- Je vois, dit James, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ellie regarda de nouveau dans les gradins, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sturgis ?

\- Mon travail, répliqua-t-elle. Je m'assure que rien ne pourra arriver aux élèves pendant le match.

\- Les autres écoles ne sont pas encore là, tu sais ? On peut se détendre…

\- Vigilance constante, Potter, répliqua-t-elle, en observant la foule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le match commença et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fit, Ellie craqua et finit par se délecter du spectacle de voir Harry Potter, sur son Eclair de Feu. Il attrapa le Vif d'Or au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et Ellie ne put que constater que James avait raison : son fils était vraiment doué sur un balai.

 **-O-**

Le mois de Septembre toucha à sa fin par un cours supplémentaire de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Bien que le Ministère refusait d'apprendre les Sortilèges Impardonnables aux élèves, Ellie jugea qu'il était nécessaire pour eux de les connaitre. Selon elle, les futurs sorciers devaient avoir toutes les cartes en main pour arriver à se défendre, une fois qu'il serait à l'extérieur, dans ce monde en guerre.

\- Il nous reste dix minutes de cours. Nous allons donc en profiter pour traiter des Sortilèges Interdits ou dits Impardonnables, annonça-t-elle alors à ses quatrièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Qui parmi vous peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Seule une petite main fluette se leva parmi la vingtaine d'élèves présents et Ellie n'en fut pas du tout surprise. En un mois de cours à Poudlard, elle avait assimilé qu'Hermione Granger était l'élève la plus brillante de ce château.

\- Miss Granger, dit alors Ellie, d'un ton neutre.

\- Les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont des Sortilèges de Magie Noire, récita Hermione, avec assurance. Ils sont tellement abominables que l'utilisation de l'un d'entre eux, sur un moldu ou un sorcier, peut entrainer de graves sanctions comme une condamnation à vie à Azkaban, et ce depuis 1717.

\- Bien, Miss Granger, dit Ellie. 20 points pour Gryffondors. A présent, qui peut me citer l'un d'entre eux ?

Il y eut un calme plat, jusqu'à ce que la main hésitante de Ron ne se lève.

\- Mr Weasley ?

\- Il y a le Sortilège de l'Impérium, Professeur.

\- C'est exact, affirma Ellie. Connaissez-vous ses effets ?

\- Oui, Professeur, dit Ron, en se raclant la gorge. Il permet d'avoir un contrôle total sur une personne. De ce fait, on peut lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Il n'y a pas moyen de lutter.

\- Je vous accorde 15 points, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, Mr Weasley, rectifia Ellie. Des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables, l'Imperium est le seul que l'on peut contrer. Une personne suffisamment forte d'esprit peut lutter contre le Sort et éviter d'être sous son emprise.

Ron chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry, tandis que la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit. Ellie vit James y pénétrer et se mettre dans un coin pour ne déranger personne. Elle décida de continuer son cours, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous, connait un autre sort interdit ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la main timide de Neville Londubat qui se leva, et Ellie ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment de quel sortilège il allait lui parler.

\- Mr Londubat ?

\- Il… Il y a le Sortilège Doloris, Professeur, dit Neville d'une petite voix.

\- Bien entendu… Soupira Ellie.

Cette dernière hésita quelques secondes, et toutes les personnes présentes dans la Salle se demandèrent pourquoi elle ne continuait pas son cours. Ellie sembla totalement perdue dans ses pensées, et finit par s'assoir sur son bureau.

\- Ce Sortilège-ci est particulièrement atroce, finit-elle par dire. Il vous inflige une douleur telle, que l'on préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'en subir un autre. Certaines personnes en sont même devenues folles… Folles de douleur…

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de le contrer ? Demanda Harry.

\- Aucun… Répondit-elle tristement. On peut essayer de lutter lorsque les premiers sont lancés. Mais plus on vous en lance, plus vos défense s'amoindrissent, plus votre esprit cherche par tous les moyens à s'échapper de cette douleur, et on finit par céder malgré tout. Cette douleur là, est bien plus forte que l'esprit, en tout point de vue.

\- Vous avez l'air de savoir de quoi vous parler… Lança Dean Thomas.

Ellie lui adressa un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que sa question était beaucoup trop indiscrète. Cependant, la lueur de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux d'Ellie n'échappa pas à James, qui fronça des sourcils, les bras croisés. Puis, Ellie se leva et continua son cours.

\- Et le dernier ? Demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci ce fut la main d'Harry qui se leva. Le cœur de James se serra et ce dernier inspira profondément.

\- Mr Potter ?

\- L'Avada Kedavra, répondit tristement Harry, en baissant la tête.

\- Le pire d'entre tous, répliqua le Professeur, le regard dans le vide. Le Sortilège de Mort...

Ellie resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant de regarder la montre qu'elle portait au poignet.

\- Le cours est terminé. Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemins sur ces Sortilèges pour la semaine prochaine, annonça-t-elle. Mr Londubat, restez quelques minutes. J'aimerais vous parler.

Tous les élèves quittèrent la salle de cours, tandis que Neville, anormalement pâle, s'approcha du bureau de son Professeur. Ce dernier avait les yeux vitreux et n'arriva pas à soutenir le regard d'Ellie.

\- Je suis désolée Mr Londubat, dit-elle alors. Je n'aurais pas du décrire avec autant de précision le calvaire infligé par le Sortilège Doloris devant vous.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Professeur, dit doucement Neville, en baissant la tête.

James, toujours en retrait depuis l'évocation du Sortilège Doloris, observa attentivement Ellie. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, il la vit se lever et se placer en face de Neville Londubat, tout en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Puis, elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose que James fut incapable d'entendre.

\- Je connaissais vos parents, Neville, chuchota Ellie.

Le garçon releva enfin la tête vers elle, étonné, tandis qu'il luttait pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

\- C'étaient deux personnes extraordinaires qui ne méritaient absolument pas ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

Neville renifla et Ellie pressa son épaule, en guise de réconfort.

\- Ils seraient très fiers de vous.

\- Je ne pense pas, affirma le garçon. Je ne leur arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, trancha Ellie. Vous leur ressemblez bien plus que ce que vous pouvez penser. Quand je vous regarde, je vois le sourire et la gentillesse d'Alice, et même s'il est vrai que vous avez des difficultés dans la plupart des matières, vous n'abandonnez pas. Vous avez la même persévérance que Frank.

Neville ne le supporta plus, et s'autorisa à pleurer. Ellie le prit alors délicatement dans ses bras, sous le regard stupéfait de James. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un geste affectif provenant de cette femme.

\- Je vous le répète, ils seraient très fiers de vous, chuchota Ellie à son oreille.

Elle finit par lâcher Neville, et elle lui sourit sincèrement, ce qui étonna une fois de plus James. Puis, cette dernière déclara à voix haute, cette fois :

\- Je peux vous donner des devoirs de pratique supplémentaires dans ma matière que l'on pourrait travailler ensemble à chaque fin de semaine, si vous voulez. Je pense que cela pourrait vous être bénéfique pour progresser.

\- Oui, Professeur, lui sourit Neville, en essuyant ses larmes, du revers de la main.

\- On commencera la semaine prochaine, dit-elle alors, en regagnant son bureau. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis.

Neville lui sourit une nouvelle fois, prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'il se retourna vers son Professeur et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça, Professeur Sturgis ?

\- C'est évident, non ? Lui sourit-elle tendrement.

Neville lui adressa son plus magnifique sourire, et sortit, heureux de la salle de classe. Ellie fixa longtemps la porte par laquelle son élève venait de sortir, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle n'était pas seule, et que James était présent depuis une dizaine de minutes.

\- Tu as connu les parents de Neville ? Demanda James, toujours aussi soupçonneux.

\- J'ai entendu dire ce qu'il leur était arrivé, répliqua-t-elle. C'est dramatique.

\- Ouais, répondit tristement James. Alice et Frank étaient des amis à moi et à ma… femme.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux membres de l'Ordre, pendant lequel James s'efforçait d'atténuer la douleur qui lui lacerait le cœur. Il n'aimait pas parler de Lily, qui plus est, avec une inconnue dont il se méfiait toujours un peu.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Potter ? Demanda alors Ellie.

\- Dumbledore nous a confié une mission, et il m'a dit de mettre au point un plan avec toi.

\- Quel genre de mission ? L'interrogea Ellie, en jetant un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte.

\- Du genre loufoque, suicidaire et complètement irréalisable si tu veux mon avis… rit amèrement James.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il veut que l'on cambriole un coffre de Gringotts...

Ellie releva les sourcils, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Hé bien, on va s'amuser, répliqua-t-elle, sous le regard inquiet de James.


	9. 8 -Gringotts

**Chapitre 8 - Gringotts**

 **-0-**

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent depuis que Dumbledore leur avait confié la mission de cambrioler un coffre de Gringotts, sans se faire prendre, et sans que le propriétaire du coffre ne remarque l'effraction. Selon James, c'était une mission tout bonnement impossible. Elle comportait trop de risques car il y avait beaucoup trop d'incertitudes sur le fonctionnement de cette banque. Selon lui, pour pouvoir y arrivait, il leur aurait fallu qu'un gobelin les aide, ce qui n'était pas l'avis d'Ellie qui pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces êtres qui détestaient profondément les sorciers. James aurait voulu utiliser du polynectar pour se faire passer pour les propriétaires du coffre, mais Ellie pensait que ça échouerait à cause du test des baguettes. Autant dire, que les deux membres de l'Ordre avaient beaucoup d'avis divergents sur la manière de s'y prendre. Mais ils finirent néanmoins par se mettre d'accord sur un plan, qui reposait sur un bon timing et aucun imprévus. Malheureusement pour eux, la vie est remplie d'imprévus et il faut savoir faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour pouvoir s'en sortir sans dommage.

Le cambriolage se ferait en plein jour, devant témoins, et une semaine avant le jour d'Halloween. Le matin, James alla trouver son fils dans la Grande Salle pour l'étreindre, sous le regard attentif d'Ellie, qui resta en arrière. Cette mission comportait des risques et si elle échouait, ils pouvaient très bien se retrouver devant la Justice. Cependant, c'était un mal nécessaire pour la lutte contre Voldemort, et James en était conscient. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté cette mission, que seul un fou aurait accepté, selon Sirius. Les deux membres de l'Ordre quittèrent Poudlard par la suite, et marchèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Là-bas, ils transplanèrent pour arriver devant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur de Londres.

James et Ellie pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du Pub et saluèrent Tom l'Aubergiste, avant de se diriger vers l'arrière boutique pour avoir accès au Chemin de Traverse. Ils marchèrent alors silencieusement vers l'édifice imposant que représentait la Banque de Gringotts. James semblait légèrement nerveux et Ellie, étonnement calme, s'en rendit compte. Elle l'arrêta en tirant sur sa cape, quelques mètres avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la Banque des Sorciers. James se retourna vers elle, et fronça des sourcils.

\- Ecoute Potter, si tu ne te sens pas de le faire…

\- Ca va, Sturgis, la coupa-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il, avec assurance.

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, il est temps pour toi de me tenir la main, dit-elle.

\- Et toi de changer de couleur de cheveux, répliqua-t-il.

Ils avaient convenus de se faire passer pour un couple devant les Gobelins, afin d'expliquer la présence d'une femme aux bras de James Potter, qui souhaitait déposer de l'Or dans son coffre. Cependant, pour que cela soit crédible, cette femme devait être rousse, comme toutes les femmes avec lesquelles James avait l'habitude de sortir depuis une dizaine d'années. Ellie sortit une petite potion de sa poche, et en but le contenu. Une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, elle devint rousse, ce qui fut loin de déplaire aux yeux de James, qui entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Ellie. Un délicieux frisson parcourut alors son corps à cet instant précis, tandis qu'ils avaient commencé à gravir les marches de la Banque. Ils finirent par y pénétrer, main dans la main. Ils avancèrent, sous les regards curieux des Gobelins et Sorciers présents, jusqu'à arriver au comptoir où un Gobelin, particulièrement repoussant les accueillit.

\- Mr Potter, sourit-il froidement. Que nous vaut votre visite ?

\- Je voudrais déposer de l'Or dans mon coffre, expliqua James, tandis qu'Ellie s'accrocha fermement à son bras pour jouer les amoureuses transies.

\- Bien. Vous avez votre clé ? Demanda-t-il en relevant les sourcils.

\- La voici, répondit James, en sortant une petite clé de la poche de sa cape.

Le Gobelin récupéra la clé et leur demanda de le suivre, jusqu'à une sorte de wagon. Ils s'installèrent dessus, et ils partirent dans le dédale de couloirs souterrains de la Banque. Après plusieurs changements de rails de dernières minutes qui procurèrent de sérieux haut-le-cœur à Ellie, ils finirent par arriver devant le coffre de James. Les deux membres de l'Ordre et le Gobelin sortirent du wagon. Ce dernier s'approcha du coffre de James, et commença à sortir la clé de sa poche pour pouvoir lui donner pleinement accès à son coffre. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisirent James et Ellie pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Pour cela, James sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et la jeta aux pieds du Gobelin. Ce dernier se retourna en fronçant des sourcils, et James comprit alors que la potion, qui devait agir instantanément, n'agissait nullement sur la créature. Cette dernière mit rapidement sa main à son sifflet, qu'il portait autour du cou, pour donner l'alarme. James ferma les yeux pensant qu'ils étaient finis, lorsqu'une voix douce retentit à ses cotés.

 _\- Impero_ !

James ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, et vit que le Gobelin avait ôté sa main de son sifflet. Puis, il se retourna rapidement vers Ellie et vit qu'elle tenait fermement sa baguette dans la direction du Gobelin. Elle le contrôlait totalement. James fronça alors des sourcils et s'apprêta à protester lorsqu'elle le devança :

\- Ecoute Potter, visiblement la Potion ne fonctionne pas sur les Gobelins. C'était la seule solution.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu que l'utilisation d'un Sortilège Impardonnable soit une solution, en soit.

\- On aura qu'à débattre de ce sujet à Poudlard, si tu veux bien, trancha froidement Ellie. Le temps presse.

James, n'ayant pas de meilleure idée sous la main, abdiqua et ils remontèrent dans le wagon avec le Gobelin. Ils descendirent un étage en dessous, pour atteindre le coffre 66. Une nouvelle surprise les attendit en bas, et pas des moindres étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon. Ce dernier était gigantesque, pâle, et ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un voile, ce qui leur indiquait qu'il était à moitié aveugle. Ellie se dit que la pauvre créature devait être enfermée, prisonnière là, depuis bien longtemps, et la vision de ses plaies lui déchirèrent le cœur. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de faire du sentimentalisme, et décida d'avancer. Mais le dragon, fermement attaché, se rendit compte de leur présence, et commença à s'agiter. Les membres de l'Ordre et le Gobelin sous contrôle, reculèrent et ils essayèrent de trouver rapidement une solution. C'est alors que James remarqua la présence de tintamarres posés aux alentours de la créature. Il s'empara de l'un d'entre eux, grâce à un Sortilège d'Attraction, et commença à l'agiter. Aussitôt fait, ils remarquèrent que l'animal battait en retraite, comme si le son strident qui sortait de l'instrument, représentait pour lui le signe imminent d'une prochaine torture. Une fois de plus, cette vision dégouta Ellie, qui eut cette fois-ci un haut-le-cœur, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait strictement rien pour cette créature. Si elle tentait de le libérer, les Gobelins feraient une enquête et ils comprendraient vite que l'un de leur coffre aurait été cambriolé.

Alors, Ellie suivit James qui progressait vers les coffres forts, toujours munis de son tintamarre qu'il faisait vibrer pour empêcher le dragon de s'approcher d'eux. Ils finirent enfin par atteindre le coffre qui les intéressait. Cependant, James remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de serrure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda James à Ellie.

Cette dernière se tourna vers le Gobelin et ferma les yeux. Son visage fut alors parcouru de nombreuses mimiques que James interpréta comme de la concentration. Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux, et pointa sa baguette sur la créature, l'obligeant ainsi à poser sa main sur le panneau en bois du coffre. James n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que la porte de la chambre forte fondit littéralement pour laisser apparaitre une immense grotte, remplis de coupes et d'objets en or, en tout genre. James entreprit de s'avancer mais Ellie le retint par sa cape.

\- Il ne faut pas pénétrer à l'intérieur, lui dit-elle alors.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna James.

\- Ils ont ajouté un Sortilège de Duplication, et un Maléfice de Flagrance, sur l'ensemble des objets.

\- Donc si on touche à n'importe lequel de ces objets, ils sauront que quelqu'un est venu les cambrioler, pensa James à voix haute.

\- Exact, répondit Ellie.

\- D'accord Sturgis, je vais te faire confiance sur ce coup-là et m'abstenir de te demander comment tu le sais, affirma James. Mais à présent, on a un autre problème…

\- Lequel ?

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de me révéler quel objet Dumbledore veut que l'on substitue…

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? S'étonna Ellie, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Non… Répondit prudemment James, dont le teint devenait étonnement pâle. Il m'a dit que tu saurais de quoi il s'agirait…

Ellie pencha la tête sur le côté, et elle se mit à réfléchir extraordinairement vite, tandis que James paniquait à vue d'œil. Puis, elle s'approcha lentement du coffre, sans y pénétrer pour autant, et son regard se balada sur l'ensemble des objets présents dans cette grotte. James commença à s'impatienter, et à vraiment angoisser.

\- Sturgis, qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Chut, fit-elle sèchement en relevant sa main, pour lui imposer le silence.

James se tut et l'observa. Sa tête faisait des mouvements saccadés, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, comme un serpent qui semblait chercher sa proie. Puis, son regard se braqua sur un objet en particulier, posé sur l'une des plus hautes étagères, et James la vit sourire.

\- C'est cette Coupe qu'il nous faut, dit-elle alors.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda James, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Potter, pour une fois dans ta vie arrête de poser des questions et duplique cette foutue Coupe, avec tes dons en Métamorphose ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

James inspira fortement, se mordant la langue pour éviter de répliquer quelque chose de cinglant. Il finit par faire ce qu'elle lui demanda et matérialisa une magnifique copie de la Coupe en question. Il lui montra et Ellie acquiesça en guise de contentement.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda James, amèrement. On utilise un Sortilège d'Attraction ?

\- Ca ne marchera pas, répliqua-t-elle. Ils l'ont protégé contre ce sort.

\- Donc je suppose que la super Sorcière que tu es, a une idée de la manière dont on va s'y prendre pour substituer cette Coupe sans toucher aucun de ces objets ? Demanda sarcastiquement James.

\- Effectivement, répondit Ellie, en se tournant vers lui.

Elle esquissa un sourire narquois qui déplut à James, et en une fraction de seconde, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui :

 _\- Levicorpus_ !

James blanchit et se retrouva instantanément dans les airs, suspendu par une seule cheville.

\- Sturgis, fais moi descendre !

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement, tout en réprimant un sourire amusé.

\- STURGIS ! Insista James.

Puis, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, elle le dirigea délicatement vers l'étagère en question. James, bien qu'extrêmement boudeur, fit le remplacement de sa coupe par celle qui les intéressait, et Ellie le ramena à elle. Puis, elle le rapprocha du sol, et annula le sort. James se releva, en lui lançant un regard froid, et Ellie se contenta de récupérer la Coupe et de la dissimuler dans sa cape.

Ils repartirent rapidement jusqu'au wagon, et rejoignirent le Coffre Fort de James. Ce dernier déposa son Or dans son coffre, et il regarda le Gobelin, toujours sous l'emprise d'Ellie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, à présent ?

\- On va le libérer, dit simplement Ellie, en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

\- Attends ! Dit alors James, en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Ellie s'arrêta et le regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Aie confiance, Potter, lui dit-elle alors, en plongeant son regard bleu perçant dans le sien.

James lâcha progressivement son emprise sur le bras de la jeune femme, et la regarda faire.

 _\- Finite Incantatem_ ! dit-elle.

Le Gobelin secoua vigoureusement la tête, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un étrange cauchemar. Il porta son regard sur Ellie, qui avait toujours sa baguette braquée sur lui, et commença à s'affoler, tout comme James. Cependant, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Ellie prononça :

\- _Oubliettes_ !

\- Il vous faut autre chose, Mr Potter ? Sourit le Gobelin, après s'être tourné vers James.

\- Non, merci, répondit James avec assurance.

\- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi ! Dit le Gobelin en remontant dans le wagon.

James déglutit et essaya de garder toute son assurance, tandis qu'Ellie semblait parfaitement calme et sereine, accrochée à son bras, dans son rôle de parfaite petite amie. Le Gobelin les ramena à la surface, et James le remercia une dernière fois, avant de sortir de la Banque. Une fois à l'extérieur, Ellie lâcha le bras de James et s'apprêta à retrouver sa couleur de cheveux originale lorsque James lui prit la main. Cette dernière ne comprit pas sur le coup sa réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'aperçoive une femme brune aux cheveux hirsutes et épais, en train de gravir les marches de la Banque. Cette dernière passa à leur côté et envoya un regard dédaigneux à James, qui se contenta de lui répondre par un regard glacial. Puis, elle regarda attentivement la rousse qui se tenait à son bras. Elle l'observa longuement, comme si elle tentait de la reconnaître, avant de ricaner. James sentit son cœur se serrait comme dans un étau et s'efforça de quitter rapidement les lieux avec Ellie, avant qu'il ne la tue de ses mains nues sur ces marches.

Une fois en sécurité, les deux membres de l'Ordre transplanèrent en silence pour arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole une seule fois, durant la totalité du trajet qui les ramena jusqu'à l'intérieur du château. Là-bas, ils montèrent au Deuxième Etage pour avoir accès au Bureau du Directeur, qui les attendait de pieds fermes.

\- Nous l'avons, dit alors Ellie, en sortant la Coupe de sa cape et en la posant sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier observa attentivement l'objet, sans pour autant le toucher. Puis, il reporta toute son attention sur ses deux collègues. Ellie était toujours aussi impassible, mais James lui, semblait furieux.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il, conscient qu'il allait déclencher un orage.

\- Oui bien sûr, Albus, répondit rapidement James avec beaucoup d'ironie dans le ton de sa voix. Si on oublie les Potions inefficaces sur les Gobelins, les Dragons, les Coffres Ultra-Protégés, et le fait que vous ayez omis de nous dire ce que l'on devait voler… Tout s'est magnifiquement bien passé !

Ellie leva les yeux au ciel ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser Dumbledore.

\- Ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien ? Demanda le Directeur à Ellie, sans prêter attention aux plaintes de James.

\- Non, répondit simplement Ellie.

\- Mais c'était moins une, ajouta James malgré tout. On est tombé sur cette chère Bellatrix Lestrange en sortant de là. Une hésitation de la part d'Ellie, un Dragon incapable à maitriser ou un coffre impossible à ouvrir, et elle nous serait tranquillement tombée dessus, en train de cambrioler son coffre !

\- Je vois… Sourit Dumbledore.

Le Directeur se tourna vers Ellie, et James remarqua qu'ils recommençaient à s'échanger des regards lourds de sens, dont la signification lui échappait totalement. La jeune femme acquiesça et sortit discrètement du Bureau, sans ajouter un mot. Dumbledore offrit tacitement à James de s'assoir. Ce dernier s'exécuta et tenta cinq secondes de se calmer. Cependant, il n'y arriva pas et explosa :

\- Vous m'avez assuré que je n'avais aucun souci à me faire, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, Albus !

\- C'est le cas, répondit tranquillement le concerné.

\- Ah bon ? Répondit sarcastiquement James.

\- James vous êtes de retour à Poudlard, et la mission est accomplie avec succès… Où est le problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est Sturgis !

\- Elle est brillante, James.

\- Elle est surtout incontrôlable, et indomptable ! Elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! Et puis, elle jette des Sortilèges Impardonnables maintenant !

Albus ne répondit rien, le temps de laisser reprendre son souffle, à son ancien élève. Puis, ce dernier continua.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, dit James.

\- C'est faux, rétorqua le vieil homme, et vous le savez pertinement. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas vous seriez surement aux prises des autorités à présent.

\- Elle a des secrets, tenta de se justifier James.

\- Tout le monde en a, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

James planta son regard noir à présent, dans les yeux bleus de son ancien Directeur et dit :

\- Vous les connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? Ses secrets…

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous une chose pareille ?

\- Sinon vous ne l'auriez jamais acceptée dans l'Ordre, trancha le brun à lunettes, avec beaucoup d'assurance.

\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, James, et je ne vous les révèlerai pas.

James savait qu'il répondrait par la négative à ses interrogations tacites, mais au fond de lui, il avait tout de même gardé un petit espoir.

\- C'est à elle de vous en parler, si un jour elle se sent prête.

\- Ils sont si horribles que ça… ses secrets ?

\- Oui, trancha tristement Dumbledore. Mais ils sont surtout extrêmement douloureux pour elle.

\- Ca concerne son petit ami ou mari ?

Dumbledore fronça des sourcils, en se demandant comment James avait pu avoir ces informations.

\- Elle a réagi violemment le jour où Sirius lui a demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, expliqua James. Elle a réagi comme j'avais tendance à le faire lorsqu'on me parlait de Lily, durant les premières années après sa disparition.

\- C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça, James, soupira Albus. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous ne pas avoir de réponses précises aux questions que vous vous posez. Un jour, elle vous en parlera, mais pour l'instant, je vous demanderai de me croire sur parole. Ellie Sturgis est l'une des personnes les plus dignes de confiance que je connaisse, avec vous. Elle a les mêmes objectifs que nous tous. Elle veut faire tomber Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, Albus.

\- Je sais… Sourit le vieillard.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que le regard de James se pose sur le Coupe qu'il venait de voler dans le coffre des Lestranges.

\- Pourquoi avoir besoin de cette Coupe ? Demanda James.

\- Elle est importante aux yeux de Voldemort…

\- En quoi l'est-elle ?

Albus ne répondit pas, mais enchaina sur les règles de sécurité à mettre en place pour l'accueil des futurs invités du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. James sortit quelques minutes après du Bureau du Directeur et s'empressa de rejoindre ses appartements. Il sortit le morceau de miroir qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Sirius depuis longtemps. Il le rassura donc ainsi de sur le bon fonctionnement de leur mission suicidaire et raconta à son meilleur ami, la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dumbledore au sujet d'Ellie Sturgis.  
D'ailleurs, à cet instant précis, la jolie brune était tranquillement installée à son bureau en train de regarder la Carte qu'elle avait dérobée en début d'années dans le Bureau de Rusard. Son regard alternant entre le Quatrième étage et la Tour de Gryffondor.


	10. 9 - La Coupe de feu

**Chapitre 9 - La Coupe de feu**

 **-0-**

\- Détends-toi ! Dit Sirius, à James.

\- Patmol, un Mangemort va entrer dans la Grande Salle d'une seconde à l'autre. Il va s'assoir à quelques mètres seulement de mon fils et tu veux que je me détende ?

\- Quatre Aurors, sept membres de l'Ordre, et Dumbledore sont présents. Il ne tentera rien, essaya de le rassurer Sirius.J

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua James.

\- Tout se passera bien, lui assura Sirius.

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Dumbledore lui fit signe de prendre place à la table des Professeurs. Ainsi, il s'assit entre Ellie et Rogue qui avaient l'air tous d'eux extrêmement impassibles, quant aux évènements qui allaient se produire dans la soirée. Le 30 Octobre était arrivé et les élèves des deux écoles étrangères devaient faire leur apparition d'une minute à l'autre, dans la Grande Salle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Dumbledore imposa le silence à ses élèves et Rusard finit par ouvrir la porte de la Grande Salle. Ainsi, de nombreuses personnes, toutes vêtues d'uniformes en soie bleus, firent leur entrée, sous les regards admiratifs et excités des élèves des Quatre Maisons. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons, essentiellement composés de filles, progressèrent avec classe et distinction, tout en suivant une femme immense : leur directrice, Madame Maxime. Dumbledore vint à sa rencontre et baisa délicatement sa main, avant d'indiquer à ses élèves les places qui leur étaient réservées. Puis, vint le tour des élèves de Durmstrang, avec leur uniforme rouge sang, doté d'une immense cape en fourrure leur permettant de se protéger du froid. Ils furent suivis par deux personnes. Le premier semblait être un élève, mince, au teint cireux et sombre. Son nez était arrondi et ses sourcils très épais. Cependant, pour une raison qu'Ellie ignorait, toutes les personnes présentes semblaient s'extasier sur lui. Le deuxième homme, en revanche, était grand, mince et ses traits du visage étaient ceux d'un homme froid et insensible. Ellie sentit James se crisper à ses côtés lorsque ce dernier passa au niveau d'Harry et de ses amis, et elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du Mangemort, Directeur de l'école de Durmstrang. A partir de ce moment-là, elle ne le quitta plus du regard.

Le diner se déroula à merveilles, bien qu'assez bruyant étant donné les circonstances. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un joueur de Quidditch de renommée mondiale se trouvait dans l'enceinte du château, à la portée de tous. C'est ainsi qu'Ellie prit connaissance de l'identité du jeune homme de Durmstrang, particulièrement apprécié des élèves. Il s'agissait de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie. Ellie remarqua également que tous les membres de l'Ordre ne quittaient pas Igor Karkaroff du regard, tandis que ce dernier semblait discuter avec Severus Rogue.

Soudain, un tintement de verre imposa le silence à toute la salle, et Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

\- J'espère que vous êtes toutes et tous bien rassasiés. A présent, le moment est venu pour nous de commencer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

De nombreux chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle, tandis que Dumbledore leva les mains pour imposer de nouveau le silence.

\- Avant cela, j'aimerais vous donner quelques petites explications concernant la procédure que nous allons suivre cette année. Pour cela, permettez-moi d'accueillir le directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, et le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, Messieurs Croupton et Verpey.

Aussitôt annoncés, Rusard ouvrit une fois de plus la porte de la Grande Salle pour laisser entrer deux hommes supplémentaires, du Ministère. Le dénommé Verpey était un homme grand, fort et blond, au visage rond. Lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de l'autre homme, Ellie blanchit, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme, en beaucoup plus âgé. Elle déglutit et serra des poings, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard attentif de James. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils et ajouta dans un coin de sa tête, une question supplémentaire qu'il aurait à poser un jour à Ellie Sturgis.

Les deux hommes du Ministère prirent place aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore et ce dernier continua :

\- Messieurs Croupton et Verpey se sont chargés de l'organisation de ce tournoi, et plus particulièrement des instructions concernant les différentes tâches que les champions auront à effectuer. Ils se rajouteront également à Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même pour composer les membres du jury, chargés de noter les efforts des champions.

Dumbledore s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

\- Comme cela vous a déjà été expliqué, trois champions correspondants à chacune des écoles, s'affronteront lors de trois tâches, tout au long de l'Année. Seront notés : leur capacité magique, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et leur aptitude à réagir face au danger. Ces champions seront sélectionnés grâce à un juge impartial… La Coupe de Feu.

Aussitôt dit, le directeur pointa sa baguette sur un coffre posé à ses côtés. Son couvercle s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une immense coupe de bois, dont des flammes bleutés s'échappèrent. Un silence s'installa parmi les élèves qui contemplaient l'objet avec grand intérêt.

\- Toute personne âgée de dix-sept ans ou plus pourra soumettre sa candidature pour être le champion de son école. Vous avez donc jusqu'à demain soir, soir d'Halloween, pour déposer votre nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

Le professeur Dumbledore continua à donner ses instructions, malgré les protestations des élèves âgés de moins de dix-sept ans qui souhaitaient tenter leur chance. Cependant, le directeur leur fit bien comprendre qu'il leur serait impossible de tromper l'objet, pour les dissuader d'essayer.

Le repas prit fin, et les élèves rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs, totalement excités. James et Sirius raccompagnèrent quant à eux, Karkaroff et ses élèves jusqu'à leur navire, pour faire comprendre au Mangemort qu'ils l'auraient à l'œil, tout au long de l'année. Ellie, qui était à présent seule avec Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle, secoua vigoureusement la tête, comme si quelque chose la tracassait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Ellie soupira et sans arrêter de fixer la porte de la Grande Salle.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Karkaroff ? Demanda Dumbledore avec une certaine assurance.

\- Croupton, répondit-elle contre toute attente.

Dumbledore fut surpris par ses paroles, et fronça légèrement des sourcils.

\- Son fils fait partie des leurs, expliqua-t-elle alors.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? S'étonna fortement le vieux directeur.

\- Je n'oublierais jamais son visage, dit simplement Ellie, d'un ton impassible.

\- Je connais personnellement Barty Croupton Senior, dit alors Dumbledore. Il a en horreur les Mangemorts.

\- Peut-être, rétorqua Ellie. Mais il n'empêche qu'il y a plus d'inconnus que prévus dans l'équation.

Puis, elle se leva enfin, et sortit de la Grande Salle sans ajouter la moindre explication à ses paroles. Dumbledore réfléchit quelques minutes à cette conversation, et partit, à son tour pensif, jusqu'à ses appartements. L'année promettait d'être longue.

 **-0-**

Le lendemain soir, tout le monde fut réuni dans la Grande Salle pour découvrir avec impatience les noms des trois champions de cette nouvelle édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. James parla longuement avec Sirius, visiblement toujours aussi inquiet quant à la présence de Karkaroff dans l'enceinte du château. Ellie s'assit à sa place habituelle, lorsque Dumbledore pria ses enseignants et invités à s'assoir convenablement pour le repas.

Ce dernier se passa agréablement bien pour les élèves, tandis que les deux membres de l'Ordre semblaient avoir l'estomac noué. Ils n'auraient su dire pourquoi, mais ils avaient l'impression que quelque chose de mal allait se produire durant la soirée. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva, et tapa une fois de plus sur son verre, pour imposer le silence à la salle.

\- Il est à présent temps de révéler les noms de nos trois champions pour cette année. Lorsque le nom d'un champion sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de se regrouper dans la petite pièce voisine, dit-il en indiquant une petite porte par laquelle les enseignants arrivaient toujours dans la Grande Salle. Ils y recevront leurs premières instructions.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la Coupe de Feu, et atteignit toutes les lumières de la Grande Salle. La coupe était à présent remplie de flammes bleues. Tous les élèves la regardaient, captivés par elle. Soudain, les flammes bleues devinrent rouges, et de nombreuses étincelles en jaillirent. A ce moment là, un petit morceau de parchemin noirci, sortit de la Coupe de Feu et atterrit dans la main du professeur Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, les flammes reprirent leur couleur d'origine.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix forte, sera Viktor Krum !

Ellie observa minutieusement ce garçon froid, aux traits si durs, pendant que tout le monde lui adressait un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de toutes ces personnes qui étaient à la limite de l'évanouissement lorsque le nouveau champion passait à côté d'eux.

« _Ce n'est qu'un joueur de Quidditch ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un hyppogriffe !_ », pensa Ellie, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, le silence revint, et Ellie vit que la Coupe venait d'extraire un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

\- Le champion de Beauxbâtons sera une champione, s'amusa Dumbledore, car il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

Ellie ne put s'empêcher de relever un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit la championne en question arriver. A sa démarche et à l'attention trop insistante que lui portait les garçons, elle en déduisit qu'elle avait sûrement du sang de Vélane en elle. Cependant, Vélane ou pas, cette gamine n'inspirait rien de bon aux yeux du professeur. Un nouveau silence s'installa et Dumbledore attrapa le dernier morceau de papier rejeté par la Coupe.

\- Le champion de Poudlard est… Cédric Diggory !

La table des Poufsouffles sauta de joie et Ellie vit se lever un jeune homme brun, aux yeux gris, pourvu d'un nez exceptionnellement droit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec son père, Amos Diggory, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait eu en cours. Il lui ressemblait énormément.

La table des professeurs, les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre présents, semblèrent se détendre. Même Ellie se décontracta légèrement car aucun incident ne s'était produit pendant l'annonce des champions.

\- Excellent ! S'exclama alors Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme qui était survenu dans la Grande Salle, eut prit fin. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que vous saurez encourager chaque champion comme il se…

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il réalisa que les flammes de la Coupe virèrent une fois de plus au rouge. Instinctivement, Ellie et James se levèrent de leur chaise, prêts à intervenir en cas de problème, et les Aurors se rapprochèrent des membres du Ministère. Un nouveau parchemin sortit de la Coupe et Dumbledore le saisit au vol. Il lut alors le nom inscrit à l'intérieur et il se plongea dans un lourd silence. Tout le monde retint son souffle et Ellie s'agrippa à sa baguette. Puis, le directeur s'éclaircit la voix, et lut d'une voix frêle :

 ** _\- Harry Potter_**.

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le concerné, et aucun applaudissement ne retentit. James eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il avait mal entendu. Le nom de son fils de quatorze ans ne pouvait pas être sorti de cette coupe. Cela le laissa totalement sans voix. Harry, quant à lui, resta totalement immobile, bouche bée, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione ne le pousse à se lever et à faire comme les autres champions. Il se leva, tremblant et vit les regards assassins que lui portaient les élèves des deux autres écoles, et ceux de Poufsouffles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il devait y avoir certainement une erreur car il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe. Il arriva à la hauteur de Dumbledore et ce dernier, sans le moindre sourire, lui dit :

\- Rejoins les autres dans la pièce voisine, Harry, en lui indiquant la petite porte qui se trouvait à la droite de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

D'ailleurs, il fut surpris de voir que cette dernière était la seule à ne pas le regarder. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose dans la salle, tout en alternant son regard sur la Coupe de Feu. Il franchit alors la petite porte et il se retrouva dans une pièce remplie de tableaux, dont les personnages chuchotaient entre eux. Puis, il vit les trois autres champions, qui se retournèrent vers lui pour le regarder. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre sa présence à leurs côtés et s'échangèrent de nombreux regards. Harry, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Tout ceci le dépassait complètement. C'est alors que Ludo Verpey rentra, ivre, dans la salle et se saisit du bras d'Harry, avant d'indiquer.

\- Jeunes gens, permettez moi de vous présenter… le Quatrième champion !

\- Parrdon ? demanda alors Viktor Krum.

\- Oui, oui, cela parait incroyable, n'est-ce pas très cher ? S'amusa Verpey.

Avant que les autres champions ne puissent dire le moindre mot, la petite porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais dans un fracas, cette fois. Harry se retourna vivement et vit de nombreuses personnes entrer dans cette petite salle. D'abord, ce fut les professeurs Dumbledore, Flitwick et Rogue, Madame Maxime, et Igor Karkaroff. Puis, il eut Mr Croupton Sr, et de nombreuses personnes du Ministère, toutes aussi inutiles les unes que les autres. Ensuite, ce fut au tour des Aurors de rentrer. Harry, perdu, finit par reconnaître son père dans la foule, qui poussa les curieux et vint se placer devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et lui dit d'un ton très sérieux, qu'Harry avait rarement vu chez lui.

\- Harry, écoute-moi, c'est très important. Est-ce que c'est toi qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

\- Non ! S'écria alors Harry.

\- Baliverneuh ! Répondit alors Madame Maxime.

\- Mon fils n'est pas un menteur, affirma alors James en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Bien sûr, ce petit garçon est un angeuh ! Et maintenant, il y a deux champions à Poudlard ! S'indigna Madame Maxime.

\- Il n'a que quatorze ans ! S'indigna à son tour Sirius.

\- Et aloreuh ?

Le ton monta alors rapidement dans la salle entre les personnes qui défendaient Harry et celles qui l'accusaient d'avoir triché et trompé la Coupe. Harry balaya la salle du regard, toujours aussi perdu, quand il vit la petite porte s'ouvrir encore une fois. Une femme brune y pénétra et referma instantanément la porte derrière elle, tout en s'y appuyant. Le Professeur Sturgis venait de les rejoindre. Cette dernière regarda avec froideur l'ensemble de la foule excitée, et secoua la tête en guise de désapprobation. Puis, ses yeux bleus vinrent à la rencontre de ceux d'Harry. Elle ne lui sourit pas, ni ne lui adressa le moindre signe. En revanche, elle leva sa baguette, dont une étincelle en sortit, et une violente détonation retentit. Tout le monde sursauta - à l'exception d'Harry qui l'avait vue faire - et se tut, tout en prenant soin de se retourner vers elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, Madame Maxime dit alors, énervée :

\- C'est quoi votre problèèèmeuh ?

\- Vous êtes des imbéciles, tous autant que vous êtes. Voila, mon problème, _**Madame**_ , cracha Ellie, avec beaucoup de mépris dans le ton de sa voix.

James fut étonné de l'entendre parler ainsi, à celle qui avait du être sa directrice par le passé. A vrai dire, tout le monde le fut.

\- Comment osez…

\- Seul le nombre de champions de Poudlard vous intéresse, la coupa-t-elle froidement, alors qu'un « petit garçon » comme vous l'avez dit, vient de se faire entrainer de force dans une compétition pour laquelle il n'a pas le niveau.

\- De forrce ? Demanda alors Karkaroff.

\- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Tout le monde la regarda, tandis qu'elle porta son regard sur James. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit, en s'avançant vers Harry et son père :

\- La Coupe de Feu est un objet ancien et très difficile à duper. Un élève de quatrième année serait incapable de lancer un sort de confusion de cette envergure.

\- Et vous pensez à quoi, alors ? demanda Karkaroff, en pouffant légèrement.

\- A l'intervention d'un Mangemort, dit-elle simplement.

\- Un Mangemort ? S'étonna alors Croupton Sr. Pourquoi un Mangemort mettrait le nom d'un garçon de 14 ans dans la Coupe de Feu ? Ca n'a aucun sens…

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, dit amèrement James, en indiquant Karkaroff.

\- Je vous interrdit de…

\- Silence ! Les coupa Ellie.

Puis, cette dernière planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de James, avant de lui dire :

\- Ce n'est pas lui.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Demanda James, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je l'ai espionné, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, il n'a pas quitté sa cabine de la nuit.

\- Vous avez faiit quoi ? S'indigna Karkaroff.

\- Je vous ai espionné, répéta Ellie, en lui lançant un regard froid.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le drroit, cracha Karkaroff, avec dégout.

\- Si ce n'est pas lui, qui est-ce alors ? Les coupa à son tour Sirius.

Ellie se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avec un air profondément triste qui n'échappa pas au Professeur Rogue.

\- Il ne peut pas concourir, dit alors James fermement, en serrant son fils par les épaules.

\- Malheureusement, il n'a pas le choix, James, soupira Dumbledore.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sirius.

\- En déposant son nom dans la Coupe, il est lié au Tournoi par un contrat magique, dit tristement Croupton. Il est obligé de concourir. Sinon, il risque la mort.

\- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que dans tous les cas, mon fils est condamné ? Dit James, dont la gorge était serrée.

Ellie se sentit dominée par ses émotions, et tenta d'éviter de prêter la moindre importance à son cœur qui se serrait. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et demanda tristement :

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien que vous puissiez faire Albus ?

\- Je suis vraiment navré… Mais non, répondit tristement le directeur.

\- Ca veut dire que Poudlard va vraiment avoir deux Champions ? Demanda de nouveau Madame Maxime, qui commençait sérieusement à agacer Ellie, James et Sirius.

\- Oui, répondit Verpey, qui ne semblait nullement affecté par la situation.

\- Mais je continue à dire que ça n'a aucun sens, dit Croupton, en secouant la tête.

 **-0-**

Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle continuèrent à débattre de la participation d'Harry au Tournoi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne laisse le pauvre enfant retourner à son dortoir. James insista pour le ramener, seul, jusqu'à sa Salle Commune. Sirius, quant à lui, insista pour ramener Ellie jusqu'à ses appartements.

\- J'ai adoré la manière dont tu as remis à sa place ton ancienne directrice ! Dit Sirius, d'un ton amusé. Cet hibou de malheur ne pense même pas à Harry là-dedans.

\- Madame Maxime peut s'avérer très égoïste et très combative lorsqu'il s'agit de la réputation de son école, déclara Ellie.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre se retrouvèrent face à une porte, et Ellie s'arrêta.

\- Ce sont mes appartements.

\- Bien, répondit Sirius.

\- Bonne nuit, lui dit-elle en mettant la main sur la poignée de sa porte.

Cependant, Sirius posa sa main sur la sienne, et de son autre main, il l'incita à se retourner. Ellie ne sembla pas vraiment surprise, comme si elle s'attendait à ce genre de manœuvre chez le jeune Black. Ce dernier lui sourit, et commença à approcher rapidement son visage du sien, lorsqu'Ellie tourna la tête. Le visage de Sirius atterrit alors dans sa chevelure brune, et il soupira.

\- J'aurais au moins tenté, dit-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, impassible.

Sirius se dégagea d'elle et lui sourit tristement.

\- C'est à cause de cet homme ?

Ellie ne répondit pas, et pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'une lueur de tristesse s'installa dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Je suis désolé, dit alors Sirius. Je n'aurais pas du te parler de lui.

\- Bonne nuit, Sirius, se contenta de répondre Ellie, qui se retourna et s'engouffra, seule, dans ses appartements.

Cette dernière resta quelques longues minutes, appuyée contre la porte, extrêmement pensive, car elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu plusieurs coups de poignard en plein cœur. Ce fut des petits coups brefs sur la porte sur laquelle elle se reposait qui la firent sortir de ses pensées. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit rapidement la porte en déclarant :

\- Ecoute, Black, je t'ai dit non et j'aimerais que tu respecte ma…

Cependant, elle s'aperçut rapidement que ce n'était pas Sirius Black qui venait de taper à sa porte, mais bien une autre personne à laquelle, elle ne se serait jamais attendue.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, répondit la voix glaciale de Severus Rogue. Puis-je entrer ?

Ellie considéra à plusieurs reprises sa requête et finit par y accéder. Elle se retrouva ainsi, seule dans ses appartements en compagnie d'un homme en qui elle n'avait pas confiance, malgré le fait que James lui ait assuré qu'il en était digne. De plus, l'esprit de cet homme était totalement fermé et cela la dérangeait énormément.  
Elle lui indiqua un fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit, et lui servit une tasse de thé qu'elle réchauffa d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Puis, elle prit place en face de lui, et le regarda froidement. Les deux professeurs s'observèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que le Maitre de Potion vienne rompre le silence :

\- Cela fait plus d'un mois que je me demande qui _**tu**_ es _vraiment_.

Ellie déglutit, en remarquant qu'il l'avait tutoyé sans la moindre gêne.

\- J'ai demandé des informations à Dumbledore à ton sujet, et il n'a rien voulu me dire, ce qui n'a fait qu'aiguiser ma curiosité. Mais ce soir j'ai compris qui tu étais en réalité… J'ai compris au moment même où je t'ai vu prendre la défense du gamin.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux professeurs, jusqu'à ce qu'Ellie ne soupire fortement, en guise de reddition. Elle connaissait suffisamment Severus Rogue pour savoir qu'à ce stade, nier ou mentir n'était plus nécessaire : _il savait_.

\- Tu ne fais plus partie des leurs ? Lui demanda alors Ellie, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je les ai quittés il y a de nombreuses années de cela, répondit Rogue, et j'ai rejoins l'Ordre. Comme toi…

\- C'était la seule chose à faire, affirma Ellie.

\- Je sais, soupira Rogue. Je regrette seulement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Le Maitre des Potions planta son regard un peu moins froid qu'en temps normal dans ceux du nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et finit par dire :

\- Tu es devenue une très bonne Occlumens…

\- Tout comme toi, répondit Ellie.

\- Mais je ne suis pas Legilimens, _**moi**_.

Ellie se contenta de sourire, tout en continuant de regarder Severus Rogue dans les yeux. Ce dernier la dévisagea encore quelque temps, silencieusement, avant de se lever. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, tout en disant :

\- Potter n'est pas au courant ?

\- Harry n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Je te parlais du père.

Ellie déglutit et blanchit légèrement, tandis que Rogue souriait amèrement.

\- Tu lui caches la vérité concernant la mort de sa femme, dit-il alors, impassible. Pour le gamin, je peux comprendre tes réticences… mais lui…

\- Il n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails, non plus, le coupa rapidement Ellie. Lily Potter est morte il y a treize ans, abattus par des Mangemorts. Il n'a pas besoin de connaitre les noms des responsables, ni les circonstances exactes de sa mort.

\- Si tu le dis… Répliqua Rogue en haussant des épaules.

Puis, Severus tourna la poignée et sortit des appartements d'Ellie Sturgis, qui ne trouva pas le sommeil de la nuit, s'efforçant à fixer continuellement la petite étiquette se trouvant dans la Tour de Gryffondor.


	11. 10- La Première Tâche

**Chapitre 10 - La Première Tâche**

 **-0-**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce des Quatre Champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les réactions quant à la nomination du jeune Harry Potter au titre de Champion étaient assez variées au sein des différentes écoles, et maisons de Poudlard. La plupart des élèves de Poufsouffle lui rendait la vie impossible parce qu'il avait volé la vedette à Cédric Diggory, tout comme les Serpentards qui ne l'appréciaient guère, et la moitié des Serdaigle. Cependant, la majorité des élèves de Gryffondor soutenait le jeune Potter, et Harry pouvait bien évidemment compter sur le soutien de ses deux meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione.

La Première tâche aurait lieu le dernier jour du mois de Novembre. Plus ils s'approchaient à grand pas de cette date fatidique, plus James était angoissé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'on pouvait réserver à son fils, et il n'arrivait pas à avoir la moindre information concernant cette tâche, même en faisant jouer ses relations au Ministère. Parallèlement, il ne quittait pas Karkaroff d'une semelle, et continuait à s'informer des agissements des Mangemorts, grâce au miroir qui lui permettait de communiquer tous les soirs avec Sirius.

\- Ils ont encore retrouvé quelques uns des nés-moldus que l'on avait extraits des foyers.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Soupira James. Les femmes séparées des autres, et elles ont toutes subies le baiser du Détraqueur ?

\- Ouais, répondit tristement Sirius.

\- Je me demande qui peut-être cette femme qu'ils recherchent aussi ardemment que ça. Et surtout, pourquoi pensent-ils qu'elle serait susceptible de se cacher parmi les nés-moldus ?

\- S'en est sûrement une… Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, déclara Sirius.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux meilleurs amis de toujours, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Black ne s'aperçoive que James était particulièrement pensif, ce soir.

\- Ca se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de le rassurer Sirius.

\- La première tâche est dans une semaine, et Harry n'aura probablement pas le niveau pour se défendre.

\- Comment il se sent par rapport à ça ?

\- Il est terrifié, dit James, en soupirant. Cependant, il ne le montre pas, et essaie de me rassurer coute que coute…

\- Harry a toujours été très courageux, et téméraire. Il s'en sortira…

\- Je sais. Il est comme Lily… constata tristement James.

Sirius soupira et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Tu attends de la visite à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Sirius, un tant soit peu amusé.

\- Non, répondit James, en fronçant des sourcils. A demain, Patmol.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, James rangea le morceau de miroir dans le tiroir de sa commode et se leva pour atteindre la porte. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, baguette en main, car il était tout de même plus d'une heure du matin. C'est alors qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec une magnifique jeune femme brune, au regard d'un bleu perçant.

\- Sturgis ? S'étonna James.

\- J'ai vu de la lumière, affirma-t-elle, en guise de réponse. J'ai donc osé frapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène à une heure pareille ? Demanda James, un tantinet soupçonneux.

\- Je peux entrer ?

James acquiesça et la fit pénétrer dans ses appartements. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et eut à peine le temps de regarder son homologue qu'elle lui dit :

\- Des dragons.

\- Quoi ?

\- La Première Tâche, dit-elle alors. Ce sont des dragons. Il y en a quatre. Un pour chaque champion.

\- Et tu sais ça, parce que ? L'interrogea James.

\- Ils sont détenus dans la Forêt Interdite, à l'abri des regards indiscrets...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

\- Je devais parler avec un Centaure, répliqua Ellie.

James alla lui demander pourquoi par Merlin elle devait s'entretenir avec un Centaure à une heure aussi tardive, lorsqu'elle le devança :

\- Les directeurs des autres écoles sont au courant, et par conséquent, leurs champions aussi… Il faut que tu préviennes Harry. Il faut qu'il trouve une stratégie pour pouvoir réussir sa tâche face à un Dragon.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire concernant mon fils, Sturgis, répliqua froidement James.

\- De rien, Potter, rétorqua-t-elle piquée au vif par le ton dur qu'il avait employé avec elle.

Elle leva sa tête, haute, et se dirigea avec un air dédaigneux vers la porte, lorsque James l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je suis légèrement à cran avec cette histoire… Surtout qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui a pu mettre le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, répondit Ellie, plus détendue.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- Pas de quoi… répondit Ellie, en tournant la poignée. Bonne nuit, Potter.

\- Bonne nuit Sturgis, répliqua le brun à lunettes, avec un léger sourire en coin, involontaire.

 **-0-**

Le lendemain matin, Ellie vit James en train de prendre à part son fils pendant le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Devant la mine sombre, et anormalement pâle d'Harry, elle comprit qu'il venait de le mettre au courant pour les dragons. Puis, elle vit ce jeune garçon de quatorze ans, se diriger vers la table des Poufsouffles où tout le monde l'insultait sur son passage. Cependant, Harry semblait s'en moquer comme de sa première baguette et finit par s'arrêter à la hauteur de Cédric Diggory. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Diggory pâlit à son tour. Ce fut ce moment que choisit James pour s'affaler aux côtés d'Ellie. Cette dernière tourna la tête et l'observa longuement tandis qu'il se jetait sur le porridge.

\- Quoi ? Finit par demander James, en relevant les sourcils.

\- Tu peux être fier de ton fils.

Puis, sans ajouter la moindre explication, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se leva, et sortit de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre sa Salle de Cours. James reporta alors son regard vers Harry qui venait de quitter Cédric Diggory, et il sourit, en pensant au fait qu'Harry ressemblait vraiment trop à sa mère.

 **-0-**

La première journée de cours, une semaine avant la Première Tâche, se termina par un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pour les Quatrièmes Années. Ellie leur parla de Maléfices tout aussi puissants les uns que les autres et termina son cours en leur demandant deux rouleaux de parchemins pour la semaine prochaine. Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, tandis qu'elle effaçait le tableau. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ellie dit sévèrement :

\- Mr Potter, restez cinq minutes. J'ai à vous parler.

Harry déglutit et envoya des regards inquiets à Ron et à Hermione, qui grimacèrent et finirent par le laisser seul dans la classe du professeur le plus strict qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Même McGonagall ressemblait à un chaton, comparée à cette lionne, impassible et implacable. Ellie lui proposa de s'assoir sur la chaise qui se situait en face de son bureau, ce qu'il fit, nerveusement.

\- Votre père vous a mis au courant pour les dragons ? Lui demanda alors Ellie.

\- Oui, Professeur, répondit nerveusement Harry.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire pour lutter contre lui ?

\- Non, Professeur, admit Harry, en baissant la tête.

Ellie se cala confortablement sur sa chaise et inspira profondément, tout en le transperçant du regard.

\- Viktor Krum est un imbécile, déclara-t-elle alors. Comme la plupart des joueurs de Quidditch professionnels, soit dit en passant...

Harry releva les yeux vers son professeur, étonnement surpris par les propos qu'elle venait de tenir.

\- Seul, il ne tiendra pas trente secondes dans cette arène, continua-t-elle. Cependant, vous pouvez compter sur Karkaroff pour lui établir une très bonne stratégie, qui lui permettra de remporter aisément sa première tâche, tout en survivant.

Harry acquiesça, tout en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Fleur Delacour est aussi mièvre et innocente que moi, continua Ellie sans quitter Harry des yeux. Elle joue là-dessus pour que l'on pense qu'elle n'est pas une adversaire dont on doit se méfier. Mais il faut faire attention aux apparences qui sont bien souvent trompeuses, Mr Potter.

Ellie s'arrêta quelques secondes et se mit à jouer de ses mains, avec une plume qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

\- Cédric Diggory est quelqu'un de fort et d'extrêmement intelligent. Il maitrise à la perfection ses Sortilèges. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'il a déjà une stratégie pour combattre son dragon, depuis que vous l'avez mis au courant ce matin, dans la Grande Salle.

\- Comment savez-vous que…

\- C'est tout à votre honneur d'avoir agi de la sorte Mr Potter, le coupa-t-elle, mais à présent, il faut vous concentrer sur votre propre stratégie pour cette Tâche, qui arrive à grand pas. Je pense que votre père vous l'a déjà dit.

\- Oui, admit Harry.

\- Ces champions ont tous un point fort, continua-t-elle. Krum est courageux et assez doué en Métamorphose, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Delacour est forte en Sortilège, tout comme Diggory, qui excelle dans ma matière. Alors maintenant, dites-moi Mr Potter. Quels sont vos points forts ?

Harry ne répondit pas rapidement à la question de son professeur. Après tout, ce n'était pas la question la plus facile qu'on lui ait jamais posé, car Harry avait beau être un bon élève en moyenne, il n'avait pas de matière de prédilection, à part peut-être la Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il appréciait énormément. Alors, en guise de réponse, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Vous êtes bien modeste, Mr Potter, lui sourit Ellie pour la première fois. Je vous ai vu sur un balai… Vous vous débrouillez à merveilles. Je dirais même que vous avez un don pour le Quidditch.

\- Merci Professeur, répondit timidement Harry, en rougissant. Mais je doute que le Quidditch puisse m'aider dans l'arène. D'autant plus, que l'on n'a pas le droit de prendre un balai avec soi…

\- Peut-être, dit Ellie, mais vous avez droit à votre baguette, Mr Potter.

Harry fronça des sourcils tandis que son professeur se leva rapidement. Il l'observa se diriger vers une étagère située derrière elle, et en sortit un livre. Puis, elle retourna à son bureau et tendit le livre à Harry.

\- Page 153. Les Sortilèges d'Attraction.

\- Manuel avancé de Défense, lut alors Harry à voix haute. Mais Professeur, c'est un Sortilège de Sixième Année…

\- Et je suis convaincue que vous y arriverez, continua Ellie.

Harry lança un regard étonné à son professeur, qui avait l'impression de se retrouver devant James et son scepticisme si caractéristique, à ce moment précis.

\- Lisez ce livre pour demain. Je vous propose d'en voir la Pratique ensemble tous les soirs de la semaine, jusqu'au jour du Tournoi. Cela vous convient-il ?

Harry alterna son regard entre le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, et son professeur. Il finit par acquiescer au bout de quelques longues secondes.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous libère, Mr Potter, dit Ellie, et je vous dis à demain soir, dix-sept heures dans mon bureau.

\- Bien professeur, répliqua Harry, en se levant.

Ce dernier sortit alors de la pièce, toujours aussi décontenancé par la proposition de son professeur, se demandant pourquoi elle avait tenu à l'aider, lui, et pas Cédric Diggory. C'est la raison pour laquelle, Harry rejoint précipitamment ses amis, dans sa Salle Commune où il leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était produit dans le bureau de Sturgis, sans oublier de mentionner l'incroyable et surprenant sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé. Ron et Hermione finirent par lui souffler l'idée que cette aide devait provenir de son père qui se faisait énormément de soucis pour lui. Ce dernier s'en laissa convaincre, et ils finirent par descendre à temps pour diner dans la Grande Salle.

Harry avait emporté le livre que lui avait confié son professeur pour en lire un maximum avant son retour dans la Salle Commune. Ainsi, il arriva à lire une page, entre deux changements de plats. A la fin du repas, il remonta en direction de sa salle commune, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, lorsqu'il fut appelé par son père, qui semblait lui courir après. Ce dernier serra son fils dans ses bras, et lui proposa de s'isoler quelques minutes, prétextant avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Harry le suivit alors jusqu'à une alcôve qui se situait pas loin de sa Salle Commune. Il remarqua l'air absent et pensif de son père, et se demanda si cet endroit ne lui rappelait pas de doux souvenir avec sa mère, à l'époque où ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. James sortit de lui-même de ses pensées, et alla lui parler lorsqu'il remarqua le livre qu'Harry tenait entre les mains.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils, après avoir lu le titre du livre.

\- C'est le professeur Sturgis qui me l'a donné, expliqua Harry. Elle veut que j'apprenne la théorie concernant le Sortilège d'Attraction.

\- Pourquoi faire ? S'enquit James.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? S'étonna à son tour Harry.

\- Au courant de quoi Harry ?

\- Elle veut que j'apprenne ce sort pour la Première Tâche…expliqua Harry. Elle m'a parlé de dragon, de balai et…

\- De balai ? le coupa James.

\- C'est mon meilleur atout selon elle.

James sembla pensif et finit par pouffer de rire, car Ellie Sturgis avait une fois de plus raison… Le vol sur un balai était sans doute le meilleur atout d'Harry pour échapper à un dragon.

\- Je croyais que l'idée venait de toi, Papa, dit prudemment Harry.

\- Non, répondit James. Je voulais parler avec toi de stratégie ce soir, mais apparemment, Ellie m'a devancé…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Si j'arrive à avoir la réponse un jour, je te le dirais, s'amusa James.

Il embrassa son fils, et le laissa rejoindre sa Salle Commune, le nez plongé dans le livre que Sturgis lui avait donné à lire. James resta quelques temps pensif, sous l'alcôve, puis se décida à prendre la direction des appartements de son homologue. Ainsi, il frappa à sa porte cinq minutes après, et elle lui ouvrit, non surprise de le trouver là. Elle le fit entrer dans ses appartements. James mit à peine deux secondes pour remarquer qu'elle était en tenue très décontractée. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux pour une fois. Ils tombaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches, parfaitement marquées par le pantalon serré qu'elle portait. Il remarqua également qu'elle portait un haut mettant ses formes en valeur. Cependant, elle s'empressa de prendre un gilet, qu'elle enfila rapidement, dissimulant ainsi, la partie la plus intéressante de son corps, aux yeux de James. Puis, elle l'invita à s'assoir, et il ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'elle lui proposa une tasse de thé.

\- Tu es fâché ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors, tout en servant le thé.

\- Je devrais l'être ? Répondit James, un tantinet amusé par sa question.

\- Tu es courant de ce que j'ai fait…

\- Tu veux parler du fait que tu aies trouvé une stratégie pour éviter à mon fils de finir carboniser par un Dragon à seulement quatorze ans ? Rétorqua James.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi serais-je fâché contre toi alors que tu tentes de lui sauver la vie ?

\- On ne sait jamais avec toi, rétorqua Ellie.

James sourit et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi… dit-il alors.

\- Pourquoi quoi, Potter ? S'enquit Ellie.

\- Pourquoi tu l'aides ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? S'étonna Ellie.

\- Non, Harry se le demande et moi aussi.

\- Ton fils de quatorze ans se retrouve dans ce Tournoi à cause de… des Mangemorts, dit-elle. C'est tout à fait naturel pour un membre de l'Ordre de l'aider, non ?

James acquiesça, même si au bout du compte, il se doutait bien qu'une fois de plus elle n'avait pas été totalement sincère dans sa réponse. Après tout, il avait bien relevé l'hésitation qu'elle avait marqué lorsqu'elle avait évoqué les coupables. Elle lui cachait des informations, et James se dit que cela devait encore avoir un rapport avec son passé si mystérieux.  
Ils continuèrent à parler des plans des Mangemorts et des nouvelles macabres qui leur provenaient de l'extérieur pendant une bonne heure. Puis, James la laissa et rejoignit ses appartements, serein pour une fois, car il était à peu près sur que la stratégie d'Ellie marcherait et qu'Harry était un tantinet plus en sécurité à présent.

 **-0-**

Durant les quelques jours qui précédèrent la Première Tâche, Harry passa l'intégralité de son temps libre, en compagnie de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il se mettait à apprécier de jour en jour. Même si Ellie Sturgis était froide, sévère et intraitable, elle était surtout incroyablement patiente avec Harry qui n'arrivait toujours pas à maitriser le Sortilège d'Attraction, et ce même, la veille au soir de l'épreuve.

\- J'abandonne ! S'écria Harry, en s'asseyant sur un pupitre, totalement abattu.

Cela faisait à présent plus de trois heures qu'il s'entrainait et qu'il n'y arrivait toujours pas. D'ailleurs, Harry se disait qu'il n'y arriverait probablement jamais, étant donné qu'il s'imaginait déjà mourir carboniser par un dragon. Il avait à présent enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et essaya de ne pas se laisser envahir par son stress grandissant. Soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés, et releva rapidement la tête en direction de son Professeur. Ellie se tenait face à lui, une main tendue et pourvue de Chocogrenouilles. Harry l'interrogea du regard et Ellie répondit, en haussant les épaules :

\- Rien de mieux que du chocolat pour remotiver les troupes…

Harry fut surpris par ses paroles, et ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un rire.

\- C'est ce que mon oncle Rémus me dit toujours, avoua Harry, d'un air amusé.

\- Votre oncle est une personne pleine de sagesse, affirma Ellie, en lui tendant un bocal rempli de sucreries.

Le jeune Potter se servit et se mit à grignoter silencieusement, accompagné de son Professeur. Harry s'autorisa quelques regards en direction d'Ellie, qui semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées, avec un sourire discret mais si rare, aux coins des lèvres.

\- Je sais ce que vous faites pour Neville, dit soudain Harry.

Ellie sortit alors de ses pensées et posa ses yeux sur ceux d'Harry, l'interrogeant ainsi du regard.

\- Vous êtes la première à vous préoccuper réellement de lui, vous savez ? Continua Harry. Rien ne vous oblige à l'aider dans votre matière et d'autant plus pendant votre temps libre. Pourtant vous le faites.

Le Professeur de Défense pencha la tête sur le côté, et se demanda à cet instant précis, où le jeune Potter voulait en venir.

\- Comme vous m'aidez en ce moment, alors que nous savons pertinemment vous et moi, que je n'y arriverais pas à temps, acheva Harry, défaitiste.

\- Vous êtes le seul à penser ainsi, Mr Potter.

\- Professeur… Tenta de protester Harry.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vous aurais donné ce livre et ces cours privés si je pensais que vous ne seriez pas capable de produire ce Sortilège à temps, Mr Potter ?

\- Il est onze heures du soir et…

\- Il ne reste que neuf heures avant que vous ne finissiez carboniser, finit-elle.

Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul à l'idée que son Professeur venait de dire mot pour mot la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait lui dire. Comment avez-pu-t-elle savoir à l'avance ce qu'il allait dire ?

\- Mais vous y arriverez, affirma-t-elle, en se relevant du pupitre où elle était assise.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous autant en moi ? Demanda alors Harry.

\- La question serait plutôt, pourquoi **_vous_** , ne croyez pas en vous, Mr Potter ? Rétorqua Ellie, en lui tendant la main.

Harry observa son Professeur et finit par saisir sa main. Elle le força ainsi à se relever et à reprendre l'entrainement. Cependant, au lieu de rester assise à son bureau, elle resta à ses côtés, cette fois. Harry se concentra et fit quelques tentatives qui se soldèrent, une fois de plus par un échec. Il s'apprêta une fois de plus à abandonner et à abaisser définitivement sa baguette, lorsqu'Ellie attrapa son poigné pour l'en empêcher. Harry se tourna vers elle, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Gardez votre baguette levée, Mr Potter et faites le vide.

\- Pardon ? S'enquit Harry, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle entendait par là.

\- Fermez les yeux, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Mais Professeur… Tenta de protester Harry.

\- Arrêter de protester et faites ce que je vous dis ! Par Merlin… Vous n'êtes pas le fils de votre père pour rien, constata Ellie, un tant soit peu amusée.

Harry rougit de la tête aux pieds et finit par faire ce que son Professeur attendait de lui : il ferma les yeux, la baguette toujours tendue, droit devant lui. Ellie, satisfaite, commença à lui parler calmement, d'une voix qui eut pour effet d'apaiser totalement Harry.

\- La plupart des sorciers que vous croiserez tout au long de votre vie, vous diront qu'un sorcier puissant est un sorcier qui sait maitriser ses émotions, quitte à les mettre dans une boite fermée à double tour, dont on aurait pris soin de jeter la clé.

Harry garda les yeux fermé mais entendit les pas de son Professeur qui se promenait lentement dans la Salle de cours.

\- Sachez que ces sorciers-là, ne sont que des idiots, trancha Ellie. Notre Magie est indissociable de nos sentiments et elle se retrouve d'autant plus forte lorsqu'elle est associée à nos émotions les plus intenses… Videz-vous l'esprit Mr Potter et laissez-vous envahir par vos émotions. Laissez-vous transporter par vos souvenirs les plus heureux…

Ellie continua ainsi à lui donner des conseils, tandis qu'Harry tenta d'appliquer à la lettre ses instructions. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à faire le vide, à tel point que la voix de son Professeur paraissait extrêmement lointaine. Il suivit ses conseils et se laissa envahir par toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et lorsqu'il fut prêt, Harry inspira profondément, et formula un :

 _\- Accio_ Eclair de Feu !

Le jeune Potter eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, que son balai, situé initialement à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, se retrouva instantanément dans ses mains. La bouche d'Harry fit un O parfait, tandis qu'Ellie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une fois l'étonnement passé, une joie immense envahit le cœur d'Harry, dont les commissures de ses lèvres s'étaient nettement élargies.

\- J'ai réussi ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- En effet, répondit Ellie, un tantinet amusée par la scène.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

\- A présent, il ne vous reste plus qu'à recommencer Mr Potter.

Le garçon s'exécuta, sans refaire les exercices de concentration de son Professeur et toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par une réussite qui lui remit énormément de baume au cœur. Harry était désormais prêt pour sa Première Tâche, et son Professeur le savait.

 **-0-**

La stratégie d'Ellie porta ses fruits et le lendemain matin, Harry survécut face à son dragon, et il réussit même l'exploit de se placer en tête du classement, grâce à son idée d'invocation de balai, jugée « ingénieuse et très classe ». Le jeune Potter se moquait de son classement car il était tout simplement heureux de s'en être sorti vivant. Les premières personnes à le rejoindre furent ses deux meilleurs amis, puis l'ensemble de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Puis, lorsque l'évènement fut terminé, il réussit à trouver son père dans la foule. Ce dernier étreignit et embrassa pleinement son fils qu'il avait craint de perdre.

\- Très beau Sortilège, Mr Potter, dit alors Ellie, en inclinant la tête vers lui.

Harry s'écarta de l'étreinte de son père, et s'approcha de son Professeur de Défense.

\- Merci Professeur, lui dit-il alors.

\- Ce n'est que la stricte vérité, déclara Ellie.

Cette dernière tenta de s'écarter pour laisser James et son fils, seuls, mais elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet. Elle se retourna et fut étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait de celle de James.

\- Sturgis… Commença l'homme, avec un air gêné que la jeune femme n'avait vu que dans de rares cas.

\- Oui, Potter ?

\- Je…euh…Merci, balbutia-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Merci pour tout.

Ellie lui sourit, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, James lui rendit un sincère et franc sourire. La jeune femme en fut étonnée mais s'éloigna pour laisser le père et le fils, seuls.

\- Ellie a raison, ton Sortilège était parfait ! Dit James, sur le trajet de retour vers le château.

\- Sans elle, je n'y serais jamais arrivé… Avoua Harry. Elle n'a rien lâché jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, s'amusa James.

\- Sans elle et sans Maman, je serais probablement mort carbonisé, insista Harry.

\- Ta mère ? S'étonna alors James.

\- Oui, soupira d'aise Harry.

Ce dernier marqua une pause, qui sembla interminable pour James, mais il finit par tout lui expliquer :

\- Le Professeur Sturgis m'a dit de me rattacher à des souvenirs heureux ou à des émotions fortes pour arriver à produire mon Sortilège d'Attraction. Selon elle, la Magie est plus forte si on l'associe à des sentiments puissants. Alors j'ai pensé à l'amitié de Ron et d'Hermione, à mes oncles, à toi… Mais surtout à Maman qui veille sur moi, d'où qu'elle soit.

James ne répondit rien à cet aveu poignant mais se contenta de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Et intérieurement, il remercia une fois de plus Ellie Sturgis pour son intervention, qui venait certainement de sauver la vie de son fils.


	12. 11 - Le manoir des Malefoy

Une semaine après la Première Tâche, James et Ellie furent convoqués dans le bureau du Directeur pour une affaire de la plus grande importance. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent donc leur Salle de Classe respective à la fin de la journée, pour prendre la direction du Deuxième Etage. Ils se retrouvèrent au même moment devant la gargouille qui leur permettait d'accéder au bureau de Dumbledore. James donna sans problème le mot de passe et quelques minutes après, ils frappèrent à la porte. Severus Rogue, également convié, leur ouvrit et les deux membres de l'Ordre sous couverture, s'introduisirent à leur tour dans le bureau du Directeur. Ce dernier les invita tacitement à prendre place dans les fauteuils situés en face de son bureau, et ils purent ainsi commencer leur réunion, accompagnée d'un bon verre de Whisky Pur-Feu pour les hommes.

\- Excusez-moi de vous prévenir au dernier moment, mais des informations importantes sont arrivées jusqu'à mes oreilles et cela ne pouvait pas attendre.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? Demanda James.

\- J'ai une autre mission de la plus grande importance à vous confier, _à tous les deux_ , expliqua Dumbledore, en désignant James et Ellie.

\- Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un cambriolage… Commença James, en riant.

Cependant, il fut le seul à agir de la sorte, et lorsqu'il comprit son erreur, il en perdit tout sourire.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit encore d'un coffre de chez Gringotts ! S'exclama le brun à lunettes.

\- Non, rassurez-vous James, la cible est beaucoup plus accessible cette fois, répliqua Dumbledore.

\- Tant mieux, dit James, un tantinet soulagé. Il s'agit de quoi alors ?

James porta son verre à la bouche et commença à savourer son Whisky Pur-Feu.

\- Il faut que vous dérobiez un livre, dit Dumbledore. Un livre très spécial…

\- Il est lui aussi important aux yeux de Voldemort ? Demanda James.

\- Oui, affirma Dumbledore. Très important.

\- Et où se situe-t-il ? Demanda de nouveau James, en buvant une autre gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Dans la Bibliothèque du Manoir des Malefoy, dit Rogue, d'un air glacial.

La réaction de James ne se fit pas attendre et le Whisky Pur Feu qu'il venait d'introduire dans sa bouche, en ressortit aussi vite qu'un Eclair de Feu. Il se mit à tousser, et Ellie dut lui taper légèrement dans le dos pour éviter qu'il s'étouffe.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit James, rouge, mais qui priait intérieurement pour que son ouïe lui ait fait défaut.

\- Vous avez bien entendu, James, confirma Dumbledore.

\- Mais c'est du suicide ! S'exclama James.

\- Pas tout à fait, Potter, répliqua Rogue qui semblait légèrement agacé par le comportement du membre de l'Ordre.

\- Il faudrait un miracle pour arriver à pénétrer dans cette propriété, affirma James. Et quand bien même ce dernier se produirait, il en faudrait un deuxième pour pouvoir en sortir et en vie !

\- Si tu me laissais parler, Potter, je pourrais peut-être te les donner ces miracles, dont tu parles, lâcha froidement Rogue.

James se tut mais lui lança un regard froid et sévère. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques temps, avant que Severus ne continue.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a convoqué tous ses partisans dans le Manoir des Selwyn pour… faire du _nettoyage_. L'intégralité des Malefoy et autres Mangemorts, sera donc absente du Manoir pour l'occasion. Vous pourrez donc entrer et sortir par la grande porte.

\- Et quel est le plan B ? Demanda alors Ellie, qui parla pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

\- Le plan B ? Répéta Rogue.

\- Après les évènements qui se sont passés à Gringotts, j'estime qu'il est nécessaire pour nous d'avoir un plan B au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, expliqua Ellie. Je pense que Potter sera d'accord avec moi, sur ce coup.

\- Tout à fait, confirma James, avec fermeté.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Demanda Rogue à Ellie, en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

James remarqua que Rogue venait de la tutoyer et cela l'intrigua fortement. Depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, il ne les avait jamais vus se parler. Se pouvait-il qu'ils se connaissent autrement ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un autre moyen de sortir du Manoir ? J'entends par là, autre que la Grande Porte ? Demanda Ellie. Car je suppose que leur demeure est équipée d'un dispositif d'anti-transplanage… Je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi, si je te disais qu'il serait étonnement stupide d'entrer dans ce Manoir et de ne plus pouvoir en sortir par la suite…

Rogue sourit, ce qui étonna d'autant plus James, et il finit par dire :

\- La cheminée n'est pas régit par cette règle…

\- Quel est le rayon de transplanage ? Demanda James.

\- Deux mètres.

\- Merci, Rogue, dit Ellie, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau du Directeur, et James finit par demander :

\- Quand est-ce que cette réunion se déroulera ?

Dumbledore et Rogue échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil et Ellie haussa des sourcils.

\- Ce soir, à 22 heures, finit par dire Rogue.

\- Pardon ? Demanda James, incrédule.

\- Je vous l'ai dit James, nous avons été averti à la dernière minute et…

\- Sans moi, le coupa alors le brun à lunettes, qui semblait se résigner.

\- Potter, dit froidement Rogue, de plus en plus agacé.

\- Je suis désolé, mais vous me demandez de pénétrer illégalement dans la demeure d'un Mangemort, sans aucun préparatif !

\- C'est la seule chance que nous aurons pour nous emparer de ce livre, dit Dumbledore.

\- Par Merlin ! S'exclama James, en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. On ne connait même pas les lieux !

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, dit alors Rogue.

James se retourna vers lui, et le regarda sévèrement, tout en attendant de plus amples explications, mais elles ne vinrent pas de Severus.

\- Je les connais, dit soudain Ellie.

James rit nerveusement, et porta une main à sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Dit-il à voix haute, plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose.

\- J'y suis déjà allée, dit Ellie. Je sais où se trouve la Bibliothèque.

James acquiesça silencieusement, et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où il avait une vue magnifique sur le Lac Noir, éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Il se rappela alors de la mission de surveillance de Stan Rocade et de la réaction d'Ellie en voyant Malefoy. Elle avait fait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, et à présent, James réalisa qu'elle avait du lui mentir. Tout ceci ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'Ellie avait peut-être été une Mangemorte par le passé. Cependant, ce mensonge ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, quelle personne censée et saine d'esprit, voudrait crier haut et fort d'avoir fait partit de ces êtres abjectes par le passé ?

La main toujours portée à sa bouche, il pesa longuement le pour et le contre de cette mission. Il fut tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua la présence d'Ellie que lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui, dans un murmure.

\- On peut le faire Potter. D'autant plus que cette fois, on a un Plan B au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

\- …

\- Aie confiance en moi.

James se retourna vers elle, et plongea ses yeux noisette dans cet océan que représentait les yeux d'Ellie Sturgis. Il la scruta longuement et finit par acquiescer définitivement, provoquant ainsi le soulagement de Dumbledore.

\- Une dernière chose, dit Dumbledore.

\- Quoi ? Soupira James. Ne me dites pas que leur Manoir est gardé par des Inferi ? Ca serait trop simple, sinon…

\- Une fois que vous serez sorti du château, vous ne pourrez plus revenir…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ellie, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Le couvre-feu de Pré-au-Lard, dit alors James.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à aller au Chaudron Baveur, précisa le Directeur.

\- Bien, dit Ellie sûrement.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre rejoignirent par la suite leurs appartements respectifs pour se préparer pour cette nouvelle mission, qualifiée une fois de plus par Sirius, de suicidaire. James fit un crochet vers la Tour des Gryffondors pour parler à son fils, et lui dire au revoir, au cas où.

 **-0-**

Trois heures plus tard, les deux membres de l'Ordre étaient cachés dans des buissons et guettaient le départ imminent de la famille Malefoy de leur domicile. Une fois que cela fut le cas, ils pénétrèrent par effraction à l'intérieur de cette grande bâtisse. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ellie semblait être comme un poisson dans l'eau, dans ces lieux, et elle les guida jusqu'à la Bibliothèque sans la moindre hésitation. Tandis qu'ils cherchaient le livre responsable de ce suicide, James n'arrêta pas de s'interroger, une nouvelle fois sur sa partenaire et sur son possible passé de Mangemort. Après tout, comment aurait-elle pu connaître parfaitement le Manoir des Malefoy, si elle n'avait pas été une ancienne partisante de Voldemort ?

\- Je crois que je l'ai, dit enfin Ellie.

Ces paroles firent sortir James de ses pensées, et il se tourna vers son homologue qui tenait un petit carnet noir à la main.

\- « _Journal intime de Tom Jedusor_ », lut James à voix haute. Qui est Tom Jedusor ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit Ellie, en haussant les épaules pour appuyer ses dires. A présent, il faut partir Potter…

\- Partir où ? Demanda alors une voix glaciale, qui semblait tapie dans le noir.

Ellie eut le réflexe d'arracher le Journal Intime des mains de James, et de le cacher dans sa cape, à l'aide d'un puissant sort de dissimulation. Quelques secondes après, les bougies du Manoir s'éclairèrent toutes, de manière simultanée, révélant enfin à James et à Ellie le bourbier dans lequel ils étaient empêtrés.

 _\- Expelliarmus_ ! Cria la petite femme blonde qui se trouvait aux côtés d'un grand homme qu'Ellie reconnut comme étant Lucius Malefoy.

Les baguettes des deux membres de l'Ordre s'échappèrent de leurs mains, et volèrent jusqu'à se retrouver aux pieds d'une cheminée. James et Ellie se regardèrent, et se comprirent instantanément. Il était temps pour eux, d'agir discrètement, tout en passant au plan B.

\- Vous, cracha alors Lucius, en pointant du doigt Ellie. Vous êtes la malotrue qui m'a bousculé l'été dernier dans la rue… Vous êtes donc l'une de ces vermines de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Il semblerait… Répondit Ellie, en le défiant du regard.

\- Qu'êtes-vous venus faire dans notre demeure ? Interrogea la blonde.

\- On voudrait se prendre un appartement, commença James avec l'un de ses airs arrogants et suffisants. Mais on avait encore des doutes concernant la déco, alors on…

 _\- Endoloris_ ! Cria alors la voix d'une autre femme.

James s'écroula instantanément au sol sous la douleur, tandis que la personne responsable de ce Sortilège Impardonnable, sortit progressivement de l'ombre, avec un rire machiavélique. Ellie la reconnut immédiatement comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme à qui appartenait le coffre qu'ils avaient cambriolé, un mois auparavant. Cette dernière s'approcha rapidement d'Ellie, et commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Puis, elle rit d'un nouveau rire glacial, digne d'une démente, avant de se tourner vers James, qui tentait de se remettre debout, après le Sortilège, particulièrement douloureux, qu'il venait de subir.

\- Alors Potter ? Comme ça, on n'aime plus les rousses ? Se moqua Bellatrix, tout en indiquant Ellie.

James serra des dents et essaya de prendre sur lui, pour ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je me demande si ta nouvelle petite copine est aussi résistante qu'a pu l'être ta femme.

Ellie tourna la tête vers son homologue qui était devenu livide et qui serrait ses poings à tel point qu'il aurait pu en saigner.

\- C'était une battante, cette Sang-de-Bourbe là… Mais comme les autres, elle a fini par crier… Comme les autres, elle a fini par nous implorer de lui laisser la vie sauve !

\- La ferme, cria soudain Ellie.

Bellatrix fut extrêmement étonnée d'entendre ces mots-là, sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle se serait attendue à ce que ce soit James qui les prononce et pas sa nouvelle Sang-de-Bourbe. De son côté, James rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait au préalablement fermé pour ne pas craquer face à la Mangemorte. Il regarda Ellie avec encore plus d'étonnement que les Malefoy et Lestrange présents. Cette dernière se tenait droite, d'un air digne, et semblait défier Bellatrix de son regard glacial. Cependant, d'une manière très discrète, elle réussit à lancer un discret regard à James. Elle lui indiqua la cheminée et James comprit qu'elle tenterait de gagner du temps comme elle le pouvait.

\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de cette façon, cracha alors Bellatrix. Espèce…

\- D'ignoble Sang-de-Bourbe ? Finit Ellie, avec un air moqueur. Vous manquez cruellement d'originalité, vous autres Mangemorts !

\- Petite insolente ! _Endoloris_ ! Cria Bellatrix.

Le Sortilège frappa de plein fouet Ellie, qui aurait du se plier en quatre de douleurs. Cependant, la jeune femme le ressentit comme une légère décharge électrique qui lui traversa tout le corps, faisant trembler quelque uns de ses muscles au passage. Les Mangemorts furent tellement étonnés par le contrôle qu'Ellie exerçait face au sort qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence de James face à la cheminée.

\- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Lestrange ? Se moqua Ellie pour gagner encore un peu de temps.

Bellatrix explosa dans un cri de démence et pointa sa baguette de nouveau en direction d'Ellie :

\- _Endolo_ …

Cependant, Lestrange n'eut guère le temps d'achever sa phrase que sa baguette lui fut ôtée des mains, à l'aide d'un Sortilège Informulé. Son mari, Rodulphus, sa sœur Narcissa et son beau-frère Lucius, n'eurent également guère le temps de réagir que leurs baguettes leurs furent également ôtées. Tandis qu'Ellie avait fait diversion, James en avait profité pour récupérer leurs baguettes.

\- Sturgis, dépêche-toi ! Cria alors James, en tendant une main vers elle.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et courut dans la direction de James. Bellatrix, sous l'effet de la colère, s'empara alors de l'un de ses poignards fétiche et elle le lança dans la direction de deux membres de l'Ordre qui disparurent presque instantanément, en transplanant.

 **-0-**

Quelques secondes plus tard, James et Ellie atterrirent dans un champ remplis de neige. Ellie regarda autour d'elle et tenta de reconnaître le lieu où James les avait emmenés. Cependant, il faisait nuit noire, et les seules lumières qu'elle pouvait distinguer, provenaient de ce qui semblait être un village, à un ou deux kilomètres à pieds de leur position actuelle. Soudain, elle sentit une main chaude s'agripper à la sienne, gelée. C'était celle de James, et ce dernier semblait vouloir la trainer en direction des bois, situés à l'orée du champ.

\- On ne va pas au Chaudron Baveur ? Demanda Ellie.

\- On s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac. C'est le premier endroit où ils iraient nous chercher.

\- Alors pourquoi pas le Quartier Général de l'Ordre ?

\- Trop risqué, répondit James.

\- Où est-ce que tu nous amènes alors ?

\- Dans un endroit sûr, se contenta de dire James.

\- Mais…

\- Chut, Sturgis ! Dit alors James.

Etrangement, Ellie se tut et se laissa entrainer par James, à l'intérieur de cette forêt. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une pierre tombale portant les initiales : L.E.P. James s'arrêta et lâcha la main d'Ellie, tout en s'approchant rapidement de la tombe. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis, et il incita Ellie à venir à ses côtés. Là, elle le vit tâtonner dans le noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur une chose qui semblait gravée dans la pierre. James l'attrapa fermement et le retourna. Aussitôt la tombe s'écarta pour laisser place à un escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre.

« _C'est donc ça, l'endroit sûr de James ? Une tombe ?_ » Se demanda Ellie.

Ce dernier reprit sa main dans la sienne, tout en sortant sa baguette pour avoir de la lumière. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de descendre les escaliers, une autre gravure les attendait en bas, et James la tourna pour refermer le passage derrière eux. Ellie remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait d'une fleur de Lys. S'en suivit ensuite une longue marche rapide sur un ou deux kilomètres qui les conduisirent devant un mur. Ellie se retourna vers James, étonnée et ce dernier la prit par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

\- Le dernier ennemi qui sera vaincu, c'est la mort, lui dit alors James.

\- Pardon ? Répondit Ellie, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- Répète la phrase, dit simplement James.

Ellie douta quelques secondes mais finit par dire à son tour :

\- Le dernier ennemi qui sera vaincu, c'est la mort.

Aussitôt dit, la jeune femme vit une porte se dessiner progressivement sous ses yeux, puis se matérialiser. James mit la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit. Ellie fut alors assez éblouie par la lumière qui semblait se dégager de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle sentit de nouveau la main de James se refermer sur la sienne et l'entrainer dans ce bain de lumière.


	13. 12 - Le Cottage

**Chapitre 12 - Le Cottage**

 **-0-**

Une fois que ses yeux furent acclimatés à la lumière qui émanait des bougies d'une petite pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, Ellie comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans la cave d'une maison. James lâcha sa main, et mit fin à son Sortilège d'Allumage de Baguette. Puis, ce dernier se dirigea vers un petit escalier, pourvu d'une rampe qui menait à une porte en bois et en fer forgé. Ellie déglutit fortement tout en suivant James, qui posa sa baguette sur la porte. A son contact, un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Décidément, cet endroit était magiquement bien protégé.

D'un simple geste de la main, James invita Ellie à le suivre et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans une autre pièce lumineuse, qui correspondait à une cuisine. Ellie déglutit une fois de plus, et se décida à lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans un coin de la tête depuis leur arrivée dans cette maison, et pour laquelle elle pensait déjà avoir la réponse.

\- Où est-ce que l'on est Potter ?

\- Dans l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne, après Poudlard, répondit énigmatiquement James.

\- Mais encore ?

James pouffa et se retourna pour faire face à Ellie, alors qu'ils étaient à présent dans ce qui semblait être un Salon.

\- C'est agaçant de ne pas avoir de réponse précise à ses interrogations, n'est-ce pas Sturgis ? La nargua James, fier de lui.

\- Potter… Soupira Ellie.

\- On est chez moi, Sturgis, pouffa de nouveau, James. Tu te trouves dans le Cottage Potter, à Godric's Hollow.

Ellie s'arrêta de marcher, tandis que ses doutes venaient d'être confirmés. James, qui se trouvait à présent près de sa cheminée, remarqua qu'elle ne le suivait plus et se retourna vers elle. Ellie semblait le dévisager, tout en basculant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Quoi ? Demanda James.

\- Tu m'as fait entrer chez toi, dit simplement Ellie.

\- Et ?

\- Etant donné le niveau de protection de ta demeure, je doute que tu invites souvent des personnes extérieures à ton cercle d'amis, ici.

\- Effectivement, confirma James.

\- Tu as fini par avoir confiance en moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

James ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer. S'en suivit alors un long et pesant silence entre les deux membres de l'Ordre, pendant lequel ils n'eurent de cesse de s'observer mutuellement. Puis, James se passa une main dans ses cheveux et finit par briser le silence.

\- Tu as toujours le Journal ?

\- Oui, dans ma poche, répondit Ellie.

Cette dernière porta la main à la poche intérieure de son gilet, prenant soin de repousser en arrière sa cape. Elle chercha le livre d'une seule main, et lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle le sortit rapidement pour le montrer à James. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur l'homme, qui avait subitement pris une teinte anormalement livide. Ellie fronça des sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? L'interrogea-t-elle. A ta tête, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme…

James ne répondit pas et s'approcha doucement vers elle, de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait s'il avait du marcher sur un lac gelé dont la glace serait susceptible de s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Son comportement ne rassura pas Ellie qui fronça davantage des sourcils.

\- Potter, tu commences à me faire peur, là, avoua-t-elle, avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, répondit alors James.

Ce dernier était à présent à sa hauteur. Il prit le Journal de Jedusor qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et le déposa sur une petite table qui se trouvait à gauche de la femme. Puis, avec beaucoup de précaution, il prit la cape d'Ellie du bout des doigts, et la repoussa en arrière, révélant ainsi la tenue d'hivers de son homologue. Cette dernière ne comprenait toujours pas le comportement étrange de James, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se recule et lui fasse un simple signe de la tête. Ellie regarda alors dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée, et elle remarqua enfin le petit poignard planté sous ses côtes droites, accompagné d'une auréole de sang qui était venu entacher ses vêtements.

Jusqu'à présent, Ellie n'avait pas ressenti la moindre douleur liée à cet objet métallique qui était venu se loger dans son corps. C'était surement du à l'adrénaline sécrétée suite à leur évasion du Manoir des Malefoy. Cependant, la simple vue du poignard dans son corps avait changé la donne, et Ellie se mit soudainement à ressentir une forte douleur sur le flanc droit. Elle émit un gémissement plaintif et un vertige l'obligea à se retenir au dossier du fauteuil le plus proche d'elle. Par réflexe, James se rapprocha immédiatement d'elle et la soutint à l'aide de son bras.

\- Est-ce que tu as de quoi faire des Potions ? Lui demanda Ellie, en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la douleur.

\- Non, répondit James, blâfard, dont le regard était braqué sur le poignard.

\- Non ? Répéta Ellie, incrédule.

\- Les Potions et moi, ce n'est pas le grand amour, se contenta de dire James.

\- Mais tu as bien des ingrédients ou des potions déjà préparées quelque part, non ? Essaya Ellie.

\- Oui… Répondit James. Attends ici, je vais te chercher ça.

\- D'accord, dit Ellie en s'accrochant fermement au dossier du fauteuil.

\- Ne bouge pas hein ? S'écria James, en s'éloignant.

\- Tu veux que j'aille où dans cet état, James ? Murmura Ellie, en levant les yeux au ciel, et en secouant fermement la tête.

Ellie patienta une trentaine de secondes avant que James ne revienne, les bras remplis de toutes les Potions qu'il avait en réserve. Il n'avait jamais été doué dans cette matière à Poudlard, et ne savait pas vraiment lesquelles étaient réellement nécessaires. Il posa ainsi toutes ces Potions sur la table du Salon et aida ensuite Ellie à se diriger jusqu'à cette même table. La jeune femme examina avec attention toutes les Potions et soupira.

\- Il manque quelque chose ? Demanda James, légèrement angoissé car il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus mettre les pieds en dehors du Cottage, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

\- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut, mais pas en quantité suffisante, expliqua Ellie.

\- Mais est-ce que c'est suffisant pour passer la nuit ?

Ellie regarda James avant d'acquiescer.

\- Dans ce cas, on va enlever ce poignard, dit alors James en s'approchant d'Ellie.

Cependant, cette dernière recula d'un pas, chancelante et posa une main sur le torse de l'homme pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. James la regarda avec un air curieux et Ellie précisa :

\- Je préférerai le faire moi-même si cela ne te dérange pas.

James acquiesça et la regarda faire. Ainsi, il la vit porter la main sur le poignard, et inspirer fortement. Puis, d'un geste net et précis, elle ôta rapidement la lame de son corps. Ce geste s'accompagna d'un gémissement de douleur, et elle jeta le poignard qui tomba non loin de leurs pieds. Puis, Ellie porta une main à sa plaie pour limiter l'hémorragie.

\- Tu vois la Potion bleue, là ? Demanda-t-elle à James, qui acquiesça. Imbibes-en le tissu.

James s'exécuta et s'approcha d'Ellie avec le dit tissu dans l'intention de nettoyer lui-même la plaie.

\- Maintenant, enlève ton gilet et ton chemisier Sturgis, que je nettoie ta plaie.

Cependant, Ellie recula une nouvelle fois, et stoppa encore James dans son élan.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule. Tu tiens à peine debout, dit James, en s'approchant de nouveau.

Mais la jeune femme recula encore, et s'agrippa fermement à un accoudoir d'une chaise pour ne pas tomber.

\- Merlin que tu peux être têtue ! S'exaspéra James, en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux d'Ellie. La lueur qu'il y vit lui serra instinctivement le cœur. Ellie n'avait pas honte… Elle semblait tout simplement terrifiée. C'est alors que le brun à lunettes se rappela qu'il avait déjà vu cette expression dans ses yeux. C'était au Chaudron Baveur, juste après qu'il ait chassé l'homme qui l'avait molestée. Puis, les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire : « Ses secrets sont extrêmement douloureux pour elle », tout comme le fait qu'elle connaissait l'existence des colliers recensant les viols orchestrés sur des Nées-Moldues, comme elle. Le cœur de James se serra de nouveau, pensant avoir percé à jour, au moins l'un des secrets d'Ellie Sturgis.

\- C'est parce que je suis un homme ? Demanda-t-il alors, d'un ton compatissant.

Ellie ne répondit rien et s'efforça de rester debout sur ses pieds.

\- Je ne suis pas Sirius, tu sais ? Tenta de plaisanter James pour la détendre.

Sa tactique marcha car il la vit esquisser un léger sourire, entre deux grimaces de douleur.

\- Je te promets que je ferais de mon mieux pour ne rien regarder, dit James, en essayant d'avoir sa confiance. Et je toucherai seulement ce qui est nécessaire de toucher.

James avait prononcé ces mots, sans quitter Ellie du regard. Cette dernière sembla réfléchir à sa proposition, ce qui parut être une éternité pour James. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ellie inspira profondément, et finit par soupirer :

\- Promets-moi seulement que tu ne poseras aucune question.

James fut surpris par sa requête, ne comprenant pas quelles questions elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose, mais il finit par l'accepter. Après tout, il n'avait guère envie d'avoir un cadavre dans son salon.

\- D'accord.

\- Jamais, insista-t-elle.

\- C'est promis, Sturgis.

Ellie ferma alors les yeux, et entama d'ôter son gilet, dans un premier temps. Puis, elle déboutonna lentement son chemisier, qu'elle fit rapidement tomber à ses pieds. C'est alors que James les vit. Le corps d'Ellie, et en particulier son ventre et sa poitrine, était recouvert de cicatrices, plus ou moins profondes, selon les endroits. Devant la vue de ce corps mutilé par ce qui ressemblait à des Sortilèges de Magie de Noire, James en eut un haut-le-cœur important. Cependant, il en détourna rapidement le regard pour ne pas perdre la confiance qu'Ellie venait de lui accorder, cinq secondes auparavant. Mais il comprit également pourquoi elle lui avait fait jurer de ne lui poser aucune question, car à présent des dizaines se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- La Potion s'il te plait, Potter.

James acquiesça et vint nettoyer minutieusement la plaie d'Ellie, qui n'était pas belle à voir. Puis, suivant les indications de la jeune femme, il appliqua une deuxième potion qui était censée aider la plaie à se refermer d'elle-même. Cependant, sa quantité était insuffisante et la plaie restait encore extrêmement fragile. Pour finir, James lui donna un fond de potion de Régénération Sanguine, pour palier au fait qu'elle s'était peu à peu vidée de son sang, au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Ellie entreprit de remettre ses vêtements tachés de sang, mais James l'en empêcha, en s'emparant d'eux. La jeune femme lui lança un regard froid, et James lui dit :

\- Avant que tu me tues d'un seul regard, je te prierai de me suivre.

\- Où ça ?

\- Je pense que tu ne cracheras pas sur une bonne petite douche relaxante pour enlever tout ce sang...

Ellie n'ajouta rien, et suivit James qui lui fit prendre un escalier, alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un jean taché de sang, et un soutien-gorge. Après avoir gravi les quelques marches qui menaient à l'étage, ils se trouvèrent dans un couloir donnant accès à trois portes. Sur l'une d'entre elle se trouvait des dessins animés de Vifs d'Or et Ellie en déduit qu'ils devaient s'agir de la chambre d'Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, James la fit pénétrer dans une chambre. Cette dernière était simple, avec un lit double, entouré de deux tables de chevet. La décoration était parfaitement soignée, et d'un gout exquis, tandis qu'un magnifique parfum de Fleur de Lys s'en échappait. La seule chose qui parut étrange à la jeune femme, fut le fait que la chambre était pourvue de deux armoires, alors que James vivait seul avec son fils. Ellie resta au milieu de cette pièce, qu'elle avait peur de salir avec son sang, et elle vit James se diriger vers une armoire. Il en sortit un peignoir de bain et une serviette.

\- Derrière cette porte se trouve une salle de bain. Fais comme chez toi.

\- D'accord, Potter, dit Ellie.

\- Tu mettras ce peignoir, ajouta le brun à lunettes. Je te donnerais des vêtements à ta sortie que tu pourras revêtir dans la chambre d'amis.

Ellie acquiesça et prit la direction de la douche. Elle ne sut combien de temps exactement, elle resta sous cette eau bouillante, mais en tout cas, elle s'y sentit extrêmement bien. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle démêla ses cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette, et revêtit le peignoir que James lui avait donné. La jeune femme retrouva cette odeur de Fleur de Lys sur le vêtement et s'en enivra malgré elle. Puis, elle finit par sortir, totalement sereine, oubliant ainsi qu'elle était passée prêt de la mort quelques minutes auparavant.

C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur une image qui la bouleversa. James était toujours debout dans ce qu'Ellie avait interprété comme étant sa chambre. Mais cette fois-ci, il était face à la deuxième armoire de la pièce. James était immobile et tenait entre ses mains, deux robes. Il semblait totalement perdu comme si son choix pouvait lui couter la vie. Ellie évita de se faire remarquer par son homologue et resta de longues secondes à observer cet homme, pourtant si fort en temps normal, mais qui lui paraissait si fragile à cet instant précis. N'ayant pas récupéré la totalité de ses forces, elle ressentit la nécessité de s'appuyer contre le mur pour se soutenir. De ce fait, elle recula de quelques pas, faisant ainsi craquer le vieux parquet du Cottage, sous son poids, avertissant ainsi James de sa présence.

Ce dernier tourna la tête dans la direction d'Ellie, qui remarqua instantanément son regard anormalement vitreux. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda si son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, mais au bout du compte, elle ne put que constater, que James Potter se tenait bel et bien devant elle, sur le point de pleurer. Cette image lui brisa de nouveau le cœur, qu'elle sentit se serrer atrocement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle voulut lui parler mais les mots ne semblèrent pas vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Ils restèrent donc à se regarder quelques longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que James ne vienne briser ce pesant silence.

\- Ma femme adorait ces robes, dit-il tristement.

\- Elle avait bon gout, admit Ellie, qui ne détacha pas son regard de James.

\- Ca oui, pouffa James, comme s'il se rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Le silence les reprit et Ellie se détacha du mur pour aller à la rencontre de son homologue, toujours obnubilé par les robes qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elle se retrouva très vite en face de James et de l'armoire, et elle put ainsi constater que celle-ci ne contenait que des affaires de femme. Ellie comprit alors qu'en treize ans, James n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à jeter les vêtements de sa femme, comme si le faire aurait été admettre qu'elle avait définitivement quitté sa vie. Le cœur d'Ellie se serra une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle reportait toute son attention sur James.

\- Je ne sais pas laquelle te prêter, avoua-t-il alors qu'il semblait de nouveau perdu.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, le rassura Ellie, d'un ton compatissant, comprenant très bien la détresse émotionnelle qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis.

\- Si, répondit-il tristement. Lily n'aurait pas apprécié que je ne le fasse pas. Elle m'aurait dit que c'est impoli…

En prononçant ces mots, la voix de James semblait avoir déraillée quelque peu. Il tenta de ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions et tendit l'une des deux robes à Ellie.

\- Prends-en soin, dit-il alors. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Ellie acquiesça et s'empara de la robe tandis que James avait du mal à détacher son regard de celle-ci, comme s'il disait adieu à quelqu'un.

\- Je te la rendrais une fois de retour à Poudlard, lui assura Ellie, avec un léger sourire.

James reporta son regard sur son homologue et planta ses yeux toujours vitreux dans les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à se fixer dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Ellie se sente légèrement mal à l'aise et qu'elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la chambre d'ami qui lui était réservée pour la nuit. James la regarda faire sans rien dire. Puis, il la vit poser sa main délicatement sur la poignée de la porte. A ce moment là, sans qu'il ne se l'explique, James ressentit le besoin de faire quelque chose qui lui ressemblait peu. Il avait envie de parler. De parler de Lily…

\- Elle était tout pour moi, dit-il alors.

La main d'Ellie s'arrêta net dans son élan, et son corps devint subitement immobile.

\- Elle était tout et elle ne l'a jamais su.

Ellie, touchée par ses propos, finit par lâcher la poignée et elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Tout ça parce qu'un jour ils me l'ont enlevé. Ils sont venus chez moi, et ils l'ont pris, continua James, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses sanglots.

De son côté, Ellie sentit sa gorge se rétrécir sous l'effet de l'émotion, et son cœur fut prisonnier d'un étau qui n'avait de cesse de se resserrer après chaque mot prononcé par James.

\- Elle est morte, expliqua ce dernier qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Elle est morte et elle ne reviendra plus.

\- Potter… dit Ellie, en posant délicatement la robe de sa femme sur une chaise, située près de l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est là, auprès de moi, chaque jour durant… Finit par sangloter le membre de l'Ordre.

Le sentant sur le point de craquer, Ellie s'avança d'un pas décidé vers lui. Au même moment, James n'arriva plus à retenir ses larmes et se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois en douze ans qu'il pleurait en présence d'une autre personne. Lorsqu'Ellie arriva à son niveau, elle le prit dans ses bras. Ce geste lui vint naturellement, et James ne résista pas. A vrai dire, il en avait eu énormément besoin, ce soir-là.

\- Elle me manque Sturgis… Arriva-t-il à dire, entre deux sanglots. Elle me manque tellement.

\- Chut… Murmura Ellie à son oreille.

Elle accompagna ses paroles de réconfort, de caresses dans les cheveux de James. Ce geste, pourtant si anodin, vint accentuer le trouble que ressentait James à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence d'Ellie. Par le passé, lorsque James revenait de missions particulièrement difficiles, où de nombreux collègues avaient perdu la vie face aux Mangemorts, il se languissait de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver sa femme et son fils. En général, après de telles journées, il ne tenait pas cinq minutes avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Lily sentait toujours le moment où James était sur le point de craquer, et elle s'empressait de le prendre dans ses bras, et de lui caresser les cheveux, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Tout comme venait de le faire Ellie, à cet instant précis.

La mission au Manoir et l'évocation de la mort de sa femme par Bellatrix Lestrange, avait énormément bouleversé James. A partir de ce moment là, il s'était retrouvé dans une sorte de tourbillon mélancolique dans lequel il se repassait sans cesse, tous les délicieux moments qu'il avait pu passer avec son épouse.

Tout cela, combiné au fait qu'il se trouvait à présent, en pleurs dans les bras d'une femme qui lui rappelait énormément sa Lily, autant par ses gestes que par son caractère, le fit perdre pieds. Et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, James sortit soudain sa tête des cheveux de son homologue, et en une fraction de secondes, _ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes._


End file.
